Life is not a fairy tale
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: In the town of Walterelias, classic Disney characters live a normal life - in high school. This story is a fresh start to my old series, Disney: High School Edition. Follow the lives of Thomas O'Malley, Megara, Beast, and many more characters! *please leave a review*
1. Explanation - PLEASE READ

Greetings my fellow Disney lovers!

It is official: I will be doing another high school AU for Disney! I will be carrying over some plot points and character traits from my previous story, "Disney: High School Edition."

However, some things have changed! The villains are no longer teachers. I decided it would be more fun to incorporate them in the story a different way, as you will see with these stories.

There will also be a town council that has classic royalty such as King Triton and the Emperor from _Mulan_ on it. Mickey Mouse is still the mayor of my fictitious town, Walterelias.

Below is a list of movies that have main characters 16 years old and older. The other list has main characters that are younger than 16.

Senior Section

 _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_

 _Cinderella_

 _Sleeping Beauty_

 _The Little Mermaid_

 _Beauty and the Beast_

 _Aladdin_

 _Pocahontas_

 _Mulan_

 _The Princess and the Frog_

 _Tangled_

 _Brave_

 _Frozen_

 _The Aristocats_

 _The Lion King_

 _Tarzan_

 _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_

 _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_

 _Robin Hood_

 _101 Dalmatians_

 _The Fox and the Hound_

 _Hercules_

 _Brother Bear_

 _Enchanted_

 _Lady and the Tramp_

Junior Section

 _Alice in Wonderland_

 _Pinocchio_

 _The Sword in the Stone_

 _Oliver and Company_

 _The Black Cauldron_

 _Peter Pan_

 _The Jungle Book_

 _Bambi_

 _Winnie the Pooh_

I am unsure if I will write a story for these four movies: _Dumbo_ , _Treasure Planet_ , _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , and _The Rescuers_. If I decide to, I will add them to the appropriate list.

I hope to have the first chapter posted sometime this week, but because of my work schedule there are no guarantees.

Either way, I hope you enjoy this new story and please don't hesitate to let me know what you think! I love hearing feedback.


	2. Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs - Ch 1

**Author's note: it took longer than expected, but here is the first chapter! I used Once Upon A Time last names because I quite like them. I believe Grimhilde is the canon name for the Evil Queen, but I could be wrong. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _ **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs – Chapter 1**_

Snow "White" Blanchard loved her garden.

The sixteen-year-old had coveted the little greenhouse at DSNEY High School since she began attending. It was little more than a glass shack with overgrown weeds and badly-kept flora, but she easily fixed that. After years of picking up after her stepmother, the greenhouse was easier than baking an apple pie.

Snow kneeled over a potted petunia, her silky, black hair curling behind her ears. One day, she would let it grow long again, like it was when her father was alive and before her stepmother, Grimhilde, came to live with them. The townhouse near Walterelias' buzzing downtown used to shine brighter then. At least, it did in her memory.

The junior pressed her hands against the dirt and felt the texture. She clucked her tongue. _Too dry._ She would have to remind Bambi and Faline that, while they were unsupervised during their early morning shift at the greenhouse, it didn't mean they could slack off. But they were only freshman. She couldn't expect perfection.

"Snow!" Ella called. "Snow, where are you?" Snow White heard footsteps but didn't look up from her work. The water can shook from the weight of the water, dripping onto Snow's high-waist blue jeans. They were already coated in a thin layer of dirt. _Thank goodness I always have a spare pair in my locker._

"Oh, there you are! I shouldn't be surprised," Ella said with a giggle.

Snow put the water can down and glanced behind her. She and Ella had been friends since freshman year when they discovered they excelled in home economics. That, and their stepmothers had … similar interests.

"Hi Ella. What's up?"

Ella, nicknamed Cinderella by her stepsisters Drizella and Anastasia – seniors at DSNEY (unfortunately) – leaned against the greenhouse entrance. Her khakis were dusted in flour from home economics and her strawberry blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"I just wanted to let you know lunch break is going to be over in ten minutes. Have you eaten anything yet?"

Snow furrowed her brow. Her stepmother's nagging voice interrupted her thoughts. _Don't frown, Snow White. It will give you more wrinkles than you already have._ Snow shook her head.

"No, I seem to have forgotten. Again," she added with a sheepish grin.

Ella shook her head with a smile. "I'll bring you something. We can't have you dozing off in English class," she teased. Ella turned on the heel of her black flats and skipped off.

Snow White leaned forward again and picked the plant off the ground. She placed it back on its properly-labeled shelf then put away the spade and bag of soil. Aurora would check on the plants before heading home, giving Snow the chance to go to the library again. The weight of the newspaper articles sagged in her backpack by the door.

A part of Snow never truly believed her father died from a simple car accident. Her father was ever the cautious driver, especially at night. Ten years ago, when the police came to the door, Officer Huntsman made it clear that it was an accident that could have happened to anyone. Slippery roads from an early frost and moonlight played tricks on the mind. Perhaps a deer was crossing the road? They would never know.

Well, that's what they said at least.

Snow wanted to believe the best in people. Her mother cultivated that in her before her untimely meeting with death thanks to breast cancer. Snow was only four at the time, but she had one distinct memory of her mother – soft, doughy arms holding her as a calm, sweet voice whispered in her ear. Every time Stepmother started to yell, or chastise, or complain, or order, Snow went to that safe place and hunkered down until she could get away.

But now, Snow wasn't so sure she would believe there was good in Grimhilde.

Snow White convinced the library to let her take home the articles from the week of her father's death. Belle, the library assistant, was very kind about the matter.

"I understand something about losing a parent," she said cryptically. Snow didn't have time to pry.

She kept the articles hidden in her backpack, in case Grimhilde got the urge to snoop through her things (again). There wasn't much to go on in the paper following the accident. It was written up as a "tragic accident involving a pillar of the community." Within a day, the news was forgotten. Except for one tiny article in the weekend edition.

Snow was too young at the time to understand what happened to her father's assets when he died. She knew there was an amount set aside for her post-secondary education, should she choose to go – but the rest was a mystery. She assumed Grimhilde had a decent amount of money to support herself, considering the townhouse was always furnished with the latest styles, something a mere make-up line could not support. Snow knew it was impolite to ask about finances, especially to Grimhilde, so she never asked, but the article piqued her curiosity.

In the article, it mentioned funeral arrangements for Mr. Clark Blanchard, but it also touched on his widow. Grimhilde Regina Blanchard inherited her deceased husband's entire estate upon his death. She also had control over Snow's allowance until she turned eighteen. Then, the money would be Snow's to control.

That made Snow's stomach turn. Would the allotment have been the same if Clark hadn't died in an accident? That was a question Snow had no answer to, but she suspected someone at the library would know. She didn't want to start asking too many questions, but the more she thought on the situation, the more distressed it made Snow.

The young lady smoothed her blue tank top. The lace around the collar hadn't gotten dirty, thank goodness. Her apple necklace brushed against her neck. Inside lay a picture of her mother and father – their wedding picture, to be precise. She managed to save it before Grimhilde could toss it out, along with all her parents' other items. According to Grimhilde, the goodwill could use her mother's items more than Snow could.

She shook her head. It didn't matter. They were just trinkets. Snow had kept the pictures and it was those pictures that kept her from getting swallowed up by the tyranny that was Grimhilde. Snow snorted. _Tyranny? Now where did I come up with that?_ She shook her head. She should stop reading those twenty-five cent paperbacks from the thrift store. All they did was fill her head with thoughts of romance and silly song lyrics. In fact, she should stop writing those, too.

As she cleaned up the greenhouse, she began to sing a tune she was working on. She couldn't practice at home – Grimhilde hated music. But in her greenhouse, she was safe.

She looked up at her potted roses. "You wanna hear a secret? Promise not to tell?" Snow strolled to the large basin of water they kept in the far corner. "We are standing by a wishing well. Make a wish into the well. That's all you have to do. And if you hear it echoing, your wish will soon come true."

Snow had so many wishes. She didn't even know which one she would pick if she actually did have her own wishing well. It was idiotic to believe those things even existed, or worked for that matter.

"I'm wishing," she sang. The basic echoed it back. "For the one I love to find me today."

She almost laughed out loud. Love! What an even more foolish thing to believe in. As Stepmother said, "Who would ever be so foolish as to love you?" _Who indeed?_

But a part of her did believe. She could not shake that feeling of hope, no matter how much Grimhilde tried to beat it out of her.

"I'm hoping and I'm dreaming of the nice things he'll say," she continued in her high, soprano voice. "I'm wishing for the one I love to find me today."

"Today," a strong, tenor voice echoed.

Snow screamed.

She turned her head and saw a young man, likely a senior at DSNEY, standing in the doorway, his hands in the pockets of his brown trousers. He had the most ridiculously charming smile. Snow blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I heard you singing and, well," he shrugged. "I can't resist a good melody."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "You liked it?"

The boy nodded, his fair skin soaking up the late morning sun. His short, brown hair was pushed back from his forehead and his light brown eyes held her gaze. Her blush worsened.

"Do you have any more?"

"Any more what?"

"Songs," he said. "Have you written others?"

Snow thought of the notebooks full of songs back at home in her basement bedroom. "Just a few," she said, shrugging casually. _What does he want?_

He stepped in the doorway. "You're Snow White Blanchard, right?"

"My friends call me Snow."

He smiled. "You have a lovely voice. I always enjoy your solos in choir."

Her interest was piqued. "You're in choir, too? How come I've never seen you before?"

He ran a hand through his hair, causing the buttons on his blue vest to stretch. Her eyes drifted to his arms. His white button-up shirt had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, revealing lean, toned muscle. _My, what … nice arms._ They reminded her of her book covers, which only caused her to blush more.

"You probably have, but I'm usually behind the piano or wrapping mic cords. It's not glamorous, but it will might get me to Broadway as a stage hand," he said with a chuckle.

Snow smirked. "Usually, when people say they dream of Broadway, it's to be an actor."

He shrugged. "Well, you have to start somewhere. Personally, I like the backstage atmosphere. You get all the juicy on-stage gossip without having people stare at you for three hours."

Snow laughed. "What's your name?"

"Ferb. Ferb Prince." He bowed. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Snow did a mock curtsey. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ferb Prince."

They stood there, smiling at each other in that silly way people do when something is about to happen but they have no clue what.

But whatever was meant to be said, whatever moment the Universe had planned for them, was cut short by Ella's accidental interruption.

"Snow, I found you a sandwich! It's not the best, but in a pinch it will – oh!" She bumped into Ferb's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!"

Ferb blushed as he smiled. "I should be the one that's sorry. Taking up doorways seems to be one of my many talents." He stepped to the side, shouldering his backpack. "It was nice singing with you, Snow. I hope we can do it again sometime." Ferb left the girls, heading towards the DSNEY track.

As soon as he was gone, Ella rushed over to Snow. She took Snow's hands, gripping them tight. "Tell me everything!"

Snow insisted it was nothing. Ferb merely caught her in a moment of daydreaming. It really wasn't as big a deal as Ella insisted.

"Ferb Prince is one of the cutest boys in school! How can you say that isn't anything?"

"Isn't he friends with Kit Charming?"

Ella scrunched up her nose. "Well, he could use better taste in friends, but besides that, he's practically perfect."

Snow laughed. "Now you're sounding like Principal Poppins." She shook her head, walking away from Ella. "You really are making a mountain out of a mole hill." She grabbed her bag. "Although, I must admit it was nice having someone to sing with. He has a lovely voice."

"I'm sure that's not all that's lovely about him," Ella said with a giggle, linking her arm with Snow's.

Snow rolled her eyes. "You really are too much, Ella. You need to stop listening to those stepsisters of yours."

Ella laughed. "It's not my fault they're so loud. I can't help but hear them obsess over Kit all day. I really wish he would just date one of them so it would shut them up."

Snow and Ella kept up conversation as they made their way back to the building. Despite her best efforts, Snow's mind wandered to Ferb one too many times. She would have to look out for him during Wednesday's choir practice.

Snow sighed heavily. It was getting late and she was no closer to finding an answer in the library's shelves. Belle French sat at the circulation desk scanning books. Walterelias' library wasn't as extensive as the libraries in, say, New York, but it was the right size for one librarian to handle the building on their own.

The junior read through the few articles again then shook her head. "This is pointless. I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"You want to know about the inheritance, right?" Belle asked from her chair. "Why don't you go to your father's lawyer's office on the weekend and ask to see the documents? Even if they say no, at least you can say you tried."

"But what if they tell Grimhilde I was there? She would be furious."

Belle shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Snow. All I know is, the library closes in ten minutes and you won't find any answers in those papers."

Snow huffed loudly, pouting a little. _If I could just ask my dad, that would be best._ She wished he had left a clearer will, or at least a copy in the house. He might have, for all she knew, but Grimhilde likely had it hidden somewhere. Snow was willing to snoop, but going through Grimhilde's things was asking for trouble.

The young woman packed up her bag, leaving the articles in their proper place in the newspaper archives. She helped Belle stack the shelves then shrugged on her bright yellow coat. Stepmother would not be impressed with a late night, but if all went well, her party at Lady Tremaine's would keep her out of the house well after midnight.

Belle locked the door behind them. The cool, night air hit Snow's face and caused her to recoil. She couldn't wait to get home into her warm bed.

"Thanks for helping me close the library," Belle said. "You should apply for a job as an assistant here. You know these shelves almost as well as me," she said with a chuckle.

"Right now, I barely have time to think," Snow said. "But thank you. That means a lot. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She waved goodbye to Belle then went down the four steps, turning left as Belle went right.

She was a block away from the library when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Snow whipped her head around and gasped. It was Officer Huntsman.

He had not aged gracefully over the past ten years. His black hair was now salt and pepper and his beard was scraggly. She wondered what had caused the light to dim from his eyes.

"Officer Huntsman?"

The man lowered his gaze. "Snow Blanchard. It's been a while."

She nodded hesitantly. "Yes, ten years I believe. What's wrong? Did I do something?"

He shook his head. "No, no, I … I need you to come with me. For your safety."

"My safety?" her voice cracked. "What's going on? Am I in danger?"

"Not exactly. There have been, uh, reports. Rapists. Gotta be careful. Come with me. I'll drive you home."

Huntsman's police cruiser was just up the block. As they walked there, Snow felt his grip on her arm tighten. Her heart started to speed up. She wanted him to let go, but she was too scared to speak. _This doesn't feel right._

When they got to his car, they stopped beside the back door. She waited for him to open it, but instead he just stood there, staring into the darkness across the street.

"Officer Huntsman? Are you okay?"

He slowly shook his head. "I can't do it," he muttered.

"Can't do what?" He didn't answer. "Do what?" She repeated.

The police officer loosened his grip on her arm. "You need to run."

"What are you talking about? Run where? What's happening?"

"I can't do it again. I can't hurt you like she wants me to. But she won't let it go until you're gone." He gripped her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Snow, you have to leave home. Tonight. Don't go back there. Grimhilde is … she wants you gone. Forever."

The air left Snow's lungs. "She wants me … dead?"

Huntsman nodded. "She wanted me to do it, but I can't. I can't kill a child. After what I did to your father, I can't do it to you, too."

"My father? You told us it was an accident."

"I've been telling myself that for ten years, but that doesn't make it true. I cut the brakes in his car to make it look like an accident because your stepmother told me to."

 _Grimhilde._ "I knew it," Snow whispered as she covered her mouth. "She killed him." Snow looked at Huntsman, her eyes wide. "And now you're going to kill me."

He shook his head. "No, I won't. I can't. But you have to run away _now_. If you come home tonight, we'll both be done for."

Snow White's feet took off on their own accord. She wasn't sure where she was running to, but she trusted them to take her somewhere safe. As she ran, she thought over everything she had been told. _I can't go home, I can't go to school, I can't go anywhere or she will know I'm alive and send someone else after me._ Snow felt tears come to her eyes. _I'm not safe anywhere._

She wasn't sure how long she ran for, but she made it to the west side of town with its cottage-like houses and flickering streetlights. She remembered coming here with her father to visit his friends the Dwarf brothers. They used to work the mines together before her father started to move up in the company. She wondered if they still lived here.

Snow White stopped near the end of the block. Hands on her knees, she bent over and took deep breathes, then vomited on the sidewalk. She looked around to see if Officer Huntsman had followed her. Instead of seeing a white police cruiser, she read the letters on a mailbox in front of her.

DWARF.

Snow almost cried. She went to the door of the cottage and knocked. All the lights were off and the van was not in the driveway. She began to panic. She tripped on the welcome mat. _What are the odds?_ She flipped it over and pulled out the key. Snow did cry then.

The exhausted woman locked the door behind her and managed to get to the couch before passing out. It was the deepest sleep she had in years.


	3. Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs - Ch 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! So sorry for the long wait. I have been working more and editing my third novel/organizing a book tour for my first two books. Keeps me busy, that's for sure! I hope you enjoy this chapter about our first prince, Ferb! I tried to give him more depth than the Disney movie version. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 _ **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs – Chapter 2**_

Ferb Prince openly stared at Snow Blanchard when she started to sing. He heard her in choir practice every Monday morning and Wednesday afternoon, but this was different.

Ferb admired anyone who could take center stage and hold their own, which is exactly what she did. Yet it was done in such an innocent way that Ferb barely noticed she had gotten a firm grip on his attention.

It felt right to join her in song, even if it was just one word. It was enough. Thinking back on it, Ferb shook his head. He was being foolish. She was just a girl with a pretty voice and dirt on her jeans. She wasn't special. Neither was he.

And yet … if he could sing with her again, he would.

Kit Charming nudged him with his elbow as they sat on the bleachers overlooking the track field. Cross country wouldn't start up again until spring, so for now the football players reigned over the field. Ferb spotted the star quarterback, Hercules, running through drills with the offensive line. He was an impressive athlete. Ferb hoped he tried out for cross country again.

"You feeling okay, Ferb? You've barely said two words since you sat down. You're not even ready for gym class," said Kit.

Ferb glanced at his friend. The two grew up together and Ferb considered him a brother, despite Kit's increasingly shallow behaviour. Kit's black hair was slicked back and his black shorts ruffled in the September wind. He had swapped out his button-up for a red t-shirt with his father's company logo on it. Ferb's change of clothes were in his bag, but he had no motivation to change. He could still hear Snow White's song.

"Ferb!" Kit shook his friend's shoulder.

"What?" Ferb blinked. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

He glanced at his callused hands. "Nothing."

"I know what's got you so brain dead," Anna Oriana said as she saddled up beside Ferb. "You can't fool me. That Blanchard chick has a groovy voice."

Kit smirked. "It's all coming together now. That explains why you disappeared."

Ferb rolled his eyes at his friends, wishing Anna had tied her auburn braids around her lips to keep them shut.

"So, when are you going to ask her on a date?" said Kit.

"Can I come to the wedding?" added Anna.

"I'll be your plus one," Kit said to Anna.

"As if the Tremaine sisters will unlatch their claws from you," she replied.

"Alright, guys, enough!" Ferb said, louder than expected. His face turned red. "As if either of you can talk. Kit, you've been avoiding asking either Tremaine on a date since freshman year. And Anna, you're still pinning after Hans even though he hasn't said a word to you since that one dance two years ago."

Ferb stood up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and clomped down the steps. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait, Ferb!" Anna shouted.

"Ferb, come back!" said Kit.

Ferb stared at his laptop on his bed as he laid on his stomach before it. Snow's Facebook profile picture stared at him, taunting him. Ferb snorted. _This is ridiculous_. Why couldn't he just message her?

 _Because I'm a coward._

Downstairs, he heard his father and his father's husband putting away the supper dishes. Alan had put together an impressive menu of roast duck and bread pudding. If he was trying to impress his new step-son, it was working.

Ferb hated having to bounce around from his mother's house to his father's every other week, but since the divorce three years ago, that was Ferb's life. He had to admit, it was nice when his father remarried. At least Bob Prince's attention wasn't solely focused on Ferb.

He heard bits and pieces of their conversation thanks to the vents and bad insulation of the old villa. Tonight, it was baby names. Ferb came home to Bob and Alan weeping on the phone. After two years of waiting, they had finally been approved to adopt a child. Over supper, they reassured Ferb they would not adopt until he had moved out for college. His room would remain intact, but they did not want him thinking he was being replaced.

"You know me, Ferb. I love being a father. I can't imagine having an empty nest once you're gone," Bob said, his mustache twitching as he smiled. Alan's hand reached across the table to hold his husband's.

"I haven't had the privilege of raising a child yet, but this is the most excited I've been since our wedding," Alan said. He was five years younger than Ferb's father, but his salt and pepper hair often fooled acquaintances.

Ferb accepted this news only because he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Besides, what did he care if his father had another child? By the time the kid showed up, Ferb would be long gone. He anxiously awaited the day he could apply to Julliard.

After supper, Ferb went upstairs and shut the door, claiming he had homework to do. Since he ignored Kit during study period, Ferb finished any lingering assignments then and had spent the last hour staring at the screen. Snow had yet to come online, but once she did, Ferb convinced himself that was when he would strike up a conversation. He just hoped he didn't end up sounding like a creep when he did.

Ferb sighed. If he wasn't still miffed at Kit, he would have asked for advice. Kit had a way with women – a charm, if you will – that not many people possessed naturally. Ferb certainly different. As Kit put it when they were younger, "You're too sweet, Ferb. Too genuine."

Ferb hardly considered that a fault, but in Kit's world, it was. After all, Kit had only ever witnessed kindness ending in hurt and shame.

Another hour passed. Still nothing. Ferb ran a hand through his tangled hair. He pushed his laptop aside and grabbed a pair of sweatpants from his dresser drawer. He looked out the window of his attic bedroom. When Alan and Bob chose this house, Ferb claimed this room solely for the window. When the moon reached the right height, Ferb had the perfect view of it. He liked staring at the moon and making up stories about the aliens that existed far from mankind's reach.

Ferb tugged on his pants and grabbed a sweatshirt for later. The only downside of an attic bedroom was the draft. He went back to the bed, dropping his pencil and notepads on the ground. He tried to write a song earlier, but he couldn't put his feelings into words. _I wonder if David Bowie ever had that problem._

Speaking of Bowie, Ferb grabbed his DVD case and started flipping through the selection of nearly two hundred movies. He decided on _Labyrinth_ and inserted it in his DVD player. His television glowed blue then the previews began to play. A movie would help him stay awake as he waited for Snow to come online, or so he hoped.

A buzzing sound woke Ferb. He glanced at his alarm clock and saw the green number flash at him. _Who the hell is calling at 5 a.m.?_

Ferb fumbled for his phone. Apparently, the Goblin King could not keep his eyes open.

"Hello?" he muttered.

"Ferb? Is this you? Oh, thank God," Ella sighed in relief.

Ferb sat up in bed. "Ella? How did you get my number?"

"Phone book, genius. Listen, I need your help. Snow didn't come home last night and she's not answering her cell. I think something happened."

Ferb blinked. He grabbed the television remote and turned it off. "I'll meet you at the school in fifteen minutes."

Ferb made it there in ten. For once, having parents who were heavy sleepers came in handy. He and Ella nearly collided as they skidded to a halt in front of DSNEY. He noticed bags under her eyes and how pale she was. Ferb wondered if she slept at all that night.

"Where should we start looking?" he asked.

"Her place. I know she was going to the library after school, but there might be something at her house that could tell us what happened to her."

Ella started walking and Ferb followed. "But what about her mother?"

"Step-mother," Ella clarified. "And she's at my place passed out on the couch from one too many jell-o shooters. She won't be awake for a while."

"So we're breaking and entering? How is that any better?"

Ella glared at him. "Look, if you don't want to come, that's fine. I can do this myself. I just thought that since you like her so much, you might want to be useful."

Ferb blushed and picked up the pace. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" he muttered.

"Because it's so obvious," Ella said with a smile. "I think it's sweet."

"You do?"

Ella nodded. "I think you and Snow would be good for each other. You already make beautiful music together," she added with a wink.

Ferb laughed, his blush worsening. The farther they walked, the more Ferb began to worry. What would keep Snow from returning home? He swallowed thickly. _I hope she's okay._

"How did you and Snow meet, anyway?" Ferb asked as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his evergreen coat.

"Home economics," Ella said. "She makes the best apple pies. Ask her to make you one. You'll die of happiness." Ella stared ahead, her breath coming out in clouds in the air. "Her step-mother and my step-mother throw parties together. Once they knew we were friends, they would order us to cater the events. Lately, Lady Tremaine and Grimhilde had been partial to their wine, so we have been able to slack off when it comes to our duties, but we're used to it."

Ferb nodded. "My dad re-married after his divorce, too. I like my step-father, even if he does try too hard. I think he would be disappointed if I tried to cook for him, though," he said with a smirk.

Ella didn't smile. "My mother died. Tremaine moved in a year later with her two daughters." She bit her bottom lip. "Snow's mom died, too. Cancer. Her dad's gone. So is mine. Don't tell her I told you, though. She doesn't usually bring it up."

Ferb nodded again. He kept quiet for the rest of the walk. He remembered the news in the paper with Snow's father died in a car accident, but he never made the connection between the two. She was a year younger than him and he barely noticed she was gone for a week after it happened.

They reached the townhouse just after seven. Ella pulled a hair pin from her bun and used it to pick the lock. Ferb did not want to know where she learned that skill. Apparently, Ella also had the code for the alarm. Once it was disabled, Ferb followed her in and locked the door behind him.

Snow's house reminded him of a museum. Priceless paintings hung on the white walls and everything was free of dust. The furniture was an off-white and the seats looked to have never been sat on. He wondered what made the tile floors shine so brightly. He followed Ella down the stairs to the basement.

Ferb knew it was weird, but he really liked Snow's room. Despite it being a basement, she made it cozy. The window was small, but the curtains were bright pink and wide open to let the natural light in. She kept a colouring comforter on her twin mattress, but you could barely see it thanks to the notebooks covering her bed. Ferb flipped through one and saw the lyrics to the song they sang together the day before. His heart fluttered. He quickly shut it and went to Ella and the computer.

"It looks like she was gathering information on her father's death," Ella said quietly, scrolling through the articles.

"Why? It was an accident, wasn't it?"

"That's what everyone said. Who knows? Maybe that's what Snow was doing at the library."

Ferb shook his head. "This is messed up. If she was at the library, why didn't she just come home? You said Grimhilde wasn't here, and the library is only a mile away. Easy to get to by bus."

"I don't know, but something is up. Snow would never do anything like this. She always answers her phone," Ella insisted.

"Then we keep looking," said Ferb.

The pair moved on to the main level. Ella picked the lock to Grimhilde's office and started digging through drawers. Ferb hung back. "How can you just dig through someone's stuff like that? Doesn't it bother you?"

"When you see your best friend come to school with a black eye and a broken wrist, claiming she fell, then you can tell me how much it bothers you to look through her abuser's things."

Ferb kept his mouth shut after that.  
He pulled open a drawer from a filing cabinet and started digging through legal documents. When he saw the word will, he paused. It had Snow's father's name on it.

"Hey, I think I found something."

Ella came over and read over his shoulder. "This is a copy of Mr. Blanchard's will." She read further and gasped. "It says here that if both he and Snow die before Snow's eighteenth birthday, Grimhilde inherits the entire estate."

"You're not seriously suggesting that Grimhilde had them both killed." Ferb paused. "Are you?"

Ella grabbed the file and shoved it in her bag. She went back to the filing cabinet and started looking through the other files. She found one marked with bank statements and pulled it out.

Ferb helped her organize them and started noticing a pattern. "Ever first of the month, she withdraws five thousand dollars. And it looks like she has for over six years now," he said.

Ella pointed to the most recent statement from a week ago. "She withdrew ten last week."

"It could be for anything," Ferb reasoned, but his heart wasn't in it. He had a bad feeling.

"We're taking this, too." Ella shoved the files in with the others.

"What for?"

"Evidence. If she's planning to hurt Snow, or already has, we need evidence."

"Since when are you a detective?"

"Since my best friend's life is on the line! Now are you going to help, or are you just going to stand there?"

Ferb kept looking.

He was the one to hear the front door open. The pair stopped moving. Ferb's eyes widened and Ella didn't breathe as a piece of paper fell to the ground. They heard a pair of heels click across the tile towards the office. Ella pointed to the closet and the two squeezed inside. Ferb looked through the key hole.

Grimhilde was not as menacing as she was depicted, at least in terms of looks. Her black hair had violet streaks through it and was pulled up in a high ponytail. Her eye make-up was smudged, as was her red lipstick. Her dark blue suit reflected the morning sunlight as she marched to her desk.

Grimhilde looked at the mess left by Ferb and Ella. "That brat came back here," she muttered. "Well, that doesn't matter. She'll be dead soon enough. I never should have trusted Huntsman to get the job done." Grimhilde grabbed a vial from her desk with a hidden key and headed for the door.

Ferb and Ella stayed in the closet until they heard Grimhilde pull out of the driveway.

Once free, Ferb was shaking. "Did we just hear what I think we did?"

Ella nodded. "She's going to kill Snow to get the money. We have to stop her."

"But how? We don't even know where she is."

"I doubt Grimhilde does either. She has a head start, but we can beat her if we focus."

"You know her better than I do. Where would she go?"

Ella pulled the hood up on her jacket. "Her father was friends with the Dwarf brothers. She talked about them in freshman year. We visited them one Christmas by accident."

"Do you remember where they live?"

"I think so."

Ferb headed for the front door. "Then let's go."


	4. Snow White & the Seven Dwarfs - Ch 3

**Author's Note: It's been a while since my last update, but I did it! I'm satisfied with how this little part ended. Let me know what you think! I promise the next update will not take this long!**

* * *

"What is she doing here?"

"How did she get in?"

"Obviously your key wasn't as well hidden as you thought, Doc!"

"Don't blame him, Grumpy. You lock yourself out enough as it is."

"Why you!"

"Enough! She's waking up."

Snow White had the worst headache. She slowly opened her eyes, expecting blinding light but was greeting by the dim glow of a fireplace. Grimhilde never used the fireplace. Snow blinked. _Where am I?_

Her vision began to clear and she saw seven men, none over four feet in height, with grey hair, sagging jowls and various hats in different shades. They all stared at her, some harshly, but there was one who beamed, wiggling his ears at her.

"Dopey!" she gasped.

The youngest of the Dwarf brothers nodded. He scurried over and hugged the teenager tightly. Tears pricked her eyes.

"Well, now that you're awake, maybe you can explain what you're doing here, Ms. Blanchard."

Snow looked up from Dopey's tear stained shoulder to see Doc staring at her, arms folded across his chest. She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. Sneezy, his nose red from his allergies, handed her a handkerchief. She smiled gratefully.

"I'm in danger," she said quietly. Admitting it out loud made the night's events too real. She stared at the plaid couch, weaving the handkerchief nervously between her fingers and over her knuckles again and again.

"Danger? From who?" Happy asked, his usual smile gone from his face.

Snow sniffed again. She looked up at the men who were her father's best friends and her favourite uncles. "My stepmother sent a man to kill me tonight, the same one who killed Dad. He … He told me not to go home. She would find me. I just … I started running and, and then I saw this mailbox sign and I thought … I remembered Dad said you were his friends and you would help me if I need it." She blew her nose. "I could sure use some help right now."

The brothers exchanged confused looks. Doc turned back to Snow. "Ms. Blanchard, your father died in a car accident. Everyone says so."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, he didn't! Officer Huntsman admitted to me that he cut the breaks because Grimhilde wanted Dad gone. She just wanted his money, and now that his is drying up, she wants my inheritance!" Snow looked each man in the eye. "Please, you have to believe me."

Dopey, who had yet to leave the couch, took her hand in his and squeezed. He never did spoke a word when she was little, but his gesture said it all.

The six brothers turned their backs to the pair on the couch and began to discuss their options.

"We should turn her out. What if that crazy witch comes here looking for her? If she did do it, we'll be next!"

"Grumpy, how could you?" Happy hissed. "Clark was our friend. What kind of friends would we be if we turned away his only child?"

"Smart ones," Grumpy muttered.

"Enough, both of you," Doc hushed. "This is serious. If what she says is true, we have to get this to the police. We need to put this woman away."

"But how? We have no proof," Bashful said quietly.

"If I can get Officer Huntsman to testify, will you keep me safe?" Snow asked.

The men turned to her. Doc raised an eyebrow. "Do you think he would? He's kept this secret for a long time, Snow. He may not be willing to end his career."

Snow shrugged. "By not killing me, he already has. Grimhilde has something on him, and once she finds out I'm alive, she'll likely use it against him and either ruin his life or," she swallowed, "end it."

Grumpy crossed his arms. "Girl's got a point. Unfortunately."

Happy smiled. "Then it's settled. Snow stays here until we can get to the police." He looked at the teenager. "You can't leave this house, Snow. You must promise to stay where it's safe."

"And you can't call anyone," Sneezy added.

Doc held out his hand. Snow grabbed the phone from her backpack and reluctantly handed it over. "I can't even tell my friends I'm alright?"

Grumpy shook his head. "If we're lucky, she doesn't have a tracking device on this thing. If she does …" he trailed off. Snow shuddered. She hoped Ella wasn't too worried. _Once I'm safe, I'll find a way to explain everything._

Happy grinned. "Now that this is settled, what do you say I put on a pot of my famous chili and we have ourselves a hearty meal?"

The boys groaned. "Not your chili!" said Grumpy. "That gave me indigestion for a week."

"I believe it was heartburn for me," Doc added.

"Why don't I make something? To show my gratitude?" Snow suggested.

"Now _there's_ an idea!" Sneezy said. "Just no pepper."

Snow chuckled. "No pepper. I can do that. I think I still remember where everything is in your kitchen." She got up and unzipped her jacket. She hung it up on the hook by the front door and brushed aside a loose curl. Dopey took her arm and escorted her into the kitchen.

That night, the Dwarf brothers and Blanchard girl shared a supper of tomato soup, grilled cheese sandwiches, and lemonade. Snow listened attentively as the brothers doled out stories about her father in his younger days. She could hardly believe he used to go horseback riding with the Dwarfs, and that he was the best jumper the county had seen in a decade. They told her – Bashful did – that this was how Clark got her mother's attention.

"What was she like?" Snow asked quietly.

Dopey patted her arm and, when she looked, he smiled and pointed eagerly at it.

"She had the nicest smile," Happy translated. "Her laugh was better, though. She snorted like a pig!"

"Nice disposition, too. Can't understand what she saw in your father. Girl like that could have had anyone," Grumpy said.

"Oh, come now, Grumpy. You know love isn't as simple as that," Doc shook his head. "They loved each other very much, Snow. When she had you, her whole life changed for the better. She doted on you." He glanced down at his bowl of soup. "You look just like her."

The boys agreed. Snow frowned. "You miss her, don't you?"

"Very much," Bashful said, his cheeks turning red.

"Your father, too, of course," Happy added. "But your mother would make us meals like this with you and your father over. Tonight reminded us how nice those days were. And how we wish we could have them back."

The room became quiet. Snow looked at the faces sitting at the long, wooden table in the dining room. She wished Grimhilde had not gotten custody of her. She would have liked to come live with the Dwarf brothers and to keep the memory of her parents alive with someone besides her song lyrics.

"When this is all over, maybe I can visit more? If you want me to, that is," Snow said shyly.

Doc smiled. "That would be just fine, Snow. Just fine."

The boys helped Snow clear the table and wash the dishes. Some had to be left to soak, so Snow went to the washroom to splash cold water on her face. When she looked in the mirror, she blinked hard. So much had changed in the last few hours. It was almost midnight, but she was too nervous to sleep. What if Grimhilde _did_ have a tracking device on her phone? Could she get in this house without being heard? Snow's skin began to crawl. _What will she do once she finds out I'm alive?_

"Are you done yet? Some of us have the early shift tomorrow!" Grumpy shouted.

Snow turned off the water and exited one of two bathrooms in the small cottage. She went back to the living room and saw the couch was covered with blankets and pillows. Dopey stood proudly beside it, his ears wiggling again. Snow giggled and planted a kiss on his bald head.

"Thank you, Dopey. It looks very comfy!"

The brothers' bedroom was upstairs. It was a large room full of custom made beds and a fireplace of its own. On their way up, the boys said goodnight to their house guest and told her to holler if she needed anything. One by one, their candles beside their beds were blown out, leaving Snow in the dark.

She laid perfectly still underneath the covers, just as she used to when Grimhilde was prowling the halls, drunk and talking to herself. Snow's eyes were fixed on the ceiling tiles. Once her night vision kicked in, she took deep breathes and scanned the living/dining room area. It had begun to rain and the soft splats of raindrops hit the windows nearby. She focused on the sound and tried to think of something to distract herself from the fear that was creeping in on her.

An image of Ferb flickered in her memory. Would be wonder where she was tomorrow? Likely not, but the idea that he would miss her helped calm her heartbeat. Ella was right, unfortunately. He was cute, and nice, and kind, and he did sing really well, and he wasn't the worst guy to have look at you, especially when he really _looked_ at you, and …

 _Enough!_ Snow commanded herself. _You have enough to worry about right now. Focusing on Ferb will not make Grimhilde stop perusing you. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow and you have to play it safe._

She needed a plan. Snow folded her arms above her head as the low rumble of thunder surrounded the house. The teenager knew she promised to stay inside, but how would she contact Huntsman if she couldn't leave? She remembered the Dwarf brothers had a desktop computer in the basement. Snow grinned. _I can use that to get his contact information and use the landline. I'll have to be quick though, or he will trace it._ Or worse, Grimhilde would find a way to trace it, or follow Huntsman. The thought made Snow's heart race.

Snow closed her eyes again and focused on her breathing. Again, Ferb came to mind. She wondered what song they would sing, if they were partnered in choir for a duet. Something romantic, she was sure. He seemed like the leading male type. Snow had written a song recently about a prince charming coming to rescue the leading lady. When she pictured the man the woman sang about, Ferb's strong jawline fit the image perfectly. The song was originally for Ella, or Aurora – another choir star who couldn't pass up a good ballad – but perhaps she could write another tune for the girls. She wanted to keep this one close to the breast for a while longer.

Before Snow knew it, it was morning. She felt groggy as she stumbled to the kitchen, her head spinning a bit as she turned on the coffee maker. By the paleness of the sky, she guessed the sun had just started to rise. She could hear the boys whispering upstairs, buttoning shirts and zippering jeans.

By the time they came downstairs, the table was set and toast was being buttered. Snow, still wearing yesterday's clothes, turned to smile at them. She placed the coffee pot on the counter.

"I hope toast is alright. I didn't have time to make pancakes."

Happy grinned. "Toast is perfect, Snow. We usually don't have time to eat breakfast."

Dopey wiggled his ears in agreement. After a quick meal, the boys were pulling on work boots and thick jackets to keep off the morning chill.

"Now remember, Snow, don't go outside," Doc reminded.

"And don't let anybody in," Grumpy added.

"If you need anything, call the mines. We'll be down all day, but we should be home by six. If it's an emergency, call 911 and we'll go to the police station if you aren't home," Happy instructed.

Snow swallowed thickly as she nodded. She certainly hoped she didn't need to call the police. She gave Dopey his traditional kiss on the head then waved as he raced to catch up to his brothers. As soon as they were gone, she locked the three locks on the door. Leaning back against it, she rubbed the goosebumps from her arm. She looked around the cottage. _Now what?_

The dishes from last night and this morning were starting to overrun the limited counter space. Snow decided dishes would calm her nerves more than tracking down Officer Huntsman. She rinsed as many of the dishes as she could before rearranging them on the counter and filling the sink.

As she worked, she thought about her song again. It needed work. She started to hum.

"Someday my prince will come. Someday we'll meet again and away to his castle we'll go to be happy forever I know."

Snow smiled. She always wanted to live in a castle. Her father said he would build her one someday. She sighed.

"Some day when spring is here we'll find our love anew. And the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true."

It was short, but it would do. She always got stuck at that part when imagining Ella singing this. She loved her best friend dearly, but the girl had never read a romance novel and often admitted she preferred being single. With all the talk of Kit Charming at her house via the step-sisters, Snow couldn't blame her. _If I had to hear about that brat all day, I wouldn't think much of love either._ And yet …

Snow shook her head, scrubbing the pot harder. Best not to think of that, lest Ferb start to invade her head again. Thinking of Ferb and love was a dangerous combination.

There was a knock at the door. The noise shocked Snow into breaking a dish. She glanced at it from the corner of her eye as beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. _Maybe I'm imagining things._

The knock came again, this time louder. She swallowed. _Definitely not imagining things._ She wiped her hands on the dish towel and crept towards the door. She made a promise not to open it, but she never said anything about looking through the eyehole.

An older woman stood at the door. Well, stood might be generous. She had a baggy coat on and a dirty hat covering frizzy, grey hair. Her back was hunched and the lines on her face spoke of many harsh years out in the elements. She had a shopping cart beside her on the walkway full of junk.

Snow let go of the breath she held. Grimhilde would never stoop to wear these clothes. It was just a beggar woman looking for a handout.

As she was about to knock again, Snow unlocked everything but the deadbolt. She would keep her word.

"Can I help you?"

The old woman smiled, revealing a scraggly tooth and pink gums. "I heard singing as I was coming down the street. Was that you, my dear?"

Snow nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Sometimes I get carried away."

"Hardly needs an apology. It's what made me think of something I found yesterday. It might be of use to you."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "What could you have in that cart that would be useful?"

The woman chuckled. "A great many things, but for you – just one." She pulled a small vial from her coat pocket. It was certainly the cleanest item on the woman. Snow squinted at the label.

"A singing solution?"

"Yes, found it in the Parisian district near all those fancy houses. An opera singer lives there and I suppose she had enough vials of this stuff. Found it sitting right on top, as if it was calling to me. Now, I'm not much of a singer mind you, but I thought: what if I find someone who has dreams of singing of stage? This could be a real help! Maybe instead of writing songs for everyone else, she could sing her own."

Snow's cheeks flushed. She thought of all the songs she had to write for the choir girls and how the teacher always said she would get the next solo. Snow leaned closer, still keeping the door latched.

"How much do you want for it?"

The beggar woman grinned. "Nothing, my dear. Just the knowledge that it goes to a good home."

Snow's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you. Everyone wants something. I don't have much, but I can pay."

The woman shook her head. "Just take it. Your happiness is my price."

Snow reached through the opening in the door and grabbed the vial. She read the label. She had heard of the brand before. Everything seemed in order. And yet the woman was still there.

"Do you need anything else?"

The woman said no. "But why don't you try it out now? It's supposed to work quickly. You could sing a lovely ballad and put the songbirds to shame."

Snow hesitated. She had a good voice. Why did she need a singing solution? The blue liquid swirled in the vial, egging her on. She sighed as she popped off the lid. _Just one swig, then I'll find Huntsman._

The liquid had no taste, but it burned the back of her throat. She tried to pull the vial away, but suddenly the old woman was in the house beside her, shoving the bottle against her lips. For an old beggar, she had quite the upper body strength.

"Drink it all, my dear. Have to make sure it works," she snarled. Snow recognized that voice. She choked. _Stepmother!_

She wretched herself free of Grimhilde's grip, but the liquid, whatever it was, had already begun to take effect. Snow tripped over the bench near the dining room table. She landed on the ground, her vision swimming. Grimhilde's cackle reached her, but she couldn't get up. She couldn't feel her arms or legs. She tried to find the woman with her eyes, but everything was blurry.

 _I'm such an idiot. I should have known this would happen._

Grimhilde, wig discarded and make-up running, kneeled over Snow White. She grinned, grabbing the bottle from Snow's hand.

"You should have let Huntsman have you. It would have been a clean death. Now, you will die here. Alone and in pain. Just like your father. Say hello to him for me, won't you? I'm sure you will have lots to chat about in the afterlife."

Snow could barely make out Grimhilde's figure as she stood, but Snow heard a crash near the front door before everything went black.

Machines beeped. Needles pricked her skin. It felt like someone was pounding a stake into Snow's forehead. She took a deep breath and found there was a tube in her throat. She opened one eye. The room was white and a woman in white fiddled with one of the machines.

An angel? Snow grunted, but the tube made it impossible to talk. The woman turned around. She smiled.

"Go back to sleep, honey. You need to rest. The doctors will be back later." She patted Snow's hand before injected a vial. Snow felt her body relax as the drugs took effect. She passed out once more.

Snow wasn't sure how much time passed when she woke up next. The tube was still in her throat and her stomach ached. She opened both eyes and blinked rapidly. She was in a different room. The walls were sea foam green and the curtains blocked the sun better. A chair sat beside her bed with a jacket over it, but no one was there. There was a couch as well, but it remained empty, despite the blanket over it.

The machines still beeped, but Snow ignored them. _Am I dead?_

Voices drifted in from the hallway. She tilted her head as best she could.

"How long until she can have the tube removed?" Doc asked.

The doctor shrugged. "It could be as early as tomorrow. It depends on how she progresses. The poison has left her weak and susceptible to illness. We're monitoring her closely and doing everything we can, but it's still touch and go."

"Can we see her?" Happy asked.

"Not today. She woke up earlier, but the nurses put her back to sleep. She needs to rest. You can come back tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving," Grumpy declared. "I should have been there. She needs us now, so I'm staying."

The other brothers agreed. The doctor sighed. "It will do you no good to stay in her room and bring in more bacteria. I will call you tomorrow morning when she is awake and we can discuss her options. As acting legal guardians, you have a say in her care."

"Thank you, doctor." Doc shook the man's hand.

Snow didn't see more before the morphine kicked in again.

The next time Snow woke up, it was day. She was sure because some kind nurse had opened the curtains. The sun warmed Snow's skin. She glanced down and saw how pale she was. She wished this tube would be removed so she could talk to someone.

She heard shouting. Snow rolled her head toward the hallway again. Instead of the Dwarf brothers, she spotted Ella and Ferb. Snow's heart leapt. _Ella!_ She tried to call her friend, but the tube made it impossible. She raised her hand to wave, but it was so weak it fell helplessly on the mattress.

Ella stood near the door yelling at someone. Ferb was behind her, but his hand rested on her shoulder, as if to hold her back. Snow blinked, tilting her head more to see who was causing such a commotion.

Kit Charming had gone pale from the verbal abuse. He tried to shout back, but Ella wasn't having any of it. Snow watched, unable to hear the exact words, but she knew Kit said something wrong when Ella's response was a bunch in the nose.

Nurses, and security guards, ran over to help. A tear ran down Snow's cheek as Ella and Ferb were escorted away from her.

Snow pushed the morphine button. She didn't want to see any more.

On the third day, the doctor removed the tube. Snow drank a cup of water and sucked on ice chips until her throat didn't feel covered in sandpaper.

Snow White ran a hand through her tangled hair. She needed a bath. Maybe she could ask her nurse for a wet sponge, or even a cloth. She swallowed and nearly gagged. The plastic tube taste still lingered.

She raised her head as someone knocked. Standing in the entrance to the room were two police officers. Snow squinted. Neither was Huntsman.

"Hello, Ms. Blanchard. May we come in?" the female officer asked.

Snow nodded. One sat beside her in the empty chair while the male went to the window. The woman, Officer Costello, smiled.

"We're glad to see you awake and without the tube, Ms. Blanchard. You've had everyone worried. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Snow rasped. She blinked. She sounded like an old man who had just smoked his hundredth pack of cigarettes.

Costello nodded. "Do you feel up to answering a few questions?"

Snow nodded. "I'm not sure what to tell you. I don't remember much."

"Let's start from the beginning. What were you going at the Dwarf brothers' residence?" the other officer asked.

Snow explained what she could recall, up until the beggar woman – Grimhilde – showed up. "That's where it starts to get muddled," she said.

The male, also named Costello, had moved closer as she told her story, until he stood beside his partner. "That's understandable, Ms. Blanchard. The doctors said you might have a bit of amnesia, but your memories should come back."

Snow nodded. For some reason, the name Costello stood out to Snow. She squinted, trying to remember who had that name. Had Huntsman mentioned it once?

"Ms. Blanchard, you look confused. What's wrong?" the female Costello asked.

"I've heard your last name before, but I can't remember when."

She smiled. "You know our son, Bambi. He helps in the greenhouse."

Snow blushed. "Oh. Yes, you're right. Thank you." She looked away, embarrassed. "Can you tell me what happened after she did this to me? I … I don't remember anything."

The Costellos exchanged a glance. Bambi's mother nodded and Mr. Costello sat on the edge of the bed.

"After you drank the vial of poison, Grimhilde was about to leave when your friends Ella and Ferb showed up. Ella said Ferb was the one to grab your stepmother before she could leave. Ella called the police and we came soon after. Grimhilde had been knocked out, but she started to wake up when we got there. She still had the vial on her and Ella had some paperwork about your father's will with her. We took that, and her, into custody," he said.

"You were taken to the hospital to have your stomach pumped and given medicine to reverse the poison's effect," Mrs. Costello continued. "You've been in and out of consciousness for the past three days. The doctors weren't sure if you would make it, since you had most of the vial. But luckily, you're a fighter."

Snow nodded. "Where are my friends now?"

"We took their statements and I heard from the nurses they've popped by every day to check on you. So have the Dwarf brothers," Mr. Costello said.

"And what happens to me now?"

"We're charging your stepmother with murder and attempted murder. You'll have to hire a lawyer to discuss your father's will, but right now you need to focus on getting better," said Mrs. Costello. "The Dwarf brothers have offered to be your primary caregivers and right now, they are your legal guardians."

Snow smiled. "That was nice of them."

"Yes, it was. We didn't want to hand you over to child services, but if they hadn't stepped in, we would have found you a place to live," Mr. Costello said.

"Do you need anything else from me?" Snow asked.

"No, we have our statement. When a trial date is set, we will let you know. The prosecutor will likely want to go over your testimony, so as long as you're prepared to tell your story, everything should be fine," he said.

Snow nodded. "Thank you."

Mrs. Costello squeezed her hand. "We'll let you get some rest."

Just as they were about to leave, Snow remembered Officer Huntsman.

"What is going to happen to Officer Huntsman?"

The couple paused. They avoided her gaze. Mr. Costello sighed. "He took his life, Ms. Blanchard. He wrote out his confession, about what he did to your father and to you, signed it, and then took his life in his home."

Snow's hands shook. She clasped them together and nodded quickly. "Oh. That's … That's awful. Thank you for telling me, though. Have a good day."

Once alone, Snow leaned back against the pillow and cried. She had shed her tears by the time the nurse came to check on her and give her another dose of antibiotics. Snow was considering a nap when she heard sneakers squeaking down the hall then skid to a halt.

"Snow!"

The teenager beamed. "Ella!"

Ella ran to the bed and flung her arms around Snow. They hugged for several seconds, neither wanting to let go. Someone cleared their throat. Ella pulled back and grinned. "I'm so glad you're okay. Ferb, you can come in!"

Snow blushed as she saw Ferb walking into the room with a bouquet of roses. The young man smiled, setting the vase down on her bedside table. Ella offered him the chair as she sat beside Snow on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ella asked.

"Okay. Just tired and a bit sad." Snow looked at Ferb. "How did you two find me? And why?"

Ella explained the breaking and entering. Snow was impressed, but she didn't want to think about the will, or her inheritance. She stared at Ferb.

"Why did you go with her?"

The boy blushed. Ella smiled and moved off the bed. She offered to fetch Snow some more ice chips. Once alone, Ferb placed his hand atop Snow's pale one.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Snow. I haven't since I heard you sing and … and when Ella said you were in trouble, I just … acted. I wanted to help. I wanted to be your …"

"Prince Charming?" she offered.

Ferb laughed. "I think Kit has that title, but I suppose if we're looking at it through a fairy tale lens, yes. I know it sounds silly. Who robs a house and knocks out an old lady for a girl he's barely talked to? It just felt right, I guess."

Snow smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'm very glad you did. I'd probably be dead if you and Ella hadn't gotten there in time."

Ferb smiled back, weaving their fingers together. "When you get out of the hospital, Snow, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Snow blushed. "A real date? With me?"

Ferb nodded. "Of course you. Why not you? You're amazing. Plus, we need to practice that duet more if we're going to star in the choir's winter concert."

Snow laughed. "We may need many dates, then. My voice is going to be difficult at best for the next little while."

"I'm willing to make that sacrifice if you are," he teased.

"Then I accept your offer, Ferb Prince."

He leaned over and kissed the back of her hand. "I thank you, Snow White Blanchard, with all my heart."


	5. Cinderella - Ch 1

Ella was not a jealous person by nature. If her mother taught her anything before her untimely passing, it was that – not matter what – have courage and be kind. Be good, Ella. Be nice, Ella, even if your stepsisters "borrowed" your favourite bow for that one party you weren't invited to. Be understanding, Ella, even when your stepmother makes you clean the entire house without asking _her_ children to lift a finger.

Well, Ella was getting tired of being kind. As she sat in the choir room of DSNEY rolling microphone cords, her anger was picking away at her resolve. She had spent the past hour tidying up the large music room while Snow and Ferb practiced their duet. Snow's voice had improved significantly over the past week, meaning her "practices" with Ferb were more and more frequent. Snow "practiced" at his father's home, sometimes until the next morning. Ella didn't believe they sang one note, but she kept that thought to herself. Why shouldn't Snow be happy? She had endured enough.

 _But haven't I endured enough, too?_

Ella shook her head, her strawberry blonde bangs falling in front of her eyes. Drizella "borrowed" her blue ribbon that morning, leaving Ella's hair without anything to tie it back. She would buy more, but her meager allowance was hidden away in a shoebox underneath her bed. The amount was steadily growing. Soon she would have enough to rent a room at Jaq and Octavius' home. _Then I'll be free of the Tremaines for good._

Snow's soprano cut through Ella's train of thought. She nearly dropped the cord. Ella stuffed it in the box the Lily sisters designated for microphone cords. The choir room was on the top floor of DSNEY. The Flower sisters, which included the Lily twins, Rose triplets, a Violet girl just out of music school, and many other volunteers, ran the choir program. DSNEY sent a group to compete in nationals every year, and this year Ella hoped to be chosen to go along. DSNEY's choir had over 200 students who were divided into smaller groups. Ella, unfortunately, was only in two – the main choir and the girls choir. The girls choir rarely competed, for the judges liked having a bass or two in a group. But, perhaps, this year would be different.

Ella looked to Aurora, the lead of the girls choir. Well, she was the lead of every choir she was in, but this year, Aurora confessed to Ella she was working hard on her solo for the girls choir in hopes they would be sent along with the elite ensemble – The A Capella's – to New York City. Ella sighed at the thought. _What I wouldn't give to go to New York!_

Anywhere where the Tremaines were not would be heaven.

Ella finished her rolling and pulled out her new cookbook she rented from the library. She sat on the benches near the windows overlooking the greenhouse and football field. Football practice was going on below. She heard Hercules and his teammates running drills. She suspected Kit Charming was down there as well, working on the latest routine with the cheerleaders. As the only male cheerleader on the team, he was an important part of every routine. She didn't know why she remembered this fact, but the Tremaine sisters always spouted off nonsense that drifted up through the vents into the attic where Ella slept. She wished the walls (and floors) were not paper thin.

Further down the bench, Drizella and Anastasia sat together. Ella tried to ignore them, but it was hard when the boastful brunette and twittering redhead couldn't seem to keep their voices below screeching, even in a private, end-of-the-day practice.

"Did you hear what Kit said to me in the hall today?" Drizella asked, pulling out her compact mirror to check her complexion. With all the concealer she was wearing, Ella wondered what her skin actually looked like. Drizella never went anywhere without a full face of make-up. All of it was made by Grimhilde's line of products, which she still hadn't thrown out, even though Lucille Tremaine demanded the children cut all ties with Grimhilde.

As the woman's past business partner, Lucille had to keep up the air of disinterested third party. When asked by the police, she claimed she had no idea Grimhilde had abused and neglected Snow White. She said she only knew Grimhilde as a business partner.

 _That's bull and everyone knows it_. But Lucille was an exceptional liar, and with no proof, Lucille was not charged with aiding a criminal. The make-up line had been discontinued until after the trial. If Grimhilde was convicted, Lucille would likely take over the company and funnel the profits into her private account where Grimhilde (or Snow) would never see the money again.

Anastasia, ever the idiot, shook her head, her red curls bouncing across her pudgy cheeks. She wasn't the fairer of the two sisters, but she had the most potential to be a decent human, if she gave it a try. Ella wasn't holding her breath. With Lucille, Drizella, and little Lucifer Tremaine always whispering in her ear, Anastasia would likely grow to be just as vain and insufferable as the rest of her family.

Drizella smiled, her sharp canines poking out from her red lips. "He said there was a party at Philip's tonight and that I should come."

Anastasia gasped. "Did he say anything about me?"

Drizella snapped the mirror shut. "He said I could bring along that dowdy sister of mine, if I felt so inclined."

"Dowdy?" Anastasia screeched. "He said that?"

Drizella nodded. "I heard it myself. Don't worry. We'll find something for you to wear and perhaps you'll make a good impression on one of his friends."

Ella shook her head. The girls would sneak out, as they did every Friday night while their mother went to one of her customer's parties. Lucifer would be expected to lie about their location, and Ella would be expected to clean the entire two-story house before Lucille came home. _Another exciting night in the life of Ella Cordona._

"Ella!"

The teenager looked up and saw her step-sisters glaring at her. "What?"

"You better not tell Mother about the party," Drizella said.

"Yeah, or we'll tell her you've been sneaking alcohol from her stash," added Anastasia.

An obvious lie, but Lucille would believe them anyway. Ella sighed. "I never tell. Why would I start now?"

Drizella grabbed her oversized purse and stood. Anastasia mimicked her sister's movements. "Good. Don't forget to scrub my bathroom tonight. The ring around the tub is starting to wink at me."

Ella waved them away as the girls left the choir room. The 200-person choir had practiced earlier that day, but the sisters usually lingered to watch Kit practice. Now they would skip down the stairs and wait at the bleachers for him to be done. Kit would walk them home, as he did every day, then the girls would march their dirty feet all over the nice, clean floor Ella had spent two hours scrubbing the night before. Ella was not looking forward to Lucille's reprimand.

"So, you gonna go to that party?"

Ella turned to see Tiana Granger leaning back against the window beside her. Her dark cheeks were dusted in flour. Ella smiled at her friend.

"Are you kidding? Lucille would kill me if she found out I snuck out. Who would clean her precious house if I went out and had a life?"

Tiana snorted. "It wouldn't kill them to clean up after themselves."

"I'm pretty sure they think it would."

The girls chuckled. Tiana sat beside her friend and looked out the window. "Herc is going. Why not tag along with his group? I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Tiana winked.

Ella blushed. "Would you cut it out? The last thing I need is a rumour starting about the two of us."

"There already is one about you and Kit. Did you really punch him in the nose when Snow was in the hospital?"

Ella's blush deepened. "He was being a jerk, alright? What's the big deal?"

The black eye he ended up with was quite impressive. Her stepsisters might not have been pleased with this particular rumour, but Kit was so embarrassed by the event he never confirmed or denied the rumours. Ella knew Tiana wouldn't say a word.

She never knew why Kit showed up at the hospital when Snow was fighting for her life. Ferb said he suspected Kit was trying to show support for Ferb, but Ella doubted that. Kit was the most self-centered person she had met, besides her step-family. She doubted Kit knew what empathy was.

He showed up all the same, and Ella was furious. What right did he have to come into the situation and insert himself as the hero? He brought flowers and said he hoped Snow was better, which only made Ella angrier.

Kit didn't understand what Snow had been through, or Ella for that matter. He had never been abused, never been neglected or abandoned, never lost a parent – what gave him the right to act like he cared?

That was the one and only time Ella had ever punched anyone. As she looked at the field, she could still see the bruise on his left eye. Ella smirked. _That should make him stand out at the party._

"Well, if you won't go to the party, why don't you come to my place this weekend for a sleepover at Lottie's? I'm gonna try out a new recipe in her fancy new kitchen. Girl doesn't know how to boil water, but her daddy gets her the latest appliances. Figure someone might as well enjoy them."

"I'll let you know, okay? I'll see you in home economics tomorrow."

Tiana left the choir room, her black curls giving off heavy whiffs of cinnamon and brown sugar. Ella's stomach gurgled. She wished Snow would hurry up so she could walk the girl home and head home herself.

Ella glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye. Snow and Ferb lingered by the piano, running over their latest attempt at their duet. Snow had rewritten it so many times Ella wasn't sure what draft this was.

"Ella! Where is our supper?" Lucille demanded.

Ella crawled out from the oven she had been scrubbing. She wiped her cheek with the back of her sooty hand. Cringing, she rubbed it on her apron and made a grab for the tray of food on the kitchen island. She used her hip to open the swinging door leading from the kitchen to the dining room.

Ella's father left his widow and family a large country-style manor in Walterelias' Enchanted District. The two levels were full of bedrooms (four), bathrooms (three), activity rooms (video games for Lucifer, mostly), a large living room with a piano, and other areas that once held Ella's mother's special touch. But those days were long gone. Ella's mother's items had been donated to charity and anything Ella could salvage had been locked up in the attic where she lived. The young woman slept in her mother's nightgown and kept the heart locket under a lose floorboard for safe keeping. She would be mortified if one of her stepsisters found it and wore it.

Lucille sat at the head of the eight person table. Lucifer, as dark as Anastasia was fair, sat to his mother's right. He seemed to have something in a glass jar and the ten year old was shaking it profusely. Ella didn't make eye contact with the strange boy as she began arranging the mashed potatoes, roast, and steamed vegetables on the table cloth. Lucille examined each dish with disinterest. Her green eyes focused instead on the unpolished silverware and the empty chairs where her daughters were supposed to be.

"Call your sisters, Ella. They are late for supper."

"Yes, Stepmother."

When Drizella and Anastasia saw Ella's dirty face, they smothered their laughter in their hands.

"Have you ever seen anything so funny, Anastasia?" Drizella chortled.

"She's a cinder monster!" Anastasia replied.

"No, no, wait! I have something better." Drizella met Ella's stare. "Cinderella."

Lucille's dark lips quirked up in what was known as her smile. "Oh, girls, please." She shook her head, containing her laughter. "Eat your supper then head to your room to study. My girls cannot receive C's in their next report card."

"Yes, Mother," they said simultaneously, still smirking at Ella.

Ella looked at the empty seat beside Lucifer. She had set a place for herself, but she couldn't seem to move towards it.

"Is something wrong, Cinderella?"

Ella's head shot up as she met Lucille's gaze. "No, Stepmother," she said quietly.

Lucille nodded. "Good. Then go back to the kitchen and continue your chores. You have much to do tonight. This house is filthy."

"B-But I thought . . ."

Drizella smirked. "She thought she would eat with us," she snorted, shaking her head. "She's an idiot."

Lucille just shook her head, dismissing Ella. Cheeks burning, Ella grabbed her plate and ran to the kitchen. She could hear the murmurs from the dining room and her hands began to shake. _Cinderella, Cinderella, Cinderella_ . . . the name wouldn't leave her alone. She tried to place the plate on the table, but she ended up missing and dropping it on the floor. Ella pressed her hands to her temple, tears pricking her eyes.

 _I can't do it, Mother. I can't be good and kind and have courage like you told me._ _Not with them here._ She took off her apron and left it on the hardwood floor as she went to the staircase leading to the attic.

Once safe within her four walls and vaulted ceiling, Ella wiped the tears from her eyes. The paintings she hung on her walls greeted her with their familiar scenes. She walked past the field of sunflowers on her way to her vanity. The mirror was cracked, but Ella could make out the dirt on her face. She scrubbed at it with a cloth until her cheek was red. She leaned forward and rested her head on her arms.

Her backpack leaned against her bed. The tiny, creaky piece of furniture vibrated as her cellphone went off in one of her backpack's pockets. Ella glanced up. She didn't feel inclined to speak to anyone. She decided she would not leave her room until everyone had gone out for the night. Lucifer wouldn't bother her as she cleaned. Perhaps she could forget that awful nickname for a few hours.

Her phone vibrated again. Ella sighed. She turned in her chair and reached for the backpack.

 _Want 2 come 2 Philip's party 2nite? I've got an extra seat in my dad's truck._

Ella reread the message from Hercules. She and Hercules met in kindergarten and had remained good friends over the years, even when puberty hit and Hercules began to excel in sports. He didn't know what went on in Ella's house, but his presence made her feel more in control.

 _Pick me up in an hour?_

A minute later Hercules confirmed the arrival time. Ella rushed to the attic door and locked it. The last thing she needed was Drizella or Anastasia trying to steal her clothes. Ella wasn't sure how she would avoid the girls at the party, but Philip's house would certainly be large enough for one girl to avoid detection, right? Either way, it was worth it. _I deserve a night to myself._ She knew Snow and Ferb wouldn't be attending the party. They had promised the Dwarf brothers a movie night.

Ella heard Lucille leave first. Her daughters clopped around downstairs in their room, screeching about make-up and dresses and other items they needed for the party. While they were occupied, Ella searched through her own closet. So far, she was coming up short with suitable attire. Sifting further back, she saw a strapless, silver dress that went to her knees. With a pair of heels and the right make-up, Ella wouldn't look half bad.

While Ella was still working on the smoky eye effect, she heard her step-sisters leave. Someone's car honked and she heard the girls yell Kit's name. Ella groaned. _Thank God he always stays inside whenever he drops them off or picks them up._ The last thing Ella needed was to see Kit Charming's stupid face. Then again, it might make her feel better to see his black eye.

Just as she was putting on her clear heels, Ella's phone vibrated. Herc had arrived. Ella grabbed a purse, shoved her phone inside, then headed down the stairs. She passed by Lucifer's game room.

"Lucifer, I'm going out. If you tell Lucille or your sisters, I'll let them know where you bury those animals you like to play with."

The 10-year-old's face paled. He swallowed thickly. "I won't tell."

Ella nodded. "Keep the doors locked. Don't do anything stupid."

She locked the front door behind her. Hercules stood beside his father's truck wearing his letterman jacket. The redhead's eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing.

"Too much?" she asked, her cheeks heating up.

"No, no! You look great, Ella. I just never see you this dressed up."

"Well, a girl's gotta have a little fun," she said with a chuckle.

Hercules opened the passenger door for her. Soon enough, they were on the road to the party and Ella's heart was ramming against her chest. She couldn't wait to get there.


	6. Cinderella - Ch 2

**Author's Note: I went back this morning and made some edits to spelling mistakes I missed yesterday. Hope it's easier to read now! Also Edward is Prince Edward from _Enchanted_ , just so everyone knows!**

* * *

Kit Charming's life had changed a great deal in the last week.

For one, he had been punched in the face.

He, Kit Charming, heir to the multi-billion dollar company started by his grandfather, had been punched. In the face. It was inconceivable.

Well, not to Ella Cordona apparently.

When Ferb didn't show up at school, Kit worried. His friend _never_ skipped. Ferb hadn't even answered his phone when Kit messaged him periodically between classes. By the final bell, Kit was freaking. He called Ferb twice before resorting to the landline. Ferb's father explained he was at the hospital with Snow White Blanchard and Ella Cordona.

Kit thought bringing flowers was a nice gesture. He didn't know much about Snow, but if the rumours already spreading on social media were true, a nice bouquet wouldn't hurt. Again, Ella thought differently.

Perhaps Kit should have called first, but how was he supposed to know Ella would throw a fit once she saw him walk around the corner. Ferb didn't seem to mind, but Kit realized how distracted his friend was when he asked Ferb how she was doing twice and he didn't answer. He kept glancing in the room at the pale girl in the bed. Kit's stomach clenched. He hated hospitals. When his grandfather's bladder cancer reached the final stage, he was moved from the hospital to his home, but the stench of antibacterial soap, bleach, and sterilized food followed him home.

Kit wasn't sure why Ella punched him. A week later, as he drove the Tremaine sisters to Philip's party, he still couldn't figure it out. All he said was he couldn't believe the rumours were true. How could someone's own family do that to someone? Ella's face turned red and the next thing he knew, his nose hurt and he could already feel the bruise near his eye developing. Ferb had to hold her back to keep her from hitting Kit again.

"You don't know anything, Kit Charming! You're a selfish, stupid boy who doesn't have the decency to slink off in a corner and mind his own damn business!"

Her screams followed him as he was escorted out of the hospital down one hall, while Ella was escorted down another. Ferb was left behind, looking at both in dismay. Kit expected his friend to follow, to check up, maybe just a phone call that night? Nothing. Ferb didn't even text.

The next day, Kit was furious. How dare Ferb take Ella's side and forget about his friend? How could he abandon Kit to that Snow girl?

But as the week passed, he noticed something: the things he used to enjoy now bothered him. Practicing his cheer routines bored him. Going shopping for the latest in men's fashion was dull. Even talking to the Tremaine sisters sparked a new level of annoyance he hadn't felt in years. He couldn't stand listening to their yammering on and on about, Kit realized, nothing important. That was the kicker. He was once so engrossed in their conversations about the latest fashion line or newest club to sneak into, but now he barely listened. Instead, he trailed the newspaper articles, reading up on Blanchard's case and other important events happening around the world. He found himself _interested_ in them, and this bothered Kit more than he could say.

Part of him, a colossal part of him, wanted to go back to the way things were before he was punched. Yet Ella's words kept resurfacing every time he thought of picking up the latest copy of Vogue. He didn't even want to attend Philip's party, but Edward wouldn't let him get out of it.

"You've been such a downer this past week. You need to get out and have fun!" the bubbly brunette insisted.

So he picked up the Tremaine sisters and went to the party. On the way over, they kept nattering about Ella. When he tuned in, he realized what they had done.

"I think Cinderella is a wonderful name. She shouldn't be so insulted by it. I mean, if she insists on being so disgustingly dirty, it's her own fault. She earned the name," Drizella said, reapplying her red lipstick for the third time.

Anastasia nodded from the backseat of Kit's silver Camaro. "It's very clever, Drizella. You're so smart."

Kit felt the urge to throw up. This wasn't right. He wanted to turn around, but he knew if he did, he'd never hear the end of it from the girls, or Philip.

He could only imagine the pain Ella felt when her family called her such an ugly nickname. Family wasn't supposed to do that. Kit shook his head slightly, but the sisters didn't notice.

"You shouldn't call her that."

Drizella looked up from her mirror, mascara in one hand. "What did you say, Kit?"

"I said, don't call her that name. It's mean."

Drizella laughed and sounded like a braying donkey. "Oh, I get it, you're joking. Very funny, Kit!"

Anastasia laughed, but hers was hesitant. The mood had changed in the car. "Yes, very funny."

Kit stopped at a red light. They were only a block from the party. He glanced at Drizella from the corner of his eye. "How would you two like it if she called you names, like Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb?"

Drizella gasped. "She would never! Why would you even suggest that?"

"Because it's the truth."

Anastasia whimpered. "You think we're dumb?"

Kit turned in the seat to look at them. "I think you two are so wrapped up in your privilege you can't even see straight. And if this is what Ella has to put up with every day, it's a wonder she hasn't punched you."

"Like she did to you?" Drizella challenged. Her face was blotchy from her furious blush.

"Yes, like she did to me. And I deserved it." The light changed and he punched on the gas, sending Drizella's cosmetic bag flying. The girls screaked and didn't stop until he reached Philip's house a minute later.

Philip lived in the Wonder District, an upper-class neighbourhood near DSNEY but a twenty minute drive from Kit's mansion in the Dazzle District up north. Hubert Baylor, Philip's father, kept another house on the outskirts of town close to the stables where he housed five of his prize-winning horses. Philip's family was known for two things: their love of horses and their desire to win. Many horse races were won at the track by the Baylor family, but Philip's interest lay in the horse itself. He told Kit on more than one occasion he would like to own his own ranch and teach lessons to children instead of following his older brothers' footsteps on the race track.

Hubert spent the majority of his time near the stables, leaving the Wonder District home in Philip's care. This meant Philip held a lot of parties, but he always kept up with his schooling. This time, Hubert was gone for a whole week and was cause for celebration, but Kit didn't feel much like celebrating as he slammed the door to his car.

Drizella and Anastasia, wearing jeans too tight and shirts the wrong shade for their skin tones, got out of the car and stared at Kit. Well, Drizella glared, but Anastasia wasn't as brave as her sister.

"You two can catch a cab home. I'm done." Kit shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans and stalked up the steps to Philip's house. The wrap-around porch was already crowded with guests. The front door was open and Kit went inside and headed straight for the kitchen.

Music pulsed in every room thanks to the stereo system Philip's oldest brother installed when he lived at home and had parties of his own. Kit's heart thumped along to the beat as he searched the stainless steel kitchen for a bottle of whisky. The Tremaine sisters hadn't been stupid enough to follow him, but he knew his luck wouldn't hold out. He needed a place to hide.

Avoiding everyone he could, Kit found the staircase leading to the basement and hoped his shoes didn't stain the cream carpet.

Few people knew Philip had a basement, mostly because the door was behind the staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms and it was always shut. But Kit and Ferb had been to many sleepovers, video game nights and basketball nights at Philip's, so he knew the best places to hide.

Kit saw the bathroom door was open and slipped inside. He shut the door behind him, toed off his oxfords, and laid down in the empty tub. He cracked open the bottle of whisky and tipped it back, drinking until his head started to spin.

He wished Ferb was here. Kit hadn't spoken to his friend since the hospital incident. Thinking of Ferb made Kit take another swig. _I should have called him to check up. I could have even just sent a text._ Kit shook his head. He hadn't acted like a true friend. Instead, he ignored the situation, as always. He took another drink. Maybe Ella hadn't been so wrong about Kit after all. _Maybe I am selfish._

Suddenly, the bathroom door flung open. A body covered in silver lunged towards the toilet and barely made it before the sound of vomiting erupted in the small bathroom.

Kit blinked. He was sure he locked that door. He sat up straighter, but the sudden rush of blood made him dizzy. Perhaps he had sampled too much of Hubert's fine whisky.

The girl clung to the toilet, "praying to the porcelain god" as people often said. He noticed her blonde hair had come out of its bun and ran in loose ringlets down her back. It was a lovely shade of strawberry blonde and looked soft to touch. In his drunken state, Kit almost reached out to touch it, but common sense kicked in and he pulled back just in time. The girl raised her head and they both gasped.

"You!" they said in unison.

Ella Cordona stared at him, her ruby lips parted in shock. Her forehead glistened with sweat and she was panting. Kit blinked. He had never thought of Ella as beautiful before, but it was hard not to when she looked as stunning as she did on the bathroom floor.

Kit wasn't sure what to do. He had never been drunk in a bathroom with a girl before, despite what the rumours implied. He glanced at the bottle of whisky and extended it to her.

"Want some?"

Ella squinted at him, her gaze flickering from the bottle to his face.

"It's not poison, promise. I should know, I've been guzzling it for the past . . ." he glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

Ella remained kneeling by the toilet. The smell of vomit started to fill the small space.

"If you're not going to drink, at least flush. I can't stand vomit. When I had the flu as a kid, I had to have my mom take away the bowl I used because if I saw it, or smelt it, I would throw up again."

Ella glanced at the handle and did as she was told. "What, you didn't have a maid to do it for you?" she said sarcastically.

Kit smirked. "So, you do talk. And no, I didn't. We might be rich, but my dad doesn't like hiring maids and manservants. He would rather employ them at one of his hotels and have them earn an honest living serving someone else."

Ella rolled her eyes. "How noble of him."

Kit handed her the bottle again. "Alcohol is supposed to help a hangover."

"I'm not hungover," she insisted.

"You will be tomorrow. Might as well have fun tonight."

Ella hesitated before grabbing the bottle. She took a long drink. Kit let out a low whistle.

"Save some for me, why don't you," he teased.

Ella left a third of the bottle and handed it back to him. "I'll leave you to your bathtub," she said. Kit watched as she tried to stand, but her legs shook and she started to fall. Kit reached out and caught her arm, barely stabilizing her. He helped lower her back down to the tiled floor.

"Maybe you had better rest a minute, at least until the room stops spinning," he suggested.

Ella narrowed her eyes. "Why would I want to be in some stupid bathroom with you?"

Kit shrugged. "Got anywhere better to be?"

A shadow passed over her face, causing the flush to fade from her cheeks. Kit blinked and it was gone. She shook her head. "Fine. Just until I can stand."

Kit nodded. He took a swig then handed the bottle to Ella. They soon began passing it back and forth, but only small sips this time.

The silence began to fill the room. Kit felt he should say something but he wasn't sure where to begin. _You were right about me? I'm sorry for being a jerk? You're beautiful . . ._

"What?"

Kit blushed. _Did I say that out loud?_ "Nothing."

Ella nodded slowly. Another minute passed before she cleared her throat. "Sorry for punching you."

Kit looked over at her as she sat against the wall closest to the tub. He hadn't expected that.

"It's okay. I deserved it."

Ella shook her head. "No one deserves to be punched. Well, maybe Gaston does. And Grimhilde. And a few other people. But I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." He noticed she was shivering. Kit shrugged off his red button-up shirt, revealing his cream tank top underneath. He handed it to her. "Don't want you to freeze while you're here."

Ella stared at the shirt, her hesitation clear again. But she did take it quicker than the bottle, and she didn't hesitate to put it on once it was in her grasp. She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail. Kit stopped breathing. Girls weren't supposed to look that breathtaking in men's shirts, or were they? Kit shook his head, moving his gaze to the medicine cabinet.

"If you want to brush your teeth, Philip keeps a spare toothbrush in the cupboard. Can't have you kissing Hercules with a mouth full of stale alcohol and vomit."

At the mention of the jock, Ella's face turned bright red. She brushed a curl behind her ear and stared at her clear high heels. They looked like they were made of glass.

"Herc and I aren't a thing," she muttered. "We're just friends."

Kit snorted. "Whatever you say, Berry."

"Berry?"

Kit blushed. He hadn't realized he had given her a nickname. "Uh, sorry. I meant Ella. Your hair . . . it just . . . it's strawberry blonde, right?"

Ella nodded. "Yeah, my mother had the same colour. Why?"  
Kit shrugged. "It just . . . it's a good colour on you. I dye my mother's a lot, and I've tried to get it that shade, but you can't buy that kind of colour in a box. It's too unique."

Ella blushed. "Thanks, I think." She looked at the cabinet. "It doesn't matter anyway what people think of Hercules and me. He's got an amazing future ahead of him, and I wouldn't want him to be distracted by anything, let alone a high school romance."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "That's a little cold, don't you think?"

"High school romances rarely last," Ella said with a shrug. "Why should I pretend otherwise?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just the romantic in me, but I would like to think people can find their soul mates at any age, even if it is in high school. Don't you think that way about Snow and Ferb?"

Ella snorted. "Soul mates? You certainly are a romantic. Maybe that's why my stepsisters like you so much."

Kit shuddered. "Please don't mention those two idiots. I've had enough of them."

That caught Ella's interest. She straightened up, staring at Kit intently. "Oh? Do tell."

Kit blushed. "Drizella and Anastasia are . . . not the kind of people I want to associate with any longer."

"And who exactly do you want to 'socialize' with now?"

Kit shrugged. "I don't know. That's what I've spent the last week trying to figure out."

"Well, good luck. I'm sure Drizella and Anastasia are just crushed by the loss of your presence. And I'm sure I'll hear all about it tomorrow." She muttered the last sentence, but Kit heard her.

"What is it like living with them, and with the rest of your step-family?"

Ella bit her lip, staring at the cabinet again. "It's . . . hard. Very hard. I used to have a beautiful room on the main level next to the library, but now I . . . things changed when my father died. Things always change when someone you love dies. I just didn't think they would be so cruel to me after it happened."

Kit rested the bottle on his chest. He didn't feel much like drinking anymore. "I'm sorry they treat you so poorly. If I hadn't been such a selfish idiot, maybe I would have noticed."

Ella smirked. "You may be an idiot, but they behave – for the most part – while we're at school. Lucille would be furious if they did anything to warrant Child Protective Services coming to the house."

"Is it that bad?"

Ella reached for the bottle. Kit handed it over. "Sometimes," she said quietly.

As she drank, Kit glared at the brown shower curtain. To think he had let himself be deceived for so long. How could he had seen Drizella and Anastasia as anything but what they were: cruel, selfish children, spoiled beyond belief. _But that's what you were, until some sense was knocked – or rather punched – into you,_ a little voice reminded him.

Kit took the bottle back and took a quick sip. He looked over at her again and noticed how her eyes were glistening. At first he thought it was a trick of the bad lighting, but then he realized it was tears.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. How was it possible for her to look this cute with snot coming out of her nose?

He shifted closer in the tub, too drunk to climb out but too concerned not to try. "Ella, what can I do?"

"It's nothing," she insisted, waving off his concern. "It's just . . ." she laughed sadly. "I snuck out of the house for the first time in years to go to a party to have fun, and instead I'm drunk in a bathroom with you crying about my life. It's ridiculous."

"I don't think it's ridiculous. I think it's brave."

"Brave?"

Kit nodded. "You were right about me. I have lived – do live – a privileged life. I don't understand a lot of what you and Snow White have had to go through. But I don't want to be that way anymore. I don't want to live with my blinders on." He shook his head. "I can't imagine losing my parents as you did, then having to live with a family who does not love me and instead uses me as a servant. I would feel so lost."

Kit reached out again and this time he caught her arm. He squeezed, getting her to look at him. "But despite everything, you have remained kind and courageous. You were there for Snow and are a good friend to Tiana, and you help so many of the younger girls in choir. I know because the cheerleaders talk and some sing with you. Despite what the Tremaines have tried to turn you into, you haven't let them win. And I hope you don't. I honestly hope you find the strength to keep going until you can leave them for good."

He let go of her arm. Ella stared at him wide-eyed, a tear trailing down her cheek. She swallowed thickly.

"Thank you, Kit Charming. I believe those are the first honest words I've heard from your mouth, and I feel very lucky to have been the recipient of them," she said softly. She grabbed a strip of toilet paper and blew her nose.

Kit smiled. "You're welcome."

He noticed a shiver pass through her. "Are you still cold? Here, the tub is big enough for two if we sit sideways."

Ella grabbed onto the side of the tub and swung over, almost hitting her head on the blue tiles. Kit chuckled as he helped her sit down.

"Want the last bit of whisky?" he asked.

Ella shook her head then leaned it against his shoulder. He could see her eyes starting to droop shut. _Ah, so she's a sleepy drunk._ Kit finished the last drop then rolled the bottle on the floor. When he settled back in the tub, Ella was still awake, but just barely. She had curled up beside him, her head back on his shoulder, and Kit felt this odd warmth spread from his heart to cover his chest. He swallowed thickly and tried to think of what to do. His arm seemed to know without command and ended up wrapped around Ella's shoulders, pulling her to lean against his chest. Kit blushed furiously. For someone who was rumoured to have spent whole weekends with girls, Kit had no idea what to do with Ella. _She's too good for me. She's . . . amazing._

Kit leaned his head against the tiled wall, closing his eyes.

"Ella."

"Hm?" she replied sleepily.

"If things go wrong, and you need to get out, go to Charming Suites downtown. I have a room booked there for friends to crash at when they need a night out. You'll be added to the guest list."

Kit felt her head leave his chest. He opened one eye to find her staring at him in shock. Kit blinked. "What?"

Ella opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She shook her head, disbelief written on her face. "You consider me a friend?"

Kit nodded. "You are the most honest person I've ever met, Ella Cordona. I would be honoured to have you as my friend." He smirked. "Besides, who's going to punch me when I need some sense knocked into me?"

Ella laughed. "True." She nodded. "Okay. I'll keep that in mind, if I ever need it. Thank you, Kit. Your last name isn't as far from the mark as I thought."

"Wait, wait, wait – Ella thinks I'm charming? Stop the presses! I've won her over!"

Ella smacked his chest, but not hard enough to hurt. "Don't go overboard, Charming. You have a long way to go before you've won me over."

Kit took the hand that had been on his chest and held it. "And what, pray tell, must I do to earn your favour?"

Ella blushed. "Lots of things."

"Like?"

"I don't know!"

"Are you always this articulate?"

She tried to hit him again but Kit grabbed her hand and held it gently. She pouted at him. Kit laughed.

"How are you this adorable? And how did I never notice?"

Ella's blush worsened. "You think I'm adorable?"

It was Kit's turn to blush. "Among other things, yes."

Ella smirked. "Now who's being inarticulate?"

Kit rolled his eyes. "Would you quit being such a smart ass? It's very unbecoming of a lady," he mocked teasingly.

Ella laughed. "Oh, yes, how _dare_ I tease the great Kit Charming? How _dare_ I offend him?"

"You know, one of these days that mouth of yours is going to get you into a lot of trouble." He said, smiling as he tilted his head down closer to hers.

She smirked up at him, some locks of her curled hair falling to frame her face. "And just what are you going to do about it, Kit Charming?"

A bold thought crossed his mind. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the tension that had been building in the room since she stumbled in, or maybe it was just Kit's brain finally realizing what his heart had been too scared to acknowledge since he met Ella two years ago in homeroom, right before he met her sisters.

"I could kiss you."

The air thickened in the bathroom. Neither moved. They stared at each other. Kit couldn't believe he said that. Actually, he could, which was worse.

"You want to kiss me?"

"Maybe. No. Yes. If you want. If you don't, that's fine. We're both drunk and probably shouldn't anyway, whisky tastes awful and . . ."

He noticed she was leaning closer, her head tilted up, and her lips parted, just before the door opened.

"Woah, sorry to interrupt. I thought this bathroom was empty," said Philip, his red sweater tied around his waist.

Kit flushed. _First kiss ruined._ Kit glared at Philip and was about to make a snarky comment about bad timing, when he noticed Ella was no longer in his arms. Kit looked from the empty spot beside him to the door. Ella's hair had fallen out of its ponytail.

"Ella, wait!"

He heard the faint chiming of Philip's grandfather clock upstairs. It was midnight. How long had they been downstairs?

Kit tried to stand, but he almost fell over. Philip rushed over and grabbed him just before he fell.

"Ella!"

But she was gone. Kit's heart sank. Philip helped Kit straighten up before he toppled over again.

"What's going on, man? I haven't seen you all night and then I find you in the bathroom with Ella Cordona?"

"Don't tell anyone she was here, okay? Her stepmother doesn't know she snuck out and if Drizella or Anastasia see her, she'll be in trouble." Kit maneuvered around Philip and stumbled to the staircase. He noticed something shining on the ground. Kit bent over and nearly fell down. Philip caught him just as he grabbed the item. It was Ella's shoe. Kit clutched it to his chest.

"I think you've had too much to drink," Philip said gently. He guided Kit to the spare room in the basement. "Sleep it off. I'll call your dad in the morning to send over a driver."

Kit shook his head, still clutching the shoe as he laid on the mattress. "Call Ferb. He'll come get me. He'll understand."

Philip just nodded. "Text me if you need anything."

 _Ella_ , Kit's mind roared. _I want Ella._ He wanted that moment back, where everything felt good and _right_ for the first time in a while. He wanted her scent in his nose again and her hair tickling his cheek. Kit clung to what memories his drunken mind could grasp, but come morning, he knew some would be gone. That scared him more than anything.


	7. Cinderella - Ch 3

Kit Charming was right. Ella rolled onto her back and almost threw up the morning after the party. She swallowed and cringed, hating the taste. She wished she held her alcohol better.

The sunlight from her bedroom window made the dust particles dance across her bed. Ella closed her eyes quickly as a headache started to develop. She wrapped her arms around herself and sighed. Kit's shirt hugged her chilly arms. Ella was glad she had accepted his offer of a shirt, but she knew she should have returned it to him before leaving the party.

She wondered how much he remembered of the night. The longer Ella lay in bed, the more pieces were put in place. When she got to the almost-kiss, she bit her lip hard. _I can't believe I almost kissed Kit Charming._ What disturbed her more was the realization the thought didn't make her want to throw up as much as it used to. _What's wrong with me?_ Perhaps she could blame it on the alcohol.

It was Saturday, and a slew of chores awaited Ella. If she wanted to go to Charlotte's with Tiana tonight, she knew she had to get up. The sixteen-year-old pushed herself up into a sitting position and was greeted with Lucille Tremaine sitting at her vanity.

Ella gasped. Lucille held Ella's box of money and one of her shoes from the night before.

"So, you're awake. I hope you had a fun time at the party last night." She twirled the shoe in one hand as the other tightened on the shoebox full of cash.

Lucille's greying red hair was pulled back in a braided bun but she still wore her purple velvet sleeping robe. Ella wondered how long she had sat there.

"H-How do you know about-"

"The party? My dear, my daughters are many things, but clever isn't one of them. I have known about their sneaking out for years. They're too stupid to get into real trouble, and we both know their grades wouldn't improve if they stayed home and studied like I told them." Lucille glanced at the shoe, smirking. "You, however, were a surprise. I didn't expect to see you leave with that Hercules fellow. Nice choice. He comes from a wealthy family, or so I'm told. I hope your attire impressed him, although I think we both know that's not his shirt you're wearing."

Ella clutched the buttons on the red shirt, her heart smashing against her chest in panicked beats. "You _followed_ me?"

"No, I followed my daughters. I always make sure they arrive and come home safe. What kind of mother would I be if I didn't check up on them?" She turned to Ella again, her emerald eyes staring at the teenager. "Care to tell me why you're wearing Kit Charming's shirt?"

"I-I . . . this isn't . . ."

Lucille clucked her tongue. "Come now, Cinderella. Lies do not become you."

Ella glared at her stepmother. "That's not my name."

"No, and yet it fits you so well, doesn't it? Imagine if Kit could have seen you at supper yesterday." Lucille chuckled. "I doubt he would have looked twice at you."

Ella's face grew hot. "Why does it matter what Kit Charming thinks?"

Lucille stopped twirling the shoe, holding it precariously by the heel. "Because Kit Charming is going to inherit the largest hotel chain in the country, and I think you're smart enough to see the benefits of attaching yourself to such a boy, even one so young."

"Attaching myself?"

Lucille rolled her eyes. "Not you, girl. What would he want with you, an orphaned nobody?" She shook her head, staring at the shoe as it reflected the morning light. "No, he needs someone with charm and grace, a regal beauty." She sighed. "Oh, if only I were a young woman again! You should have seen me with my first husband. We were only eighteen when we met. I sang at a local club and had all the men wrapped around my finger. I could dance and tell funny stories, I wrote my own music. When Jake walked in the door and saw me on stage with my red boa, he only had eyes for me. It stayed that way until the end." Lucille's bright eyes dimmed as she was transported back to her first love – her only love. If Ella remembered correctly, Lucille's first husband died on a hiking trip at twenty-three. Lucille married again and had her daughters, but she never fell in love again. Ella almost pitied her.

But her stepmother's eyes turned to steel again and she looked at her stepdaughter. "But since I am as I am, it is up to one of my daughters to enchant that dimwitted boy. It shouldn't be too hard, so long as you stay out of the way."

"What do you mean?"

"Drizella and Anastasia told me how strange he has been acting since the hospital visit a week ago. They told me about the rumour of your punch and what you said. They told me what he said to them in the car. I don't think our Kit could come up with that kind of thinking on his own." Lucille tossed the shoe from hand to hand menacingly. "Whatever you said to him at the hospital, and whatever you said to him at the party – whatever you did at the party – will never happen again. You will not speak to Kit Charming again."

Ella narrowed her eyes. "You can't forbid me to speak to someone. You're not my mother!"

"No, thankfully. But you took the fool's words to heart, about being good and kind and courageous, didn't you?" Lucille shook her head. "You are as much a fool as she was. It takes more than kindness and courage to make something of yourself in this world, Cinderella. You don't have the determination to take what you want. You're weak, just like your mother."

"Shut up!" Ella yelled as tears sprang to her eyes. "You didn't know her!"

Lucille smirked. "Yelling is unbecoming in a lady, Cinderella. Then again, it won't matter how much you yell. With this money that you have saved, I should be able to send you to a wonderful finishing school for the next year or so. Long enough for Kit to forget you ever existed."

Ella's heart stopped mid-beat. The blood pounded in her ears as the words sunk in. "You can't do that," she whispered.

"As your stepmother and legal guardian, I can and will. But only if you speak to Kit Charming, or if you disobey me again. You are to attend school as always and maintain the house as you have done for the past few years. No more parties. No more sneaking off with that Charming boy." Lucille tilted her head to the right as the shoe spun in her hand. "Do we have an agreement, Cinderella?"

Ella heard the birds chirping outside her window and felt the sun begin to warm her face, but all she could hear was that awful name and she felt bitterly cold inside and out. Is this what her life had come to? Follow orders or be sent away? Ella blinked away the new set of tears as she nodded slowly.

"We do, Stepmother."

Lucille smiled. "Wonderful." She let the shoe drop from her hand. Ella shouted "No!" as it shattered on the hardwood floor. Lucille's grin had turned mischievous.

"You won't be needing that for any future events, right Cinderella? Be a dear and clean that up, won't you?" Lucille got up from the stool and walked around the broken glass. As she passed the window, a car stopped outside the townhouse. Lucille paused and glanced out the window to see who it was. When she turned back to Ella, she looked like a cat who had cornered her mouse.

"A wonderful opportunity has presented itself. I want you to change into something presentable. Fold that shirt. Kit Charming has come to collect his belongings, and you have a message for him."

Lucille, Drizella, and Anastasia had crowded the foyer in the time it took Ella to change. She didn't have time to pin back her hair and her make-up from last night was flaking off, but at least she found a clean, brown long-sleeve shirt and black trousers. Upstairs, she took her time folding Kit's shirt.

She pressed it to her nose and inhaled deeply. Cherries, whisky, a spritz of cologne that Ella couldn't name. She inhaled again. To be back in the bathtub with him . . . it would have been easy to kiss him, Ella realized. So easy. Maybe she should have, knowing this was her fate. To never speak to him again, to never exchange banter, to never have him _listen_ (he really was a good listener, when he wanted to be) . . .

Ella shuddered. She placed the shirt on her bed and did up the buttons one by one. It was better that she hadn't kissed him. She would only have something else to miss.

When she came downstairs, she had to pause on the staircase. No one had noticed her yet. Kit, his black hair slicked back against his scalp, looked infuriatingly handsome. He had changed before coming over. His maroon slacks went nicely with his black button-up and gold vest. Ella gripped the handrail tighter. He shouldn't be allowed to look this good when she had to tell him she could never speak to him again. It wasn't _fair_.

But Ella continued down the stairs. On cue, Lucille smiled at her stepdaughter.

"Ella, there you are! How good of you to have folded Mr. Charming's shirt for him. I'm sure his maids will be most grateful."

Ella didn't want to tell Lucille Kit didn't keep maids. It would just further prove that she knew too much about Kit. Instead, she faked her best smile and inserted herself between Drizella and Anastasia who were huddled up close to Kit.

When Kit looked at her, Ella thought she must be seeing things. No one, not even her father, had looked at her with such pure joy on his face. Kit's smile nearly blinded her. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyes, but she kept her smile on. _I wish we had more time to get to know each other_ , she sighed. _It would have been nice, I think, to fall in love with you._

"Come, girls. Let's let Mr. Charming collect his things. You will come for tea sometime, won't you Mr. Charming?" asked Lucille.

Kit didn't even glance at Ella's stepmother. "I shall look at my schedule, Ms. Tremaine. I'm sure a date will make itself available."

Ella heard the shuffle of feet and let out the breath she had been holding. Kit did, too.

"I thought they would never leave," he muttered. "How are you? Not dealing with a hangover, too, I hope?"

"I'm fine. Nothing I can't handle," she said quickly. She extended the shirt towards him. "I didn't have time to wash it."

Kit put his hand on it and lightly edged it back towards her. "Keep it. I have too many shirts for my own good. Listen, can you go out for a while? I want to talk about last night. Some things are a bit blurry, but I think we should discuss it-"

"I can't," she cut him off. "I'm sorry, Kit. I can't go out with you. Lucille," she glanced at the hallway and saw the swish of a robe. She was watching. Ella cleared her throat. "I never wish to speak or see you again, Kit Charming," she said clearly, if not a little loudly. _Best to make sure she hears._

Kit furrowed his brow. "What? Why?"

Ella swallowed thickly. "I don't like you and I don't want to sully my reputation by being around you." That one hurt to say. She wasn't sure he would buy it, but Lucille said she must say it.

"Ella, you're not making sense. We didn't _do_ anything. I would have remembered that – I hope."

"Please leave." She handed the shirt to him. Kit looked from Ella to the shirt then to Ella again. When he put his hand on it, Ella tugged on it and pulled his head down towards her mouth. "I'm in danger. Find Jaq and Octavius Gus. Fourth Street. Hurry." She let go of the shirt as soon as she heard the heels of her stepmother clacking across the hardwood.

Kit straightened as well. He smiled at Lucille and her daughters. "Thank you for the return of my shirt. I shall be seeing you lovely ladies in the near future," he promised. He didn't look back at Ella as he opened the front door and left.

Once alone with her step-family, Ella was quizzed by Lucille. After hearing the report, she seemed pleased.

"You did well, Cinderella. Now, go upstairs and change into your work clothes. You have much to do today, and we still expect tea in two hours," said Lucille.

Ella bowed her head. "Yes, Stepmother."

On her way up the stairs, Drizella caught her arm and pulled her back. Her face had gone red and blotchy from anger. Ella gulped. This wasn't going to end well.

"If you _ever_ go near Kit again, I'll tell Mother you stole my pearl necklace. She'll have you thrown in jail," Drizella threatened. The jail part was unlikely, but Ella believed Drizella's intentions. She wasn't willing to play nice when it came to Kit.

Ella straightened her back and met Drizella's glare. "I pity you, Drizella. To have your mother threaten a poor girl like me just so you can get the man. It must hurt to know a man will never love you for who you really are."

The punch didn't hurt as much as Ella expected. She caught one of the pictures hanging on the staircase wall and while it smashed, Ella remained standing. She clutched her chin where the punch landed. Drizella's hand had already started to bruise. A poor place to aim for, but it still hurt.

"Kit _will_ love me! You don't know anything about me, Cinderella! You're nothing," she hissed.

"Girls!" Lucille shouted. "Back to work, now."

"Yes, Mother!" Drizella straightened her sunflower yellow dress and brushed back her thick, black hair. "Remember, Cinderella. If you say one word to him at school, you're gone. But don't worry, I'll take good care of your clothes." She smirked then headed down the stairs into the piano room for her singing lessons.

Anastasia stood near the bottom of the stairs. She looked from Ella to her sister, hurt in her eyes. Ella turned her back on the redhead and headed to her room.

Alone again, Ella sighed. She could wait for Kit to come, but she wasn't sure that was the best plan. What if he didn't find her friends? Ella went for her phone, but found it missing. _Lucille or one of the girls must have taken it._ Or perhaps they got Lucifer to do their dirty work for them. Ella sighed. Either way, she couldn't call her friends herself, or even the police. _If I can just get to Jaq's, I can come up with a better plan._

Right now, Ella had no plan. All she knew was she couldn't live in this house any longer. Even if it did hold memories of better times, the people she loved were gone and couldn't protect her from the Tremaines. Ella would have to have courage, like her mother said, and protect herself.

Ella went to her door to lock it, but saw her dead bolt gone. Ella narrowed her eyes. Lucille removed it. Now the door could only be locked from the outside. She sighed. Fine. She would have to pack quickly and hope no one caught her.

In the middle of digging out her suitcase, someone knocked on her door.

"I'm almost done getting dressed, Stepmother!" Ella called out.

Anastasia came inside instead. She shut the door quietly behind her. Ella blinked. "What do you want?" she asked.

The sixteen-year-old bit her lip, looking around Ella's room. Anastasia folded her hands behind her back. "I came to help."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "Help with what?"

"Your escape. I heard what you said to Kit. Don't worry, no one else did. Drizella was too engrossed in her phone and Mother's hearing is going, although she won't admit it." Anastasia stepped close to Ella. "I want to help. I'm tired of following Drizella and Mother's orders. What they do is mean. If Kit wants to be with someone besides us, he should be able to. It's not up to Mother or to any of us. I don't care for him anyway. I kind of like someone else, but I've been afraid to say anything. I don't want to live in fear anymore. If you can get out, I figure maybe I have a chance, too."

Ella smiled. "You're very brave, you know that?" She motioned for Anastasia to come to the bed. "Help me pack."

Once the bag was ready, Anastasia suggested Ella leave the townhouse.

"With Mother's threat, it won't be safe for you."

"But how do I get down?"

"Well, I heard tying bedsheets together can work."

Ella grinned. "And Lucille insists on storing all the old bedding up here."

The girls got to work tying the sheets together until it was long enough to reach the bottom.

"I'll lock the door from the outside once I leave. You should move some of the bigger pieces of furniture in front of it, just in case," Anastasia suggested.

Ella chuckled. "You've got a lot of good ideas, Ana. You should say them more often." Ella pushed the pile of sheets near the open window. "How can I repay you?"

Ana smiled and shook her head. "Save a spot for me at your new place? I have a feeling it won't be much fun living here once you leave, not that it was before."

"I'll see what I can do," Ella promised. She hugged Anastasia. "Thank you, Anastasia. You proved me wrong."

Anastasia raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"I always thought that, because of your family, you would never be kind or have courage, but you've proven that it doesn't matter what your background is. People make a choice as to how they behave, and you have chosen to be good. I'm so grateful." Ella hugged her again. "I'll send word somehow, once I'm safe."

Once the door was locked, Ella shoved her dresser against the door. Hopefully it would hold. She moved her bed close to the window and tied one end of the sheets to the frame, tossing the other outside the window. Once she heard it hit the ground, Ella began to climb with her back on her back.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she heard sirens. Ella slowly turned around to see three police vehicles in front of her house with a handful of officers making their way around the perimeter of the house. She heard shouting coming from the front door – Lucille's voice mixed with someone else – and wondered what in the world was going on.

A pair of officers spotted her first. Ella recognized them as Bambi's parents, the ones who handled Snow White's case. They had their guns drawn and Ella put her hands up, her bag dropping to the ground.

As soon as they recognized her, they lowered their weapons. "You're Snow White Blanchard's friend, aren't you?" Bambi's mother said.

Ella nodded. "What's going on?"

"We received a call from three young men about a girl who was in danger at the Tremaine residence. That wouldn't happen to be you, would it?" Bambi's father asked.

Ella nodded again. "Am I in trouble?"

Mrs. Costello smiled. "No, dear, not at all. Come with us. We have to ask you some questions at the station." She extended her hand to Ella and the teenager took it.

Mr. Costello picked up her bag. "Were you running away just now?"

"I wasn't sure Kit got my message. I couldn't stay here," Ella explained.

As they came around the front of the house, Ella saw Lucille still in her purple robe, but this time she wore handcuffs. Her hair had unravelled and she looked insane as she screamed and struggled against two officers trying to lead her to one of the vehicles.

"I have never abused a child! The girl is lying! I've treated her like a daughter!"

Ella cringed. Nearby were the Tremaine children. Drizella was shouting at the officer in a similar fashion to her mother. Anastasia kept quiet, but smiled when she saw Ella. They exchanged a little wave. Lucifer stood further from his family with an officer's hand on his shoulder.

"Why isn't Lucifer with his sisters?"  
Mrs. Costello looked over. "One of the callers mentioned animal bodies buried in the backyard. When asked, Lucifer confessed. He's going to be evaluated by a psychiatrist before Child Protective Services takes over. We have to make sure he's not a danger to himself or others."

"And what about my stepsisters?"

"If your stepmother is convicted, they will be placed in the foster care system. At their age, it's unlikely they'll be adopted, but hopefully they will find good foster homes so they can finish their year in high school and move on to better things in the future," Mr. Costello explained.

Ella nodded. "I hope so, too." She went into the police car as directed.

Two hours later, Ella never wanted to speak about her step-family again. She hadn't realized how exhausting it would be to go over every detail of neglect or abuse. The Costellos she did very well remembering the details and informed her she could go.

"Go where?" Ella didn't have a home anymore.

Mrs. Costello smiled. "A few of your friends have been waiting for you in the lobby."

Ella nearly dropped her bag on the ground when she saw Jaq, Octavius, and Kit sitting on a bench near the entrance to the police station. The office at the front desk smiled.

"Thank God you got here, Miss. These three haven't stopped asking about you since they got here an hour ago."

Octavius crushed Ella in a hug before she could respond. The larger man had arms the size of tree trunks, but his hugs somehow never ended in Ella needing back surgery. She returned the embrace and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Gus. Thank you," she whispered.

"And where's my thank you?" Jaq said sarcastically, hands on his hips. Ella chuckled and hugged the tall, lanky gentleman of twenty-three years.

"You already know how much I owe you, Jaq," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

When she turned to Kit, her cheek heated up. "You surprised me, Charming. I didn't think you had it in you to hunt down two strangers on a Saturday morning."

Kit shrugged, his cheeks red as well as he smiled. "I guess I'm full of surprises."

Ella hesitantly took a step forward. Before her brain had a chance to convince her it was a bad idea, Ella hugged Kit tightly, burying her head in his chest. "Thank you, Kit."

Kit ran his fingers through her hair, sending a tingle down her spine. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Ella was the first to let go – reluctantly – and found herself staying close as the Costellos informed her of the next step.

"Child Protective Services will be given your case file, Ella. From there, they will find a foster home to place you in," Mrs. Costello explained.

"I don't want to go to a foster home."

"You're sixteen, Ella. You can't live on your own."

"But I can run away, and legally I don't have to return once I leave," she pointed out.

Mr. Costello sighed. "This is true, but it would be best if you did as Child Protective Services asked."

"What if she were to stay in a hotel? My family has one and I have a room she could stay in. It's safe, close to school, and it won't cost the state anything to have her housed there," Kit suggested.

"We could also take her," Octavius said, his bald head catching the glint of the morning sunlight. "We have a spare room and we're both twenty-three."

Mrs. Costello looked to Ella. "You could stay in either place for now and Child Protective Services can discuss housing with you once they get your file. Which do you choose, Ella?"

The teenager bit her lip. "Do I have to decide right now?"

"We need to put an address on file so your case worker can find you," Mr. Costello said.

Ella looked between her friends. While staying with Octavius and Jaq would be nice – someone else to cook for her for a change! – the idea of having a place to herself, where she could collect her thoughts from the day and have time to work through this change, sounded even better.

"I'll take the hotel."

Once the officers were gone and the group stood outside, Jaq glared at Kit. "If you try anything funny, you're gonna earn yourself a fat lip, Charming."

"Jaq!" Ella said.

Octavius squeezed Ella shoulder. "Why don't you two come over for supper tomorrow? We can discuss the rest of the school year, maybe come up with a few ideas for the rest of the school year?"

Ella sighed. "Okay. I don't have a phone, though."

"If you call the hotel, her room number is 1950," Kit said.

"We'll give you a call tomorrow," Octavius promised. Just as they were about to leave, Octavius looked Kit up and down. He then looked at Ella. "You could do worse, Ella." He winked then followed his boyfriend to their minivan parked down the street.

Ella was still fighting her blush when she noticed Kit was blushing again, too. She smirked. "Alright, Prince Charming. Where's your valiant steed to take me to your castle?" she joked.

Kit laughed. "I can always count of you to break up the awkward silence, Berry." He looped her arm through his and directed her to his car.

Charming Suites was indeed charming. Ella's room split into two. The main area held a mini kitchen, couches and television. The balcony opened up to a view of Downtown Walterelias. Through the doorway was the bedroom with a king-size bed, bathroom with a shower and bathtub, and another television and balcony. Ella let out a low whistle.

"You don't skimp on your friends, do you Charming?"

Kit chuckled. "Go big or go home, I always say."

Ella dropped her bag in the bedroom then sat on the butter yellow couch. Kit put on the coffee maker. Like the car ride over, conversation was minimal, but it didn't feel strange. Ella could use some peace right now. With coffee in hand, Kit sat across from Ella. He handed her one mug. They stared at each other, sipping black coffee in a hotel room Ella would never be able to afford, and all she could think of was how strange life was.

"I didn't mean what I said in the foyer," she blurted out.

"So you didn't want me to rescue you?"

"No, that's not what I meant, I-" She noticed his smirk and glared at him. "You're such a butt, Kit Charming!" She couldn't keep the glare on and hit her smile by tossing a throw pillow at his head. Kit didn't dodge in time, but he thankfully didn't spill his coffee.

"I figure you could use a laugh after the kind of day you've had. Well, day and night, if we're being honest."

Ella glanced out the balcony. The breeze filtered in, causing the creamy curtains to blow in the wind. She liked this place already.

"I guess we should talk about that, huh?" she said with a sigh.

"The part where we almost kissed or the part where your stepmother tried to forbid you from seeing me?"

"The first part. Well, all of it probably, but I don't think I can talk about that yet."

Kit nodded. He took along sip of his coffee then placed it on the table. He leaned forward, his arms resting on his thighs as he stared at Ella. She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap, staring back.

"I still want to kiss you," he admitted.

"Me too."

"But we shouldn't."

"Not right now, no."

Kit nodded. "You need time to figure out what to do with your life, and I-"

"You need to keep working on not being a jerk."

"How was I a jerk today?" he exclaimed. "I found your friends, I called the police, I-" He noticed her smirk and shook his head. "You're good, Ella Cordona. Very good."

She grinned. "I learned from one of the best." She leaned back against the comfy couch. "But you're right. I need some time to adjust. I just went from an abusive household to life on my own. I have a lot to consider, especially if my case worker decides she wants to place me in foster care. And while I don't think you're a jerk anymore, change doesn't happen overnight. We both have a lot of work to do."

Kit nodded. "And I don't want to jeopardize a relationship with you – which I think would be amazing, by the way – because we moved too fast and didn't give ourselves a chance to get used to our new lives."

Ella smiled. "You think it would be amazing to date me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it? You're beautiful and kind and funny and beautiful and smart and brave and beautiful and did I mention beautiful?"

Ella blushed heavily. "You might have."

Kit smiled. "Good." He finished his coffee and stood. "I should get going, let you settle in and all that. I've got a running tab at the restaurant downstairs. Eat there as much as you want. You can get room service delivered, too. If you need anything, I left my number by your phone in the room."

Ella's heart sunk as she watched him rinse his mug out in the sink. She let him get as far as his shoes before clearing her throat.

"Why don't you stay for supper? I wouldn't know what to pick off a menu from a fancy place like that."

Kit paused in his footwork. He met her gaze. "Are you asking me on a date, Berry?"

"No, a date would be most improper at this stage of the game. I was merely suggesting a meal shared between us, where we discuss neutral topics like my affiliation for bread and your need to consume carbs. And perhaps we would venture into topics such as a possible future between us, but that's not definitive."

Kit grinned from ear to ear. "Well, when you put it that way, how can a guy refuse?"

And it wasn't a date, as far as they were concerned. They split the cheque and left the meal feeling better than they had in ages. Even if Kit did suggest a movie and Ella accepted, it still wasn't a date. Anything Ella didn't have to leave her room for she considered only a moment shared between friends. Even if that "friendship moment" ended up with them passed out on the bed halfway through the movie, who was Ella to judge? Kit was, after all, a very comfy pillow.


	8. Sleeping Beauty - Ch 1

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thanks for your patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it. Don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

Brier Rose Naillon was never nervous for an audition. As she stood in the centre of the choir room, the sunlight reflecting off her white-blonde curls, she swallowed thickly. Well, she had never been nervous until today.

The Muses, DSNEY's most illustrious all-girls jazz group, sat before her on the stands. Brier Rose made eye contact with each and gave them her best smile. She had dreamed of this moment for too long to let her nerves get the best of her.

"What are you gonna sing for us today, honey?" Calliope, the leader of The Muses, asked.

"It's an original composition. I wrote it last year." Brier Rose smoothed her pleated grey skirt and picked up the microphone on the music stand nearby. "I hope you enjoy it."

"I wonder, I wonder, I wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to sweet things to, a gay little love bird melody? I wonder, I wonder, if my heart keeps singing will my song go winging to someone who'll find me and bring back a love song to me?"

It wasn't long, but she hoped the piece showed off her vocal talents. She was, after all, the lead soprano of the larger female choir at the school. Brier Rose hadn't gotten there by chance.

The Muses clapped politely, but something was off. Brier Rose put the microphone away and waited.

"It was a real nice song, Brier," said Calliope. "Thanks for sharing it with us. But . . ."

"But it just wasn't jazz!" interrupted Thalia, the shortest in the group (and the largest).

Clio, the one with two ponytails, glared at Thalia. "What she means is, while it was a nice song, it doesn't suit our group."

"Yeah! You heard us perform at the Rocky Mountain Jazz Festival last year, right?" asked Terpsichore, her frizzy hair sticking up in an afro.

"Our style is less ballads and more jazz and gospel," Calliope finished. "You have a very specific voice, which is great. I love listening to you sing in the girls' choir. The problem is, our styles and voices don't mesh well."

"We really like you, but I think it's best for all of us if you wait another year and work on blending with us," Clio said.

Brier Rose's smile slipped off her face. "But you graduate this year! Next year there won't _be_ The Muses!" _How could I have been so foolish and thought I could make it with that song?_

Calliope smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Brier. It just wouldn't work. Maybe next year you can approach the Flower Sisters with an idea for a smaller girls group. You're just not ready."

The rejection stung, but it wasn't wrong. Brier Rose nodded. "Thanks for hearing me all the same. I appreciate it. Could I sit in on a few rehearsals now and again? That might help me next year."

Calliope smiled. "Of course you can. We'd love to have you. We're here every Friday from 3:30 'til 7:00."

Brier Rose gathered her backpack and slung it over her black argyle sweater. She adjusted the black headband on top of her head, making sure the red rose was a little crooked, then waved goodbye to the Muses.

Once outside the school, Brier Rose's shoulders sank. Her heart ached. _I wanted this so badly, and I blew it._ She never should have picked that song. _What was I thinking?_ The lyrics didn't even match with where she was at in life anymore and it ruined what was once a beautiful piece. It wasn't very jazzy either. She sighed. _At least Phillip will understand._

The fifteen-year-old smiled. Yes, Phillip would understand. He would buy her a chocolate fudge sundae at Daisy's Diner and they would try to figure out calculus together, and everything would be okay again. She had a little pep in her step as she walked towards the archery arena where Phillip and his club met every Wednesday. With the days getting colder, practices would end soon for the winter and start up again once the ground thawed. Brier Rose shivered. She should have brought a sweater like her aunt Flora said, but it had been so nice out that morning and she was already running late to meet Phillip at the bus stop. She wished he could pick her up at her place with his dad's car, but her aunts would flip if they found out she started dating after they made it a rule she couldn't have a boyfriend until she was 18. But breaking the rules was half the fun with Phillip.

On her way to the arena, Brier Rose spotted Ella and Kit on the football field. DSNEY's team had made it to playoffs so the team was out every night, including the cheerleaders. Brier Rose watched as Kit swung a gym bag over his shoulder while wrapping his other arm around Ella's shoulders. Ella blushed as he took her backpack, carrying it as well.

Brier Rose smiled. _Well, that certainly isn't the Kit Charming I remember._ And thank goodness for that! Brier Rose and Kit used to be friends, but when he started hanging out with the Tremaine sisters, she distanced herself. The girls, specifically Drizella, were horribly jealous of any female in Kit's life, so she thought it best to avoid the drama. At the time, she just started to have an interest in Philip. Her priorities lay elsewhere.

"Hi Ella! Hi Kit!"

But with Drizella transferred to a different school and Anastasia in a private school funded by an elderly aunt, Brier Rose thought it safe to reintroduce herself to her old friend.

The soon-to-be couple turned around and waved at Brier Rose. She waited until they were closer before handing them a bag of rose seeds from her purse.

"I know Kit has probably showered you in gifts already, but I thought your hotel room could use some flowers," she said to Ella.

The strawberry blonde smiled. "Thanks! I'll plant these as soon as I get home."

Brier Rose smiled. She glanced at Kit. "How are things going?"

"Good!" Ella jumped in. "I'm getting used to living in a hotel. It's not so bad," she said with a wink.

"Yes, you certainly enjoy running up my tab," Kit teased, squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey, I told you I will pay you back! My first cheque hasn't come in from work yet."

Brier Rose chuckled at their banter. "How is Anastasia doing, by the way? Last thing the rumour mill spit out was she's in a fancy private school out east."

Ella nodded. "That one happens to be true, unlike the many others I've heard. She's not allowed to use a cell phone up there, but she calls every week. She seems to be doing well. David Baxter, you know the baker's son on 23rd Street? He went to the school's dance that they hosted last week and was Ana's date. She said it was a lot of fun. He might be going back up next week, if he gets the time off."

"That's wonderful!" said Brier Rose. "It sounds like she's doing really well away from her family. As are you, I hope."

Ella shrugged. "It's hard some days, but I'm getting by. Knowing Lucille can't contact me while she's in jail awaiting trial is comforting. Drizella is a bit more worrisome, but so far she's stayed away."

Brier Rose squeezed Ella's shoulder. "If you need anything, let me know. Snow was thinking of a sleepover this weekend. If you've got some free time, you should come."

"Hey, are guys invited, too?"

"No!" Brier Rose said, laughing as she did. "Definitely not. But we could always arrange something for all six of us another weekend." _If Phillip and I can sneak away._

Ella glanced at her watch. "We had better get going. I've got a shift at the restaurant and Kit has some English homework that needs attention."

Kit groaned. "Don't remind me. I think Ms. Mabelle enjoys torturing me."

"Well, you are an easy target."

"Hey!"

Brier Rose shook her head and headed down the path, leaving the couple behind. It wasn't long before she heard the _thwack_ of arrows hit their targets. Her smile grew as he heard Phillip's voice giving out suggestions and tips. From what he told her, he had been a member of the club since his freshman year and promoted to club leader soon after. The teacher advisor was never there so it was up to Philip to help out the members. It was a small club, only five members on a good day, but Phillip enjoyed his time outdoors. Brier Rose couldn't blame him. She loved spending time in her aunts' garden almost as much as she did spending time with Philip. _One day I'll get to have him over for tea in the garden._ If they could just last another few years in secret, the dream would become a reality.

"Keep your arrow straight, Taran! Unless you want it buried in the dirt," Phillip said as Brier Rose rounded the corner.

Phillip Perrault stood six feet tall with tawny brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was probably the most handsome man Brier Rose had ever had the pleasure of meeting. She thought that the first time they met their freshman year. He was lankier then, but one couldn't judge. Brier Rose was quite the string bean herself. She watched him pull back the arrow, his arms flexing nicely. Brier Rose grinned. She loved being held by him.

Only Taran Lukas and Merida Dunbroch made it to practice today. Brier Rose waved at Merida who waited for her turn at the target. The Scottish immigrant winked at Brier Rose. Despite the normal insecurities everyone has at the beginning of a relationship, the one Brier Rose never had was jealousy. She never felt threatened by Merida, even though she knew it would be easy to. Merida had a unique look, with her mass of red curls and large, blue eyes that captured most boys' attention. Not that Merida seemed to notice, or care. She also housed her black shire horse, Angus, at Phillip's father's ranch. Brier Rose wasn't a particularly good rider, but she sometimes wished her aunts had a horse for her, just so she could house it at Phillip's and use it as an excuse to visit.

Once Phillip shot his arrows, he turned to find Brier Rose leaning against a nearby tree smiling at him. Phillip beamed back, setting his bow with his backpack. He jogged over and picked her up, spinning her in the air so she lost her black flats. Brier Rose laughed, clutching tightly to his neck. When her feet were back on the ground, Phillip's lips came down upon hers immediately. She blushed, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

Someone whistled. _Probably Merida._ She loved to embarrass the two. When Phillip pulled back, he smirked at Merida.

"Don't you have a target to shoot?"

"What, and interrupt this fine reunion? As if you two don't see each other every day," Merida replied.

Phillip looked back at Brier Rose, still wrapped tight in his arms. "It's not the same."

Brier Rose nodded, guilt eating away at her heart. "No, it's not."

Phillip pecked her forehead then went to grab his stuff. "I'll see you guys next week. I have to study."

"Better look at those books between 'studying,' Phil," Merida called over her shoulder teasingly.

The couple set off down the path back to the school grounds then veered onto the sidewalk for Downtown Waterelias. Daisy's Diner was only a twenty minute walk and after her audition, Brier Rose could use the exercise.

"How was the audition?" Phillip asked. When he saw Brier Rose's cringe, he squeezed her hand. "That bad, huh?" He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry, hun."

"It's okay," she said quietly, leaning her head against his arm as they walked. "I shouldn't have picked that song. And they were right, I'm not ready yet. But I get to sit in on some practices, so maybe next year I can start my own girls group."

"That would be great! And I could play bass and back you up."

Brier Rose laughed. "It's a girls group for a reason, sweetheart. But thank you. That means a lot." She reached up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "At least we get to do our solo this year."

Phillip nodded. "You wrote a good one with 'Once Upon A Time.' It's not surprising the Flower Sisters chose it for our final concert in May."

"We have lots of time to practice, too."

They fell into silence as they continued their walk. When they were halfway to the diner, Brier Rose looked up at her boyfriend.

"Do you regret getting involved with me?"

"What? No! Why would you say that?" He looked down at her. "I love you, Brier Rose. I would never regret being in a relationship with you."

Brier Rose smiled and squeezed his hand. "I guess I'm just asking because I know it's not easy keeping it a secret from everyone. It must bother you."

"Well, yeah, it is hard and I wish we didn't have to, but I would rather be with you secretly than be single and wishing I could be with you."

"Do you think you can handle three more years of waiting until we can tell our families?"

Phillip nodded. "As long as I have you, I could wait 100 years."

Brier Rose laughed. "You are such a romantic, Phillip Perrault."

The homework did get done over a chocolate malt shared between the two. By the time she got home, Brier Rose was late for supper. She checked her phone to make sure her aunts hadn't called. Pocahontas said she would text if they called her house. Technically, she had gone on a study date like she told her aunts. It just wasn't with Pocahontas.

Brier Rose walked up the hedged path to the cottage her aunts owned near Downtown Walterelias. The suburb where they resided had larger lots with bigger yards, perfect for the Fae sisters. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather loved three things: gardening, reading, and complaining about whose turn it was to do the dishes. Their quaint cottage helped them accomplish two of those tasks, leaving Brier Rose to usually load and unload the dish washer.

"Hi, sorry I'm late! We're learning a new lesson in calculus this week and-"

Brier Rose paused. Her aunts were not in the foyer hounding her with questions as they always did when she was late. The teenager looked around and saw no sign of them. She walked into the living room and saw the fire was crackling in the fireplace. Still no sign of her aunts.

"Surprise!"

Brier Rose gasped. She turned around to find her aunts right behind her. In Fauna's hands was a cake with violet frosting to match Brier Rose's eyes. In Flora's hands was a lovely pink dress with long sleeves and a full skirt that trailed the ground. Brier Rose's eyes widened.

"What . . . What's all this for?"

"Your birthday, silly!" Fauna said.

"We know it is tomorrow, but we wanted to surprise you today," said Flora.

"Here, open your present," Merryweather said, handing her a wrapped box from behind her back.

 _I completely forgot it's my birthday tomorrow!_ Brier Rose laughed at herself as she was ushered into the living to sit on the couch beside her aunts. The stress rested on the red velvet chair near the fire. The cake waited on the table to be cut.

Brier Rose untied the ribbon on the box and carefully peeled back the paper. She popped the lid off to reveal and photo album. It was small, holding approximately only 100 photos, but it surprised her. Brier Rose's aunts very rarely took photos of her when she was growing up. _What could it be full of?_

"Open it!" Flora encouraged with a smile.

Brier Rose flipped open the cover and stared. Her hand rested over the portrait of two people, the man with a head of black hair and a beard, the woman looking like an older version of Brier Rose.

"Who . . ." she whispered.

"These are your parents, my dear," Flora said.

"My parents?" She stared at Flora. "You said my parents died in a house fire, that there were no photos left of them."

"We haven't been entirely truthful with you, Brier Rose," Merryweather confessed.

Brier Rose squinted. "About what?"

"Everything," Faura said with a sigh. "Even your name."

"My name?" She looked to Flora. "What are you three talking about?"

Flora took Brier Rose's hand in hers. "We had best start from the beginning. It's a long story."

"I'll start," Merryweather volunteered. "Your parents were very young when they had you, Brier Rose. Your mother, her name is Leah, she was only 20 when she and your father Stefan welcomed you into the world. They didn't have a lot of money and so one day, their friend Maleficent offered them an opportunity to make some quick cash."

"At first it was only your father who delivered the drugs, but soon your mother had to start, too," said Fauna. "We looked after you as much as we could, but your mother – our sister – was gone so much. We tried to rein her in, but by the time we figured out she and your father were addicted to whatever it was they were selling, it was too late."

"Instead of buying diapers, they bought drugs with the money they made from doing the drops for Maleficent," said Flora. "Eventually, they needed more money. Maleficent, with all her bright ideas, decided to bring them along on a robbery. Except the person they were attempting to rob was home and Maleficent killed him. Your parents were brought in as well as an accessory to murder and went to jail, as did Maleficent."

Brier Rose stared at her aunts in horror. "A-Are they alive?"

"Yes, dear. Very much alive," said Flora. She wrung her hands. "The reason we're telling you this is because . . . well . . ."

"Because they want to meet you," said Merryweather.

"Meet me? In jail?"

Fauna shook her head. "They have been in witness protection for the last five years. They struck a deal with the district attorney to bring down Maleficent's various operations and have lived outside Walterelias for that time."

"But on your fifteenth birthday, they called and said they wanted to see you," said Flora. "We said no. You were still too young. But now, with you being 16 tomorrow, we thought it might be best if you did meet them. They want you to move in with them, but that's for a later time. You are still in school and it's best we wait."

Brier Rose looked at each of her aunts, unsure what to say. Everything she thought she knew about her life was a lie.

"You said something about my name. What about my name?"

"Your real name is Aurora. Aurora Gabriella," Merryweather said.

Brier Rose pressed a hand against her chest to try and control her breathing. "And when am I to meet them?" she stammered.

"Tonight," said Fauna.

"Tonight!" Brier Rose screeched. "I don't want to see them tonight. I don't want to see them ever! There must be some mistake. They can't be my parents."

Flora lowered her gaze. "I'm afraid they are, and I'm afraid we must. It was part of their deal with the attorney. I don't know how he allowed it, but he did and we have no choice."

Brier Rose flew from her seat, pushing the couch back and sending the photo album flying. It landed in the fireplace, but no one tried to rescue it.

"I can't believe you three lied to me! How could you?" Brier Rose sobbed as she ran from the living room. She took the stairs to her upstairs room two at a time and slammed the door when she got there. She landed on her bed and cried her heart out as the soft mattress cushioned her. It still didn't feel real, but if it was, she had one horrible thought in her head: _What am I going to do about Phillip?_

As much as the four women wanted to ignore the court order, they could not. Brier Rose didn't have the energy to fight as she was fitted into the pink dress and her waves of blonde hair brushed out so they shone. She donned her favourite jacket and forced herself to follow her aunts into the taxi to the hotel where her parents awaited her.

On the way, she felt as if she was being watched. Perhaps it was only her aunts worrying, but it bothered her all the same. Brier Rose had not said one word since her aunts came into her room and got her ready. She vowed not to speak to her parents when she met them. _Parents. I have parents!_ It was such an odd thought.

Brier Rose wanted to text Phillip, but she couldn't. Flora had her phone so Brier Rose wouldn't run off. The teenager sighed. She wished this night was over.

Charming Suites lived up to its name, as most things with the Charming name did. Brier Rose wondered which room Ella was in. If she could slip away, perhaps Ella and Kit could help her find a way out of this mess.

Instead of being led to her parents' room, Brier Rose was directed to a room on the level above. Apparently, it was to keep her safe in case any of her parents' enemies tried to harm her parents. She almost wished they would. Brier Rose shook her head. _What an ugly thought_.

Just when she settled on the mattress, her aunts came over with another present. Flora placed a little, gold tiara on her head.

"Your parents bought it for you last year, but we wanted to save it for today," Flora explained.

"They always called you their little princess," Fauna added.

Brier Rose covered her face and began to cry again.

The aunts exchanged worried looks. "Let's let her get some rest," Flora suggested. Brier Rose heard them leave. Soon, her parents would arrive with whatever FBI agent was assigned to their case. Brier Rose wished she never left her cottage that day.

A voice interrupted Brier Rose's pitying thoughts. It sounded so soothing, so gentle. Brier Rose lowered her hands from her face and stared at the mirror hanging on the wall. It sounded like the voice was coming from behind it. In a trance, Brier Rose got up and went to the mirror. Behind the mirror lay a compartment. Brier Rose pressed on it and suddenly the wall slid away. The voice called to her, leading her down the set of stairs to wherever they led.

The little logic left in Brier Rose's entranced brain said it must lead to the servants' quarters. It had to be a secret servant entrance from when Kit's grandfather ran the hotel. Either way, Brier Rose followed the voice down, down, down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom, a woman in black with a flamboyant, black hat with green flowers on it greeted her.

"How nice to finally meet you, Aurora. I've heard so much about you from your parents."

The voice! Brier Rose swayed on her feet. The melodic sound had her deep within its clutches.

The woman came closer until she was standing in front of the teenage. "You don't know me, but I know you very well. I've spent the past 15 years dreaming of this day when I can exact my revenge on your parents for ruining my life." She grinned, her red lipstick staining her teeth. "But don't worry, you won't be the only one to suffer. Phillip Perrault's father is not innocent either, and little Phillip shall pay for his father's misdeeds."

The woman leaned close to Brier Rose's ear. "Now, when I command it, you are going to fall into a deep sleep. A sleep so deep you cannot awaken unless I give the command. Now, sleep!"

Brier Rose collapsed, her body a dead weight in the woman's arms. Maleficent cackled. Her plan had worked. She could hear footsteps on the stairs and panicked voices. She grinned. Perfect! She slipped out of the room and down another set of stairs. Now to take care of Phillip.


	9. Sleeping Beauty - Ch 2

**Author's Note: I'm back! I finally kicked the writer's block for this story and I hope to continue to update it regularly while I wait for my editor to get back to me about my third book. Thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Also I fixed Philip's last name. It's now Baylor again. Sorry about that! Leave a review if you'd like.**

* * *

Philip's father Hubert Baylor liked two things in this world: success and a good scotch. When he came home from his extended business trip, it seemed to Philip his father's main goal was to size up his youngest son. Hubert insisted on catching a cab to his house in the Wonder district, despite Philip's assurance he could pick Hubert up. When his father walked in the door three sheets to the wind and smelling like brandy, Philip was suddenly glad he hadn't been the doting son.

Hubert clapped his son on the back then waddled to his favourite chair in the living room. His liquor cabinet was only a foot away, the perfect distance for a portly man in his mid-fifties. Philip cringed as he sat across from his father, his plate of supper on his lap. He wondered if Hubert had eaten anything since his flight, but decided not to ask. Hubert kept rambling about his adventures in New York and Philip had barely been able to get in a "hello" before Hubert was off.

As his father gabbed, Philip thought of Brier Rose. He wondered what she was up to the night before her sixteenth birthday. He planned to surprise her with a bouquet of roses at school and a picnic at lunch. He originally wanted to take her out for supper, but when Hubert decided to come home a day early, Philip changed his mind. The last thing he needed was Hubert quizzing him when he got back. He did that enough already.

"How are your studies coming, my boy?" Hubert asked, his jowls jigging beneath his white beard.

Philip looked up from his plate of leftover pizza. "Good! I'm getting A's in everything except English. I've asked Belle to help me out with an upcoming essay. I should be able to get a B by the end of the semester."

Hubert nodded. "Aim for success, Philip! That's what we Baylors do!"

How many times had he heard this growing up? His brothers Richard, Clark, and Greg had long since escaped the house, but Hubert's familiar lecture still followed the older Baylor boys.

Philip nodded. "I will, Dad. Promise."

Hubert took another sip of his brandy. "When I was away, I had a few prospective business partners over for lunch. A few brought their daughters." Hubert glanced at Philip. Philip pointedly looked away. _Oh God, not again._

"Dad, please. We've gone over this. I don't want to date right now. I'm only sixteen! I'm still in high school. Shouldn't I focus on my studies like you keep telling me to?" _Plus I already have a girlfriend._

Hubert's face turned red like it always did when he was drinking heavily and being challenged. "Who says you can't focus on school and have a little fun? These girls were very nice. I think you would like them."

"Almost as much as you like their fathers' pocketbooks?"

"I'll have none of that sass in my house, boy! Do you hear?" Hubert yelled.

Philip felt his body flush. He regretted the black argyle sweater he was wearing. Philip took a deep breath and shook his head. "Yes, Dad."

The two passed the next five minutes in awkward silence. Hubert finished his brandy and Philip couldn't eat more than a few bites of his supper. Just as he was about to excuse himself and call Brier Rose, there came a knock at the door. Philip jumped at the chance to escape the tense living room and went to get it.

A tall man in his late forties with cropped black hair and a goatee greeted him at the door. He wore dark sunglasses, even though the sun had almost set. He held up a badge that read FBI. Philip's eyes widened.

"Is this the residence of Hubert Baylor?"

"Y-Yes. He's my father. What do you want?"

The man put his badge away in his jacket pocket. "May I come in? I have something to discuss with your father."

Philip hesitated. "He's not himself right now. He just got back from a long flight . . ."

"I'm afraid it's important. Now please, may I come in?"

Philip sighed. "Alright." The man followed him inside. Philip led him to the living room. The man pulled out his badge again.

"I'm Special Agent Derek Watson. Hubert Baylor, you and your son need to come with me immediately. Maleficent has escaped prison and Leah and Stefan Christianson have requested your presence," the man said.

All the blood drained from Hubert's face. Philip's eyes widened. He had never seen his father so pale before. Or so frightened, for that matter. Hubert's large frame began to shake. "She's escaped?" he whispered. He then shook his head and seemed to get a hold of himself. "How could you let this happen?" he shouted. "She's a danger to everyone! Has she harmed the girl?"

Agent Watson sighed. "It's unclear at this time. All we know is Maleficent used her hypnosis to put her into a deep sleep. No one has been able to wake her. She's been moved to the hospital. Now, come on. You are needed at Charming Suites."

Hubert pushed himself from the chair and followed Agent Watson. Philip stared at the two in shock. "Dad? What's going on?"

Hubert sighed. "Come along, Philip. I'll explain everything on the way over."

For once, Hubert kept his word. Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the shock of Maleficent's freedom, but Hubert told Philip who this Maleficent person was, along with Stefan and Leah.

"Wait, so Brier Rose, the girl I go to school with, her real name is Aurora and Stefan and Leah are her parents?" Philip asked.

Hubert nodded. "I knew Stefan and Leah before Aurora was born, before they met Maleficent. I knew they were having troubles, but I never thought they would go to Maleficent. Nor did I suspect I myself would turn to her when money became tight." Hubert cringed. "Your mother was furious. I don't think she ever quite forgave me for getting Maleficent involved in our lives. When she died five years ago, I asked her to forgive me, but I think the medication made her confused. You know how much pain she was in."

Philip did indeed. He had been at his mother's bedside during the final days of her battle with a failing heart. Her donor heart had been rejected and it was only a matter of time, but eleven-year-old Philip hadn't expected to lose his mother so soon.

Hubert sighed. "I became a dealer for Maleficent in order to pay the last of those medical bills. But I took a deal and was a witness in her trial. I was not there for the murder, thank God. But I knew of her other operations. I've been on probation for five years and I will be for another ten. It was worth it, though, to get to see you grow up." Hubert reached to his side and patted Philip on the knee. "You're turning into a fine man, Philip. A much better man than me."

Philip's mouth hung open in shock. He never expected to hear those words from his father. "T-Thank you, Dad. I won't let you down. I promise."

Hubert smiled. "I know you won't. You may not like the idea of being a professional horse jockey, but perhaps I would have some use for a family vet," he said with a wink.

Philip's heart almost stopped. _I can't wait to tell Brier Rose._ Philip's smile faded. "Wait. What Agent Watson said about the girl . . . He meant Brier Rose, didn't he? Maleficent hypnotized her?"

Hubert nodded. "Maleficent's special talent was hypnosis. She could convince people to do things they wouldn't normally do. I suspect that's how she escaped prison."

Philip broke out in a cold sweat. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wanted to chew Agent Watson out for letting this happen to his girlfriend but he couldn't because no one _knew_ Brier Rose was his girlfriend and he wished so badly he had told her he loved her but he had no clue if Brier Rose felt that way and he was chicken and . . .

By the time Philip and his father reached Stefan and Leah's hotel room, Philip's heart was racing. He felt like he would faint. This feeling only increased when he met Brier Rose's parents, especially Leah. Philip's eyes widened. _She looks almost identical to Brier Rose._ He clumsily shook hands in between introductions made by Hubert. Philip didn't notice much, his thoughts consumed by his sleeping girlfriend, but he did notice the high presence of FBI agents in the suite. He even saw a few of Kit's security guards.

Leah came up beside Philip. Hubert and Stefan were catching up over a scotch on the rocks. Leah placed her hand on his arm. "Kit Charming has been so kind to us. When he heard of the problem, he sent extra guards to watch us while we're here. He even went with this girl, Ella, to the hospital with Aurora. Ella is a friend of Aurora's, yes? And you are too?"

The easy answer would be yes. Philip was a friend. But for the last twenty minutes, Philip had stopped caring about the consequences of being called Brier Rose's girlfriend. If her parents were in witness protection and decided to take her away, he didn't want to think of his final days with her as a coward, hiding behind what was easy instead of what was right.

"No, actually. I'm her boyfriend," Philip replied.

It seemed everyone, or at least everyone important, stopped talking at that exact moment. Hubert dropped his glass of scotch. Brier Rose's aunts stared at Philip in shock. Leah was the only one to smile. She squeezed his arm. "My daughter is lucky, then, to have someone like you in her life."

Philip swallowed thickly. "I certainly hope so, ma'am. I just wish she was here."

Leah nodded. "I do, too. This wasn't how I imagined our first night with our daughter to go."

"Neither did we," Flora said, folding her arms across her chest. "We never should have left her alone. Never." She shook her head.

Fauna pulled out a tissue from the sleeve of her green shirt and blew her nose. "We should have told her sooner. Then it wouldn't have been such a shock for the poor girl. I'm sure she felt just awful in those last moments."

"Oh, hush both of you. Brier Rose is a strong girl. If anyone can beat Maleficent's hypnosis, it's her," said Merryweather. "Come on, we have to think. The agents said Maleficent is likely hiding out in one of her old haunts. Leah, where do you remember Maleficent spending most of her time?"

While Leah helped her sisters, Philip stood by the window. Hubert kept glancing over at Philip, but Stefan still held his attention. _Thank goodness for small miracles._ Philip was not looking forward to the ride home.

Philip's phone started vibrating. He pulled it out of his jean pocket and saw it was a text message from Brier Rose's phone.

 _If you want to wake your precious love, meet me in the alleyway beside Charming Suites. Come alone, or the girl will never wake._

Philip stared at the message. Would he be so stupid as to run into danger for Brier Rose? Of course he would. She was Brier Rose and he was Philip and they were, quite simply, meant to be. He stuffed his phone back in his pocket and began to make his way to the door. For FBI agents, they weren't very observant. He got to the door before an agent even asked him where he was going.

"I'm starving. Kit has a tab for me at the restaurant below. I'll be there."

The agent nodded and told him to take the food to go. If he wasn't back in twenty minutes, he would be in big trouble. Philip assured the agent he would be right back then left. He never took the stairs so fast in his life. By the time he reached the main level, he was panting.

Philip went to the alleyway and pulled out his phone, ready to call Brier Rose's phone, when he felt something hard hit him on the back of his head. The world went black as he fell to the ground.

Philip groaned. His head was pounding, as if he was back in grade 9 and was just experiencing his first hangover. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark warehouse tied to a wooden chair. The rope dug into his wrists as he twisted around. Philip tried to see if anyone was there, but it looked like the warehouse was deserted. He sighed. _You really are an idiot, Philip. What hero gets ambushed within the first two seconds of the rescue?_

Someone cackled nearby. Philip squinted into the darkness. "Who's there?" he called out.

From the shadows came Maleficent. She was just as Hubert described her, except for the extra crow's feet and bags under her eyes. She even had the sickly, greenish tint to her skin, although that might have been from the bad lighting. She walked over to Philip and stood before him, a walking stick in one hand and Brier Rose's phone in the other. "I knew swiping the girl's phone would come in handy. I should have known you would be foolish enough to want to play the hero." She shook her head. "Pathetic, really. But you are your father's son, after all." She laughed.

Philip fought against the restraints but he couldn't reach her. "Leave my father out of this!"

Maleficent's laughing stopped, but she kept her grin. "Oh, but he has everything to do with this! If he hadn't taken what was mine, I would not have needed to take you."

"What did he take from you that was so important? I thought Brier Rose's parents got you locked up."

"They did, and they have received their punishment." A raven flew down from the rafters and landed on Maleficent's shoulder. She began to stoke it with one hand. "Their daughter is what they love most and now they have lost her to my sleeping spell. Hubert, however, well he loves his money. So I had to find a different way to get back at him." Maleficent grabbed a nearby chair and sat down, stretching out her long legs from underneath her black cloak. "I don't suppose he told you how he managed to create his racing team, hmm?"

"He always told me he saved his money."

Maleficent laughed. "That man couldn't save enough to buy cheap scotch. He may have spoken at my trial and cut that stupid deal, but he left out a very important detail. He stole my money. All of it. He learned of the location a week before I was captured and when I was thrown away to rot in that horrid cell, he slipped in and took it all." Maleficent shook her head. "Well, justice shall prevail, as they say. No good deed goes unpunished, after all."

Philip swallowed. "What do you need me for, then?"

"Ransom, of course. One of my little goons has already dropped off a message for Hubert. If he wants to see you alive again, he must return my money to me. In full." She smirked. "With interest."

"And if he doesn't?"

Maleficent twirled her staff in one hand. "It doesn't end well for you then, my boy." She got up and leaned over Philip. "Best pray your father loves you more than he loves his precious racing team." She turned away and began to walk back to the shadows, only they weren't exactly shadows anymore. Some were body guards meant to keep an eye on him. Others were ravens. Lots of ravens. Philip swallowed thickly.

The door she came through slammed shut and Philip was alone again, or as alone as he could be in the guarded warehouse. As he sat in the uncomfortable chair, he thought over what Maleficent had said. It was possible she was lying, but the longer Philip thought about it, the less likely he believed she would lie about something like that. Why go through the trouble of kidnapping him if Hubert hadn't wronged her in some way. Besides, stealing her money _would_ be something Hubert would do, especially to accomplish his long-time dream. Philip sighed. Some days, he wished he was adopted. As soon as he thought that, he cringed. Look what being adopted had gotten Brier Rose.

Philip wasn't sure how much time had passed between Maleficent's exit and re-entrance, but he must have dozed off, for he didn't notice her there until she was standing over him. She smiled. "Have a good sleep, Philip? I certainly hope you did, for I'm afraid you're going to need your strength for the next little while."

Philip raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's going on?"

Maleficent sighed. "It seems your father is being stubborn, as usual. He never was the brightest of my dealers." She shrugged. "Oh well. It looks like we'll just have to do this the hard way." She reached out a hand to her left and someone placed a sharp kitchen knife in it. "I told myself I wouldn't do this, but Hubert has to see that I'm serious. When they get your finger and match your print, he'll have to send me the money."

"My finger?" he exclaimed. "You can't take my finger! Please," he begged. Philip started jostling in the chair, trying to get lose.

"Now really, Philip, please try to act with dignity. I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's a sacrifice I have to make." She snapped her fingers. "Hold him down. I don't want to miss."

Philip was screaming his head off for help when a swarm of FBI agents and police booted in the door to the warehouse. Maleficent's goons started to flee, including the two who held Philip. His bonds were still tied, but at least the knife was gone. Maleficent, however, was not. She pulled a gun out from underneath her cloak and as she was about to aim it at one of the police officers, a sniper hiding somewhere above got her cleanly through the skull. Maleficent was dead before she hit the ground.

"No!" Philip shouted. "She was the only one who could wake Brier Rose!" Philip started to sob. _I'll never talk to Brier Rose again._

The officers untied Philip and tried to comfort him, but he shrugged them off. When he got outside, he demanded to be taken straight to Brier Rose's hospital room. The officers Costello and Costello suggested he be examined first, but Philip refused.

The female Costello sighed. "If you insist, honey."

Philip stumbled into Brier Rose's dimly lit hospital room an hour later. Ella was asleep on the couch with a blanket over her lap. Kit had opted for the floor, but his head leaned back against the couch and Ella's arm hung limply over his shoulder. Philip stepped over Kit to get to Brier Rose's bed. He slumped into the chair and took her hand in his. "I'm so sorry, Brier. I tried to be the hero, but I just messed everything up. I don't care if you remain in this hospital forever. I'll visit you every day. You're my best friend, Brier Rose. I love you." He got up and leaned over her. He removed his hand from hers to brush back her golden curls. Then he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Philip pulled back a moment later and was about to find a place to take a nap when he heard a gasp. He looked to see Brier Rose's eyes open. She blinked rapidly.

"Philip?" Her voice was a little hoarse but Philip had never heard anything so beautiful in his life.


	10. Sleeping Beauty - Ch 3

The doctors couldn't explain why Brier Rose woke up at that exact moment. The main consensus was once Maleficent died, the hypnosis wore off. Brier Rose had another idea. She knew most people didn't believe in true love, but perhaps that was the cause of her sudden wakefulness. Whatever the reason, Brier Rose was just glad to be awake and with the people she loved.

Her parents, who she had never met before they came to see her at the hospital, asked if she would like to come stay with them while she recovered. Brier Rose respectfully declined. She just wanted to go home with her aunts to her familiar bed and cozy cottage. She didn't say much to her parents while they visited for the few minutes they were allowed. The FBI agents were afraid Maleficent's goons would seek revenge, so Leah and Stefan were not able to chat for long. They promised they would visit within a week to check up on her. Brier Rose knew when they came she would have to decide whether or not to go back with them to Washington, but for now Brier Rose chose to focus on the good things, like her aunts, Philip, and home.

The next day she awoke in her own bed. She spent the day baking with Fauna, sewing with Flora, and watching movies with Merryweather. She hadn't had such a fun day in years. However, the real surprise greeted her in the early evening when a plethora of cards, flowers, and little gifts arrived on her doorstep. She carried them inside and she and her aunts went through them together. Most were from the girls in her choir groups and her friends. One was even from The Muses asking her to come back to re-audition. Apparently something had changed their minds. Brier Rose sent them a Facebook message thanking them for their reconsideration, but she wouldn't be coming in. They made the right choice the first time. Brier Rose may not have a jazzy voice, but her voice _was_ good and she planned on using it to her full advantage in the coming months. She had promised Ella she would get them to Banff in the spring and she was going to do her best to accomplish that goal.

Brier Rose spent most of the night sending out "thank you" messages to her friends. When Flora asked her if Philip would like to come for supper tomorrow, Brier Rose nearly dropped her phone in her cup of tea.

"You mean you want to meet him? Really?" she asked.

"Of course we do, dear!" Fauna said, sitting beside her niece on the couch. "The only reason we wanted you to wait until you found a boyfriend was because of your parents. We didn't want you to have to choose between love and your family."

"And boys are trouble," Merryweather added. "Well, most of them anyway. Yours seems to have a good head on his shoulders, despite his father's drinking."

Brier Rose blushed. "He really is a good man, Merryweather. I'll ask him and you'll see."

Philip did indeed agree to come for supper. He wore his nice navy slacks with a matching button-up shirt and red vest. He brought a bouquet of flowers for each aunt in their favourite colour. Needless to say, they were smitten with the Baylor boy. Brier Rose was impressed with Philip's composure throughout the night. He handled every question with his usual calm demeanour. When he recounted the moment he admitted he was Brier Rose's boyfriend, she laughed. She could only imagine her aunts' shock at the news.

"We never knew you were so good at keeping secrets, Rose!" Flora said with a chuckle.

Merryweather smirked. "There better not be any more secrets!"

"So long as you don't have any, Merryweather," Brier Rose teased. Merryweather flushed and everyone else laughed.

Philip went home at nine with an invitation to come back soon. Once the door shut, the aunts told Brier Rose they would make an appointment for her to see the doctor next week to talk about birth control options.

"Just in case, dear," Flora said. She patted Brier Rose's arm as she made her way into the kitchen. Brier Rose had blushed and hoped they wouldn't mention it again.

The next few days passed quickly. DNSEY allowed Brier Rose a few days off to recover, but she was excited to go back on Friday. She had missed so many choir practices! And she was sure her greenhouse needed tending to. She couldn't wait to have lunch with Snow and Ella and discuss the upcoming Christmas concert. It may be two months away, but the girls had a lot of work to do in order to impress the Flower Sisters.

Brier Rose decided to spend her last day out of school in the backyard tending to her garden. The oak trees provided enough shade for Brier Rose to rest under when the sun became too hot. She had worked her way through her collection of roses and was about to get started on the lilies when she heard a car door slam. Knees in the dirt and a broad sunhat on her head, Brier Rose looked towards the back gate. She saw a black Mercedes parked in the driveway. She couldn't tell who was there, but she heard a knock at the front door. Brier Rose turned back to her lilies. She was sure her aunts would handle it.

A moment later, the backdoor opened and Flora stood there. "Rose, your parents are here. They want to speak to you."

Brier Rose's heart started to beat faster. She took a deep breath. "They can come out here. I'm a little dirty and I don't want to get the floor muddy again." She looked back at the tiger lilies before she could see Flora's worried expression. She heard her parents' footsteps on the grass as they came closer.

"Aurora? How are you doing dear?" her mother asked.

Brier Rose glanced up and met the older woman's stare. _Philip was right. She does look a lot like me._ It was unsettling to stare into the eyes of an older version of herself. She looked to her father instead and saw a lanky man with salt and pepper hair who seemed visibly uncomfortable in the outdoors. She noticed he stood a step back from Brier Rose, avoiding the dirt she was sitting in.

"It's Brier Rose, please," Brier Rose replied. "And I'm fine, thank you. How are you?"

Leah smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I'll try to remember next time. It's just so hard. I've been thinking of you as Aurora for so many years now." She sighed. "We're doing well, but we came to ask if you would like to come to Washington with us. To live with us, that is."

"We're leaving today in a few hours," Stefan added.

Brier Rose swallowed. She knew this moment was coming but she wished she didn't have to do this. She hated confrontation. She got up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. Her blue t-shirt had grass stains on it and some dirt particles clung to the collar. She folded her hands in front of her and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't. I have a life here. My aunts have taken good care of me and I don't know any home besides theirs. I'm still in high school. All my friends are here. I'm in choir and the girls are counting on me to help them get to a special concert." Her cheeks heated up. "And most importantly, I love Philip. I won't leave him behind. Not after everything we've been through."

Stefan took it the hardest. His eyes welled up with tears and he marched back inside without a word. Brier Rose could hear voices being raised. Leah sighed and shook her head in her husband's direction. She then looked back at her daughter. "May I sit with you while you garden? I don't have a green thumb, but I find watching the people who do fascinating."

Brier Rose nodded. "Of course. I'm just working on my lilies right now. The roses have been trimmed if you want to take one with you."

Leah smiled. "Thank you, dear. That's very kind of you."

The two women sat in the dirt together in a comfortable, if not slightly awkward, silence. A few minutes passed before Brier Rose gathered the nerve to ask her mother the question that had haunted her since she knew her parents were alive.

"Why did you place me with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather? Why didn't you try to get clean for me?" Brier Rose asked quietly.

Leah's shoulders stiffened. "Oh Rose . . . I wish I had a better answer for you. But to put it simply, I was too addicted to know what I was doing. My sisters made the right decision to take you from my care. Stefan and I were desperate for money and Maleficent was very convincing. She didn't force us to take the drugs, but when she noticed how tired we were, she suggested it might help us stay alert. And it did. I didn't sleep for three days that first time. I never had so much energy." Leah shook her head. "But I regret every day letting myself get mixed up with her. I wasn't a good mother to you. I hope someday you can forgive your father and me for what we put you through."

Brier Rose met her mother's gaze. "I hope I can, too. Honestly, I'm not sure what I feel towards you right now. I'm not angry exactly, but I'm confused. And hurt. I wish I had more time to ask you more questions."

Leah reached into her pocket and pulled out a blank business card. Brier Rose noticed a number was written on the back. She handed it to Brier Rose. "Our handler said we can keep in touch now. This is my cell phone number. If you have more questions, or just want to talk, don't hesitate to reach out. I know how important your life is here. Your father understands, too. He just misses you so much, Rose. Give him some time and you'll see what a good man he is now."

Brier Rose took the card and stuffed it into her jean pocket. "Have a safe flight."

Leah stood and nodded. "Enjoy your first day back tomorrow. I'm sure you and your friends have lots to catch up on."

Brier Rose stood but hesitated. What was she supposed to do? Hugging didn't feel right, but anything less seemed too impersonal for the woman who was her mother. Brier Rose stuck out her hand for a shake. "Goodbye, Leah."

Leah shook her head with a smile. "Goodbye, Brier Rose."

Brier Rose watched her parents and their handler pull out of the driveway. She didn't draw her gaze away until she felt the first raindrop hit her nose. Fauna opened the kitchen window.

"Rose, come inside! You'll catch your death!" Fauna shouted.

"And you'll be late for supper with Philip and his father!" Flora added. She and her younger sister were busy doing the lunch dishes, it seemed.

Brier Rose did as she was told and left her gardening tools underneath the nearest oak tree.

Brier Rose hadn't been this nervous since her first date with Philip. Her aunts had dropped her off and informed her she had to be home by ten o'clock. If she wanted a ride, she needed to call a half hour before. Brier Rose agreed then ran to the front door of Philip's house, trying to avoid getting drenched. She picked up her long, bright pink skirt in both hands to avoid it trailing in the mud puddles. Her long curls were damp and her matching long-sleeve pink shirt had speckles of rain on it, but she was as ready as she could be to meet Hubert.

When Philip answered the door, all the fear and nerves left her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, stealing his warmth. Philip laughed. "You look like you need a cup of tea. And a blanket."

"And a movie?" she suggested.

Philip chuckled. "I'm afraid my dad isn't a fan of animated movies like we are. Maybe this Saturday? I've got no plans."

Brier Rose reached up on her toes and pecked his cheek. "That sounds wonderful. Now let me inside! It's raining cats and dogs out here," she teased.

Philip led her inside and to the dining room where Hubert was waiting. The table was set and the food already on the table. Brier Rose smiled at Philip's father. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you, Mr. Baylor. I'm afraid the hospital visit is still a bit of a blur."

Hubert got up and gave Brier Rose a hug, shocking not only Brier Rose but Philip. She returned the hug as best she could. When Hubert pulled back, he was all smiles.

"My dear, think nothing of it! After the time you and Philip had, it's no wonder you don't remember much. Come, come sit at the table! I hope you like roast beef. I asked the cook to make her special recipe." He sat down and urged Philip to pull out Brier Rose's chair so she could sit. Brier Rose found this delightfully hilarious and had to do her best to contain her laughter. This was certainly not the Hubert she heard Philip speak of so often, or the man she saw a few days ago.

The conversation over the tasty food bounced from classes to hobbies to pets to her aunts and finally settled on post-secondary plans.

"I've got big dreams for my youngest, as I'm sure you know, but it seems to me he might have ideas of his own and I was wondering what your thoughts were, my dear," Hubert said as he sipped on his water. Brier Rose noticed he hadn't touched any alcohol since the meal began.

Brier Rose, who was seated across from Philip with Hubert at the head of the table, wasn't sure what to say. She decided honesty was the best policy.

"Well, with all due respect, sir, I do believe Philip would make a much better vet than he would a jockey. He loves animals. He has this intuition about them that I think is necessary with a vet. And he is so smart! Especially in science. When we were in the same class in grade 10, he got the best grades. I always had him tutor me," she admitted with a blush. "I know you want Philip to be successful, but I think success isn't just one thing. He could be a very successful, and happy, veterinarian."

Underneath the table, Philip's foot nudged hers. She blushed to see how wide his smile was. Hubert looked at the two and chuckled.

"Alright Philip, it's settled. When the time comes, I will support your decision to go to veterinary school. Now, have you ever ridden a horse before, Brier Rose?"

"No, but I've always wanted to! I'd like to take lessons, but they can be expensive."

Hubert waved his hand. "Nonsense. Philip, bring her to the stables this weekend. We will get you the best lessons available! I have the perfect horse for you, my dear."

As Hubert went into detail about this wonderful creature, Brier Rose focused on Philip. Despite all that had happened, Brier Rose had never felt such a deep sense of hopefulness. She was interested to see what the rest of the year had in store for them.


	11. The Little Mermaid - Ch 1

**Author's Note: just a quick note to let you know I will not be including Melody in this series. I decided sequels would be too hard to incorporate right now, but perhaps in the future in a different fanfic I will. Enjoy! Please leave a review :)**

* * *

"Ariel, the party you had at your cabin this summer was _amazing_ ," said Vixey Dumont, one of Ariel Kingsley's best friends. "You simply _have_ to have another one next summer. Don't you agree, Jane?"

Jane Porter looked up from her sketch of the sparrow perched on the bleacher below. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back in a bun, but pieces were already falling out. "Of course! There were marvelous things to sketch on the beach. I never knew Mortimer Lake had so many colourful fish."

Ariel laughed. "Jane, don't you ever stop sketching?"

Jane shrugged. "Well, I do need to eat and sleep, you know," she said in her proper British accent.

Ariel brushed back her long, bright red hair. "Oh yes, we know. But it would be nice if you had noticed the boys that were at the beach, too."

Vixey sighed. "There were so many! I can't believe Hercules came to the party. And he brought all the football players." Vixey giggled, twirling a piece of her shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair around her fingers. Some strands got caught in the clunky rings she liked to wear. Ariel envied her friend's confidence when it came to wearing out-of-date fashion, like her jewelry collection from the 80s.

Ariel leaned back against the bleacher they were sitting on. "He is my cousin. It wasn't very hard to convince him," she said. The wind picked up and Ariel pulled her violet sweater tighter around her. Perhaps she shouldn't have worn a tank top to school, but it was hard to give up her summer fashion, even in mid-October. Her teal skinny jeans kept the wind from completely chilling her, at least.

Vixey spotted Hercules on the field practicing for the upcoming game and grinned. "And aren't we thankful for that! Do you think he'll come next year?"

Jane snorted. "Do try to control yourself, Vixey. You're almost as bad as Ariel is with Eric."

"Hey!" Ariel said, her cheeks beginning to flush. "I'm not _that_ bad." Her friends rolled their eyes. "Am I?"

Vixey pulled the sleeves of her baggy brown sweater over her hands, trying to keep them warm. "You're not as bad as freshman year, that's for sure. It was kind of weird how you would stare at him all the time."

"I was thirteen! I didn't know any better," Ariel said as her face grew even hotter. _Now I'm just sneakier._

Jane shrugged. "I still don't know why you like him so much. He's just a boy."

Vixey rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you got your nose out of your sketch pad you would realize that boys can be fun. Especially at the beach." She grinned. "What I wouldn't give to see Hercules outside of those swim trunks."

"Vixey!" Jane and Ariel screeched.

"That's my cousin, remember?" Ariel added, feeling mortified.

Vixey shrugged. "He's not my cousin." She sat up a bit, staring intently at Ariel. "Besides, haven't you wondered what Eric looks like outside of those plaid shirts and ripped jeans?" she said with a wink.

Ariel blushed brightly. She had, on occasion, fantasized a little, but she would never admit it to Vixey. She would never let the fellow junior student live it down.

"Do you guys have dates for the Halloween party in a few weeks?" Ariel asked, hoping this would steer Vixey clear of anymore inappropriate questions.

Vixey crossed her legs, her tight black pants stretching reluctantly to accommodate the new position. "I was thinking of asking Hercules, actually."

"I thought Aladdin already asked you?" Jane said.

Vixey raised an eyebrow. "So you don't pay attention to boys but you remember who asks me out?"

"It was all you could talk about for a week," Jane said with a shrug.

"Well, I decided to turn him down. It's weird to go on a date with someone you dated sophomore year. Besides, it's a new year. Time to try something new!"

"Just don't tell me what happens. I'd rather not know," Ariel said with a shudder.

Vixey raised an eyebrow. "Won't you be coming?"

Ariel shook her head. "My dad wants me to work the late shift at the aquarium. He doesn't like me going to parties, even if they are school-related."

"Your dad is such a bore," Vixey sighed. "Did he do this with your sisters, too?"

Ariel nodded. "The only one who broke the rule was Arista and she was grounded for a month after. When I asked her if it was worth it, she said yes. But I'm pretty sure if Daddy caught me, I'd lose my cell phone and get two months."

"Why would it be worse for you?" Jane asked. "That doesn't seem fair at all."

Ariel shrugged. "I'm not sure. Daddy just doesn't seem to trust me as much as he did my sisters."

"I bet they're glad they moved out," Vixey said.

Ariel nodded. "Sometimes I wish I could go live with one of them." But that wasn't possible. Her older sisters were all in university and while her three oldest had apartments of their own, they didn't live nearby and it would be too difficult to commute. Plus it would mean leaving her father. Despite his controlling nature, she did love her father very much. After losing his wife in a boating accident when Ariel was six, she couldn't imagine leaving him alone in their big mansion in the Fantasy district. She wasn't sure how Triton Kingsley would cope.

Vixey giggled. "Don't look now, Ariel, but your dream man is nearby."

Ariel pulled herself out of her thoughts and did her best to look around discreetly. Eric Shuttleford was walking on the track field with Philip, Brier Rose, and his sheep dog, Sam. Ariel's heart started racing. She took a deep breath and watched the seventeen-year-old as he strolled along, getting closer and closer to the bleachers.

Ariel first laid eyes on Eric freshman year in homeroom. They sat a few tables apart, but it was hard to miss Eric. His sheepdog sat at his feet and went with him to every class. After homeroom one day, Ariel asked their teacher why he was allowed to bring his dog to school. By that point, Ariel was already fascinated with the shaggy-haired boy and she didn't want him to be sick. The teacher explained Eric had seizures on occasion and this dog detected them. As the weeks went by, Ariel discovered that Eric's parents were marines and left him alone for long periods of time. If Eric suffered a seizure and needed help, Sam knew how to dial 9-1-1. Ariel was impressed with the dog and Eric. Although she had never talked to Eric, she couldn't get him out of her mind. Two years later, the crush hadn't abated. If anything, it was starting to feel a little bit like love, which terrified Ariel.

"I can't believe the story about Philip and Brier Rose. Can you imagine being kidnapped? I would have died from fright," said Vixey.

Ariel reluctantly moved her gaze from Eric to the couple he walked with. Ariel didn't know much about Philip, but Brier Rose was sort of famous in the singing world at DSNEY. Ariel was too shy to sing a solo, so she was only a member of the larger choir, but she admired Brier Rose's composure. She never seemed to shy away from her solos and she worked well in the larger groups where she wasn't front and centre. Ariel also liked how Philip dropped her off to her practices and picked her up, sometimes with flowers. Ariel sighed. _What I wouldn't give to have that kind of romance in my life._ She looked at Eric again, his red beanie covering his pierced ears ad shaggy black hair. _A romance with him, no less._ But Eric would never look twice at her.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Vixey grabbed her schoolbag and Jane stuffed her sketch book inside her satchel. Ariel grabbed her history textbook and jumped down the bleachers, only to run (literally) into Eric. She gasped and was about to fall when Eric reached out and grabbed her hand, saving her from an embarrassing fall.

Ariel and Eric stared at each other for what felt like minutes but was probably only a second. Ariel blushed and straightened herself. Eric smiled, still holding her hand.

"Sorry about that. I should watch where I'm going," he said.

Philip clapped Eric on the shoulder. "You're too busy staring at the clouds!"

Brier Rose went to stand beside Ariel. "Are you alright, Ariel?"

Ariel's mouth hung open, but no words came out. Without thinking, Ariel sidestepped Brier Rose and ran towards school, forgetting her friends still on the bleachers. She felt like crying. _How much more embarrassing can I be?_

Ariel hated wearing the scratchy polyester shirt when she worked at the aquarium. Walterelias Aquarium had a strict dress code and even the boss' daughter couldn't get around it. She walked the familiar hallways leading to various exhibits, her skin scratched raw from the blue long-sleeve shirt and matching pants. Her hand, however, still tingled from when Eric held it. Ariel sighed. At least now she knew what holding hands with Eric felt like. Sort of.

Her favourite exhibit was the whales, which took up half the aquarium. Triton's whales were all rescues that for one reason or another could not return to the wild. The same applied to his dolphins and sharks.

On her way to the penguin exhibit, Ariel spotted her friend Flounder at the tropical fish exhibit. He was giving a tour to a group of daycare kids. His bright blue hair attracted the kids' attention and kept them focused. Ariel gave a wave and Flounder smiled back. Flounder was a junior like her but he was a bit of a scaredy cat when it came to social interaction, so he spent most of his time in the school's library learning about marine life.

Sebastian, Triton's assistant and Ariel's supervisor, was also leading a tour. This one seemed to host university students who were going to become marine biologists. They were all scribbling notes as the red-headed gentleman discussed seals and their breeding habits.

"Ariel!" Sebastian said, his Jamaican accent catching her off-guard. "Will you be at jazz practice this weekend?"

"Yes, Sebastian! I promise I won't be late."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "That will be the day. Now, where was I?" He went back to his tour and Ariel went back to finding the penguins. This was a new exhibit her father had set up for the winter season and Ariel was excited to see the new guests.

Scuttle, another scatter-brained employee, had left his gift shop post and was on his lunch break by the turtle pond. Ariel snuck by, as he seemed to be in deep conversation with one of the female employees named Leona.

Finally, the penguins! Ariel weaved her way around eager guests and took her post to the left of the large, glass window. She had read up on the penguins last night and felt confident she could answer the guests' questions. So far, everyone just wanted to watch the penguins playing in the water.

Halfway through her shift, Ariel was starting to get bored when she spotted a familiar face sitting on a bench in front of the stingray tank. Ariel gulped. _Just my luck._ She noticed he had a small sketch pad in his hand. From what she could see, he wasn't as talented as Jane, but he wasn't bad either. He had his earbuds in and his head bobbed to the music. Sam was lying down at his feet, watching Ariel. She noticed his tail wagged. Ariel smiled. _At least his dog doesn't think I'm weird._

Ariel did her best to concentrate on the guests asking her questions and she did a fairly good job, until someone shouted "He's having a seizure!"

Ariel turned to find Eric on the ground shaking. Sam was pushing Eric onto his side. Ariel ran over and knelt down beside Eric. She had never seen anyone have a seizure before, but she knew he could choke on his tongue, or vomit, if he laid on his back.

"Call 9-1-1!" she shouted to the crowd that had gathered. She saw a few people pull out their phones and decided to focus on Eric. She placed her hands on the side of his face, trying to steady the shaking. "It's going to be okay, Eric. I promise," she whispered. She noticed her hands were shaking, too. God, she was terrified. She took a deep breath and decided to do the only thing that calmed her when she was scared: sing.

"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me and I could be part of your world. I don't know when, I don't know how but I know something's starting right now. Watch and you'll see someday I'll be part of your world."

She didn't expect the applause and honestly she was blushing so much she didn't want to look up, but Eric seemed to have calmed down, which was all that mattered. She felt his hand reach up and press against one of hers. Ariel smiled just as the EMTs arrived. She stood and was swallowed up by the crowd. She watched as the EMTs put Eric on a stretcher. Sam followed them out of the aquarium, Eric's backpack in his mouth.

Triton Kingsley sat across from his daughter at the dinner table. Ariel could barely eat. She picked at her food as her mind wondered about Eric. Was he alright? Was he still in the hospital? She hoped Eric wouldn't remember her singing, but a small part of her hoped he did. She didn't even hear her father speak to her until he almost shouted her name.

Ariel jumped in her seat. "Sorry, Daddy. What did you say?"

Triton sighed at his youngest daughter. His light grey hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and his matching beard hung loose on the table. "I said you did a good job today at the aquarium. Many people came up to me and told me how impressed they were. I'm proud of you," he said with a smile.

Ariel grinned. "Thanks, Daddy. I just did what I could."

"That fast thinking is just the thing the aquarium needs in its next owner. I'm glad you're showing such qualities now."

Ariel sighed. She knew her father wanted her to run the aquarium once he retired, but that wasn't part of Ariel's plans. She tried mentioning to her father once that she wanted to be an archeologist, but he laughed. No daughter of his would dig up useless old bones. But Ariel didn't see it that way. She had always been curious about the past – specifically man's past. What were prehistoric societies like? What did the family unit look like in Egypt compared to China? As a child, she always liked digging at the beach and finding crayfish skeletons. She wanted desperately to become an archeologist, but with Triton paying for her university, she knew what was in her future: marine biology.

"Daddy, why won't you let me study archeology when I go to university? You know Attina would rather run the aquarium than me. She's almost done her degree! If you want to retire soon, I know she would come back and look after things for you." Ariel took a deep breath. "I don't want to run the aquarium."

Triton stared at his daughter. "Why would you throw away a good career for some silly degree like archeology? What's so great about what's hiding underground? The sea is where there are so many undiscovered animals! You could learn so much with a marine biology degree and bring it back to Walterelias Aquarium. You could put it on the map!" He shook his head. "I won't have my daughter waste her future on some silly dream to go digging under the hot sun."

Ariel slammed her fork down on her plate. "It's not your choice, Daddy! Don't I get some say in my future?"

Triton glared at her. "Not while you live under my roof and not while _I_ pay for your education." He shook his head. "Now stop being so foolish and eat your dinner."

Ariel pushed back her chair and stood. "Maybe I won't live under your roof then! I'm tired of you telling me I can't go to parties or hang out with my friends or have any semblance of a life! I'm a teenage girl and I deserve some freedom."

Triton stood as well. "This kind of behaviour is exactly why you have a curfew and house rules. You're a teenage girl and you don't know what the real world is like. I'm trying to _protect you._ " He pointed to the staircase. "Go upstairs to your room. You're grounded for the rest of the night. And give me your cell phone. It's homework and then bed, young lady."

Ariel slammed her phone on the table then ran to the stairs. She was halfway up when she heard her father's phone ring. She paused. This was her chance. She waiting until he left the dining room, still chatting on his phone, then crept down the stairs and snuck out the front door. She grabbed her bike that she left on the front lawn and took off. She wasn't sure where to go, but she just knew she had to get away from her father and his controlling behaviour.

A half hour later, Ariel had left the wealthy neighbourhood of the Fantasy district and had made it downtown. Not many stores were open, but that didn't bother Ariel. She just wanted to keep riding. When her legs were beginning to burn, Ariel stopped and leaned against a lamppost. She looked around for landmarks, but didn't recognize anything. It was getting darker earlier. She gulped. _Maybe I should go home now. I'm sure Daddy is worried sick._ She was about to get on her bike when she spotted a neon sign glowing to her left. She looked over and gasped. "Ursula's Fortunes" was still open. Ariel hadn't seen her aunt in years. Ariel locked her bike up to the lamppost and went inside.

Ursula Kingsley was one of Ariel's odder relatives. Whenever she came for Christmas, she gave strange gifts, like pouches of magic stones and powders and fortune teller cards. When Ariel's mother was still alive, she discreetly took the gifts and burned them later. After her death, Ursula wasn't invited for Christmas dinner. She wasn't invited to anything, really, and Ariel had no idea why. Triton wouldn't talk about it. But for some reason, Ariel did miss her eccentric Aunt Ursula. She was a bit of black sheep like Ariel seemed to be, and right now Ariel thought Ursula might understand how her youngest niece was feeling.

The shop was full of plants for various powders and potions. The shelves lined every wall and purple cloth hung from the ceiling in different shapes, creating mysterious shadows. The lights were on but dimmed. It was so quiet Ariel thought perhaps her aunt was gone. Suddenly, her assistants Flotsam and Jetsam appeared behind the counter.

"How may we help you, Ariel?" they asked in unison. Ariel repressed the shudder. Ursula's assistants always creeped her out.

"I'm here to see my aunt Ursula. Is she here?"

The curtain behind the counter flung open, revealing Ursula. Her lips were stained bright red and her large body seemed to fill up the room. She had squeezed herself into a black corset and a long, violet skirt. Her mauve hair was cut short and stood up in elegant spikes.

"Darling! It's been _ages._ How _are_ you?" she asked. She came over and kissed Ariel on both cheeks. "Do come in. We have much to catch up on." She started leading Ariel to the back of her shop where she did her readings. "Mind the shop, boys. I'm going to catch up with my favourite niece."

It didn't take long for Ariel to be seated at her aunt's table with a cup of tea in one hand and a biscuit in the other. Ursula asked lots of questions, mainly about Triton and the family. Ariel did her best to answer, but after twenty minutes she was getting tired.

"Aunt Ursula, what I really came here for was your help. Daddy and I just aren't getting along. He doesn't support my dreams of becoming an archeologist and I was wondering if you could help me. I need advice."

Ursula sat down across from her niece and smiled. "My dear, sweet child! That's what I do. That's what I live for – to help unfortunate people like yourself! I have just the thing." She went to her shelves and pulled out a vial of gold liquid. "This will make all your dreams come true." She handed it to Ariel. "Drink it and you'll find yourself living out your dreams – maybe with a special someone," she added with a wink.

Ariel raised an eyebrow. "But I don't want a potion. I just want some help with Daddy."

"Oh but this _will_ help, I assure you my dear. Your father is a stubborn old fool, but when you drink this, he will realize how grown up you are. He'll take you – and your dreams – seriously. I promise!"

Ariel hesitated. "It will make my dreams come true?" _Even my one about Eric?_

Ursula smiled. "I promise, Ariel. Once you drink this, everything will change."

Ariel sighed. "Well, alright." She opened the vial and drank it all.

Ursula guided her to the front door. "You had best get home now, child. You wouldn't want to worry your father!"

Ariel nodded, but it felt sluggish. "Thanks Aunt Ursula."

"No, my dear, thank _you_. I'm so glad we could see each other again."

Ariel stumbled to her bike. She tried to unlock it, but her hands kept slipping. _I must be having a bad reaction to the potion. I should call a taxi._ She tried to reach for her phone, but she realized her father still had it. Ariel looked across the street. She saw the Minerva Park. _Maybe if I go lie down for a bit, when I wake up I'll feel better._ Ariel checked for traffic then wandered across. It felt like her feet were dragging through quicksand. She finally made it to the park. It was quiet and dark – the perfect place for a nap. Ariel found a park bench and fell onto it. She was fast asleep in minutes.


	12. The Little Mermaid - Ch 2

**Author's Note: I would have uploaded this last night but FanFiction wasn't working for me for some reason. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Eric Shuttleford was used to handling difficult situations alone. This wasn't him being some melodramatic teenager angsting out his bedroom, but the fact of the matter was, for several years he had taught himself how to handle hospital stays, doctor appointments, unsatisfying test results – anything that needed a support system, Eric did himself. So his most recent hospital visit was a piece of cake. It was always the same questions: when was your last seizure, what were you doing, were you alone, did you eat enough, had you drunken enough, were you lightheaded now, did you feel another one coming on . . . God, Eric hated those questions. But he answered them all with the patience of a saint, then calmly asked, "May I _please_ go home now?"

They always let him, because what could they do? The doctors had yet to find an answer as to the cause of Eric's seizures. He was a healthy, young adult male. There was no reason he should have been dealing with these seizures for the past ten years. His parents kept requesting more tests – they were practical people and couldn't tolerate the unknown – but Eric was getting sick of them. He had vowed on his eighteenth birthday he was going to tell his parents he wasn't going to have any more tests run on his brain. That was, if he could ever talk to his parents in person for longer than a few minutes.

Eric adjusted his headphones and sighed. At least his nightly walks with Sam helped. His head always felt clearer and he often played out the conversations he would have with his parents if they were actually around. He would start by asking them why they hated each other so much.

For as long as Eric could remember his parents had always argued. Being in the marines, he suspected neither liked being ordered around by their spouse. The only problem was his mother outranked his father and this caused tension in the Shuttleford home. When Eric was little, Grimsby, his caretaker, tried to shelter the boy from their arguments, but it never worked. The walls to their bungalow in the Wonder District were never thick enough to hold back his mother's screeches. As the years went by, Eric stopped paying attention to their "discussions" as Grimsby called them and started focusing on his music. Eric's parents couldn't agree on much, but one of the things they did settle on was Eric's talent for music. He had a whole room devoted to it in their house and by his junior year, the seventeen-year-old could play every instrument in it.

As Eric walked from his house to the downtown park, he wondered if his life would be different if his parents argued less and actually were home at the same time more often. The only time all three Shuttlefords were together was at Thanksgiving and Christmas and those holidays were full of snide remarks and cold looks. Eric was glad Christmas came only once a year. But he shouldn't complain about Christmas, since his parents got him Sam for his tenth Christmas. That was when the seizures were occurring more often. Instead of taking time off from work, his parents bought a trained seizure alert dog to do their work for them. Again, Eric couldn't complain, because at least now he had a best friend who knew all his secrets.

This wasn't to say that Eric didn't have human friends. Philip, Megara, and Tarzan were great company, especially at school, but he couldn't imagine telling them about his seizures or his parents or anything important. He could barely tell Grimsby and Clara, the housekeeper, and he had known them since he was a baby.

 _Maybe I should tell them. It might make things easier_. Eric did up the zipper on his blue sweater. A chill was rippling through the park. _Then again, it might just make things worse._ He still remembered how ostracized he felt in elementary school once the students found out he had seizures. He would hate to have Tarzan look at him like he was a fragile flower, or have Megara stop playfully insulting him.

Eric would have kept getting lost in his thoughts if it wasn't for Sam. Suddenly, the sheepdog started barking and ran towards one of the park benches. Eric removed his headphones and jogged over to see what was up. Sam was a well-behaved dog and he wasn't the type to leave Eric unless it was important.

"What is it, Sam? A squirrel?"

But when Eric came to the bench, he saw Sam was enthusiastically licking a teenage girl's face. She looked about Eric's age. He raised an eyebrow. _This is an odd place to take a nap._ He wondered if she was homeless. He knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. He could see her stunning red hair and it made Eric pause. Hadn't he seen this hair before?

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" he asked.

The young lady stirred. She rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. She opened her mouth wide enough to let out a scream, but Eric was surprised when nothing came out. So was she, apparently, for her hand flew to her throat and he could see the rising panic in her sea blue eyes. He knew the worst thing to do in a crisis was panic, so he reached out and placed his hand on her free one.

"I'm Eric. Eric Shuttleford. I'm sorry I startled you, but you picked a chilly place to have a nap. Are you alright?"

The young lady looked around the park, trying to get her bearings, it seemed. She shook her head. Eric smiled. "That's okay. We'll figure something out together. Do you know where you live?"

She nodded.

"Do you want me to take you back?"

She shook her head, waving her bright hair around. Eric caught a whiff of her perfume. It reminded him of the sea.

Eric let go of her hand only to stand back up. Sam was wagging his tail as he sat beside Eric. He extended his hand to her. "Well, you can't stay out here all night. Let's go back to my place. Grimsby will know what to do. He's pretty good in a crisis."

The girl took his hand and blushed when Eric looped her arm through his. He and Sam began to lead her back to his house. Along the way, he finally figured out where he knew her from.

"We go to school together, don't we? Ariel, right?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Ariel Kingsley, I believe this is the first time we've been introduced. Unless we count the bleachers this afternoon," he teased.

Ariel let out some kind of a squawk and covered her face with one hand. Eric laughed. "Don't worry, I've had worse things happen to me than being run into. You're okay, right? You didn't hurt yourself earlier?"

Ariel shook her head.

"Good. At least we can rule that out as the cause of your muteness."

Ten minutes later, Eric and Ariel were at the Shuttleford house. For a bungalow, it was richly decorated. Eric's mother had expensive taste. White pillars framed the doorway to every room. Marble tile was on every floor, making Sam's movements known throughout the house. Expensive paintings by well-known artists were in every room, even Eric's father's office. When Eric opened the front door and called for Grimbsy, he was surprised to find Ariel drawn to the living room with its large piano. Her sun-kissed fingers glided over the ivory, careful not to touch the keys. While Eric waited for Grimsby, he rang for tea. Clara would still be up tidying the house and going over tomorrow's menu with the cook. He then went to Ariel.

"Do you play?" he asked.

She moved her fingers up and down, trying to signal "sort of."

Eric smiled. He sat at the keys and started to pick away at an old Beethoven piece he learned when he was seven. "I'm not that great anymore. Grimsby says I'm out of practice, but he just doesn't like that I play guitar now."

Ariel grinned. She pointed to herself and nodded. Eric's eyes lit up. "Acoustic or electric?"

She furrowed her brow, trying to figure out how to tell him. She went over to the bookcase in the living room across from the piano and pulled out a book on how to make acoustic guitars.

Eric was really excited now. "That's awesome. Everyone I meet says they started with acoustic but got bored. But it's like, how can you get bored with acoustic, you know?"

Ariel nodded. She clutched her heart and smiled. Eric wanted to ask her more questions, but Grimsby arrived. His grey hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and his slippers swished on the floor. He stopped at the doorway and stared at the teenagers. He raised a critical eyebrow.

"Eric, I thought your parents told you no guests after nine o'clock. It is much too late for company," the British man said calmly.

Eric got up and moved towards Grimsby. "I know, but it's not exactly the usual circumstances. Ariel Kingsley is a student I go to school with. She was passed out in the park when I found her and she's lost her voice. I was wondering if you would let her stay the night. Tomorrow I was going to take her back to her parents'."

Grimsby stared at Eric. "Shouldn't she at least ask her parents' permission?"

The men looked at Ariel. She shook her head and turned out the pockets of her teal jeans.

Eric faced Grimsby again. "She doesn't have her phone, but I think one night will be alright, Grimsby."

The older man sighed. "I'll have to tell your parents."

"Do you really think they'll care?"

"At this point? Who knows." Grimsby turned on his heel and almost collided with Clara. The plump, black-haired woman screeched and nearly dropped the tea, but it was saved by Sam, who stuck his nose up on the unbalanced side and balanced it again.

Clara placed a hand over her chest and sighed. "Thank you, Sam. You are _such_ a good boy." She patted him on the head then stepped around Grimsby. The caretaker left the room and Eric heard his footsteps echo down the hall.

Clara nearly dropped the tray again when she saw Ariel. "My stars! What lovely hair you do have. Eric, who is our guest?"

"This is Ariel, and she's spending the night. Could you make up the spare room, please? She's had a long day and I'm sure she would like to get some rest."

Clara nodded. "Of course! I'll leave the tea here. I'll come find you when the room is ready." With that, she was gone.

Eric grabbed his cup then handed one to Ariel. "Any sugar or cream?" he asked.

Ariel shook her head.

"I like mine plain, too. Have you been to Daisy's lately? They have a new tea to try there. Pomegranate, I think. I tried it yesterday and I almost threw up," he said, chuckling at the end. He saw Ariel giggle and felt better. "Do you want to see something neat?"

Ariel nodded and so with tea in tow, the teenagers went down the hall to the very last room at the end. Eric opened the door and revealed his favourite place in the whole house: his music room.

Guitars, banjos, and ukuleles lined the south wall. Another piano, this one smaller and electric, sat to the right of the bay window on the north wall. Clarinets, recorders, flutes, and other wind instruments sat in a display case on the east wall. On the west wall were violins, trombones, French horns, tubas, and his cabinets stuffed with music books. Eric opened the curtains to let the moonlight in. He sat on the bench of the bay window and took a long sip of his tea.

"I'm sorry for not asking first if you wanted to stay the night. I just thought since you didn't want to go home and can't talk, I didn't want you to go out on your own and get hurt. But if you want, I can tell Grimbsy to call a cab. Or we can take you to the hospital. It's up to you." He really hoped she wanted to stay. The music room had so many interesting instruments. Maybe she knew how to play others. It had been ages since Eric played alongside anyone.

In answer to Eric's statement, she carefully pulled the acoustic guitar off the wall and sat on a cushion on the floor. She began strumming a song Eric remembered listening to on the radio a few days ago. He grabbed his favourite guitar off its perch and started playing with her.

When the song was done, Ariel made the motion of a pen writing on paper. He grabbed a notebook off the nearest shelf and pulled a pencil out of his back pocket.

 _Will your parents be mad when Grimsby tells them I'm here?_ she wrote.

Eric shook his head. "They might snap at me when they get home, but that's another month for Dad and two months for Mom. They probably won't even remember by the time they get here."

Ariel nodded. _Where are there?_

Eric shrugged. "At sea somewhere. For safety reasons I never know their exact location. It's all hush-hush in the navy," he said with a smirk. He adjusted the guitar on his lap. "Do you want to play another song? I know that new Ke$ha song pretty well." Ariel nodded eagerly and by the time Clara found them, they had run through several more songs.

"Come along, Ariel. I've drawn a bath for you in the attached bathroom. The mistress won't miss her nightgown, either, so I've left one for you on the bed." She took Ariel's hand. "Goodnight, Eric!"

Eric smiled. "Goodnight, Clara." He waved at Ariel. "Goodnight, Ariel. I'll see you in the morning!"

Eric didn't crawl into bed until after midnight and so the following morning his head felt foggy. Thankfully, he did remember he had a guest and didn't walk into the kitchen in his boxer shorts, as he did every other morning. He put on his favourite blue jeans and a white plaid shirt, leaving the sleeves rolled up and the buttons undone to reveal a bright red tank top. He attempted to comb his hair before shoving the red beanie back on. His heart was fluttering in his chest but he couldn't figure out why. When he walked into the kitchen and saw Ariel with her hair pulled up in a high ponytail, laughing at something Clara had said, he swallowed thickly. _Oh._

Eric shook his head as discreetly as he could. He was being silly. Ariel was a nice girl in need of help. That was all. Eric didn't have time for girls. Even pretty ones. He swallowed again. Or ones that could play guitar.

"Good morning, Clara, Ariel," he said. Sam followed and made a beeline for his bowl by the sliding glass doors. Ariel sat at the island with breakfast already on her plate. Eric sat beside her and thanked Clara when she placed his breakfast of eggs, sausage, toast, and fruit salad in front of him.

"How did you sleep?" he asked Ariel.

She gave him the thumbs up. Crumbs were on her lips from the toast. Eric reached over and brushed them off gently with his thumb. They both blushed. Clara smirked before clearing her throat.

"Are you staying home today, Eric?"

It was customary for Eric to stay home the day after a seizure. His doctors told him the rest would help and prevent him from having another one so soon. His teachers were flexible with his schedule and homework was sent over via e-mail when necessary.

"Yes, I'm going to take Ariel home then I'll come back," he replied.

Ariel looked over at him, her eyes wide in shock. The notebook from last night laid between them on the island counter. She must have grabbed it this morning. Eric took the pen and wrote her a message when Clara's back was turned.

 _Don't worry. We'll make a few detours first._

Ariel smiled and nodded. She closed the notebook before Clara could see the message. When the two were done breakfast, they said their goodbyes to Clara and Grimsby. Clara insisted she come back to visit and Grimbsy requested a little warning next time.

Once they were away from watchful eyes, Eric looped her arm through his again, although this time it felt different. He couldn't explain why so he chose to ignore it. He began leading her to another park in Walterelias. This one was bigger than the one downtown and held many fun activities for people to do on a Wednesday afternoon. Eric beat Ariel at a game of ring toss, but she bested him at the basketball nets playing HORSE. They watched a puppet show and Eric was glad to see Ariel laughing so much. He would have liked her voice to be back, but he was sure it would come back eventually. If she sang as well as she played, they could make an interesting duo.

It was almost noon when Eric suggested they finish their ice cream and go for a boat ride on the manmade pond in the centre of the park. There were a few other boats out on the water but Eric managed to avoid crashing into any.

"I'm not as good as my dad at sailing, but he taught me a few things," Eric said.

Ariel brought out the notebook again. _My dad would be impressed. He used to spend every summer at the lake before work got busy._

Eric chuckled. "Well, at least I know one of your parents would like me. What about your mom?"

The light in Ariel's eyes vanished for a brief moment. She scribbled out _she died ten years ago_ on the notepad. Eric paused in his rowing. He reached out a hand and squeezed one of hers.

"I'm really sorry, Ariel. That must be hard to deal with some days."

Ariel shrugged. _It must not be easy for your parents to be gone so much._

"It's not ideal, but you get used to it." He began rowing again. "When I was little, sometimes I would imagine what it would be like if they went away and never came back. I feel like such an idiot now for ever thinking that."

 _Considering they're marines, I think that's practical._

Eric smiled. "True. But practical isn't always fun."

Time passed quickly for the pair in the boat. They drifted from topic to topic, discussing anything from home life to friends to likes and dislikes to music to their deepest fears to career paths. Eric had never talked so much to someone in his life and certainly not about so many things. When it came to careers, Ariel started scribbling furiously and she explained to Eric the reason she didn't want to go home.

 _Daddy just doesn't understand. He thinks everything has to be his way and that he can control everything and everyone around him. But I don't want to take over the aquarium! I love the water but I don't want to be trapped here my whole life. I want to explore other countries and learn more about people's cultures! Is it too much to ask to have an adventure now and again?_ She paused. He noticed tears in her eyes. _I just feel like no one, not even my friends, understand what it feels like to have a dream but instead of people encouraging that dream, no one gets it. It's just silly to them._

By this time, the boat had drifted to a part of the pond sheltered by willow trees. Eric leaned back against the boat and nodded. "Do you know what my dream is? No more doctors. No more test results. I just want to be done with the whole thing. I want to wake up one morning in a different place, in a different country, with different people, and not worry about the same things I do now. I want to find a way to finally accept myself for who I am and find other people who do, too. Who aren't just trying to fix me."

Ariel leaned forward and placed her hand over his. _I think that's a great dream, Eric. I hope you're able to do that soon._

He squeezed her hand. "Me too."

They floated for a few minutes in silence. She handed him the notebook again. _This is going to sound silly, but I've had the biggest crush on you for three years. I just thought I should tell you. Don't worry, I don't expect you to declare your undying love for me or anything. But you really helped me out last night and you've been so kind . . . I didn't want to leave anything unsaid when I go back home._

Eric swallowed thickly. He could see Ariel's blushing cheeks and how her hands trembled ever so slightly. He thought of how brave she was for saying something so heartfelt, especially when she didn't have a voice. Without thinking, he found himself leaning in closer. As his eyes started to shut, he felt the weight of the boat shift underneath and before he knew it, the boat capsized with them in it.

Ariel was a good swimmer and even helped Eric right the boat. They didn't say anything as they rowed back to shore. Eric felt whatever moment they could have had was gone. He wasn't sure what to say to bring it back. When they got to the dock, the owner of the rowboat business asked if they were alright. Ariel nodded and gave him a shaky smile. Eric was holding the soggy notebook in one hand and Ariel's hand in the other when he saw a very familiar and unwelcome face coming towards him from the crowd.

"Eric Shuttleford, you're a little soggier than the last time I saw you," said Vanessa, his ex-girlfriend from over the summer.

Eric stared at the tall brunette in shock. "Vanessa? What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that private school up state."

She shrugged. "A girl can skip class every now and again, can't she?" Vanessa placed her hand on his arm, gently squeezing. Her seashell locket necklace bounced against her chest. "I've missed you, Eric. I'm sorry I haven't stayed in touch."

Eric felt Ariel's hand leave his and he glanced at her. Her face was flushed and he noticed tear streaks on her cheek. "Ariel, what's wrong?" She shook her head and stepped back from him. "Ariel? Ariel!" He called after her, but she was gone. He turned back to Vanessa. "What just happened?"

Vanessa shrugged. "My little cousin has always been strange. But that doesn't matter now. Why don't we catch up over ice cream? My treat," she insisted, holding his hand tightly.

Eric lost sight of Ariel's hair quickly. He roughly took his hand from Vanessa's. "I'd rather not, Vanessa. We broke up for a reason." He started to weave his way through the crowd and called for Ariel. He made it out of the gaming area and ran down the nearest pathway. He rounded the corner just in time to see Ariel being dragged into a black van.

"Ariel!" he shouted. She gave Eric a panicked look before the two lanky men in matching black suits tossed her inside and shut the van door behind her. Eric ran as fast as he could, but the van was gone before he reached the sidewalk. Panting, Eric pulled out his cell phone. Sam was barking angrily beside Eric. He knew the aquarium's phone number off by heart.

"Hello? I need to speak to Triton Kingsley immediately. It's about his daughter. Yes, hi Mr. Kingsley. My name is Eric Shuttleford and I just saw your daughter tossed into a black van by two men in suits. I think she's in danger."

"A van? Did you see the license plate?" Triton asked.

"I think it was purple and had a U on it."

Triton growled. "Ursula. I knew when she left that message on my phone last night she was planning something. Go home, Eric. I will get my daughter back. Thank you for your help." Triton hung up, leaving Eric hanging.

"This is family business, Eric. Stay out of it," Vanessa said. She came up beside him, her arms crossed. Sam growled at her and she growled back.

"I got involved the moment I found her in that park yesterday." Eric paused. "Wait. Your mother is Ursula, right? She's got the shop near the park downtown. I bet your mother has something to do with Ariel's voice! Has she taken her? Has she done something to her?"

Vanessa sighed. "Why do you care what happens to my annoying little cousin?"

"Because she's the only person who understands me! She likes me even after I spilled my guts for two hours straight. She's kind and a talented musician and she makes me smile whenever I look at her." He glared at Vanessa. "And I'm not going to stand around and let your mom hurt her. So either take me to your mother or get out of my way."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "God, I'm so glad we don't talk anymore. You've gotten dramatic. Go to her shop downtown. She'll have Ariel there and be waiting for Triton to show up."

Eric nodded. "Thank you, Vanessa." With that, Eric ran off with Sam close behind.


	13. The Little Mermaid - Ch 3

**Author's Note: I originally wanted to get this done yesterday, but plans were changed due to the fact that I got engaged! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

* * *

Ariel strained against the ropes tying her arms and legs to the wooden chair. Ursula's shop was closed for the night, but the owner and her henchmen still lurked in the dark back room, waiting for Triton to arrive. When Ariel was shoved into the van by Flotsam and Jetsam, she had hoped Eric would see enough to know she wasn't going willingly. _If only I had my voice,_ she thought. _At least I could have been useful and called for help._

"Don't look so disappointed, Ariel. Daddy will be here to save you soon, I'm sure," said Ursula. She stood beside the curtained entrance to the backroom. Lit candles sat on the table beside Ariel. Ariel couldn't make out much in the dim lighting, but she could see Ursula's twitching hands and uneasy pacing.

Ursula turned to her niece and smiled. "You know, I always suspected it would be you to help me make my dream come true of owning the aquarium. When you came to my shop yesterday, it was like Fate had spoken. You're so naïve, Ariel. The perfect helper in my plan."

Ariel glared at her aunt. _When I get my voice back, I'm telling everyone the truth!_

Almost as if Ursula heard her thoughts, the woman shrugged. "It matters little to me what happens once the contract is signed. A legal, binding document cannot be broken just because of the words from some silly teenager. Especially one so easily tricked," she said with a chuckle.

Ariel rocked in her chair, trying to loosen the binds. _I trusted you! All I wanted was help and you used me._ She willed herself not to cry. Seeing Eric with her cousin Vanessa was bad enough. Knowing her father was walking into Ursula's trap was almost too much for the teenager to handle.

The front door opened and the bell jingled. Ariel's heart seized. Ursula grinned. "Ah, there he is now!" She went to Ariel and pushed back a strand of lose, red hair. "Act your part dear, and your voice will be back in no time."

She didn't have to fake the terror that overcame her when she saw her father walk through the curtained entrance. His presence filled the room and when he saw his daughter tied up, he ran for her. Flotsam and Jetsam could barely hold him back.

"Ariel! Ariel, are you alright? Have you been here all this time?" Triton asked, his long grey beard getting tangled as he struggled to reach her.

Ariel tried to speak, but nothing came out when she opened her mouth. Triton's eyes widened. He turned to face his sister, glaring at her. "What have you done to my precious daughter?"

Ursula waved a hand casually. "Stop your fretting, big brother. Ariel will have her voice back as soon as I have what I want."

Triton clenched his fists. "I told you decades ago why you will not receive the aquarium. Why are you still clinging to it?"

"Because it should have been mine all along!" Ursula walked over to her brother and stood a foot away from him. "You always got what you wanted growing up. The favourite child. The golden boy who could do no wrong. Well, we both know that's not the truth. You know what you did all those years ago. Now I want something in return for keeping your little secret. I want what is rightfully mine."

 _Secret? What secret?_ Ariel looked to her father. What had he been keeping from her?

Triton's body seemed to uncoil as he took a deep breath. "You took my daughter just for a building?"

"It's an empire, Triton. We both know what an empire offers to the next generation. I have to think of Vanessa."

Triton snorted. "If you thought of her, you wouldn't have involved her in this crazy scheme."

"Enough talk. Sign the document or Ariel will never speak again."

Ursula produced the paperwork that would give her the deed to the aquarium and all its assets. Triton looked from his imprisoned daughter to the pieces of paper. He swallowed thickly. He grabbed the papers roughly from Ursula's hands and went to the table beside Ariel. He pulled out a fountain pen from his jacket pocket. As he began signing the necessary pages, he glanced at his daughter. "I'm so sorry, Ariel. This is all my fault. When we're done here, I promise to make things right."

 _Daddy, don't!_ Ariel began rocking on the chair, swinging it from side to side. Her rocking became rougher and rougher as Triton signed the final page. "There. It's done. Now give Ariel her voice back," he demanded.

 _No!_ Ariel tried to scream, but instead her chair tipped over too far towards the table, knocking it over. The candles fell on their sides and immediately caught the table on fire. Ursula screamed as the oil residue that covered the table and floor made the flames grow higher. Ariel tried to roll away from the increasing heat, but she was stuck. She watched as the flames caught on the shelves full of potions. Bottle after bottle popped and sizzled, sending waves of heavy perfumes through the air. Ariel coughed and coughed as the smoke intermingled with the perfumes.

"Ariel!" Triton shouted. He tried to untie the ropes but his fingers clumsily tripped over the knots. He began dragging his daughter towards the door when a beam supporting the roof fell on top of him.

"Daddy!" Ariel shouted. He didn't answer. She tried to turn to see what the flames had found to consume next, but the ropes cut into her arms.

"Someone help!" she yelled. She wasn't sure why her aunt wasn't responding or where her goons were. She wasn't even able to comprehend why her voice was back. Ariel only knew she had to get out of the fire with her father.

"Ariel!"

She lifted her head to the doorway. A figure stood in the centre with a smaller shadow beside. Ariel squinted. "Eric?" she whispered. He stepped forward and became clearer. "Eric! Untie me quick! We have to get out of here."

Eric ran towards her voice and knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked as he began working on the knots.

"I've been better," she said, coughing at the end. The smoke was getting thicker. They didn't have much time. Once her arms were free she wrapped him in a quick hug. "How did you know where to find me?"

Eric squeezed her tight. "Vanessa. She mentioned your aunt's shop." He pulled back, his eyebrows raised in shock. "Hey, you have your voice back!"

Ariel paused. "I do! Let's celebrate that once we're out of here."

Eric nodded. "Right." He undid the knots on her legs and soon she was free. Ariel stood and coughed again. She tore a strip of fabric from the bottom of her shirt and covered her mouth. It was a little easier to breath now, but it wouldn't help for long. She turned around and saw her aunt and henchmen passed out behind her. She saw her father was still under the beam. Eric was trying to get one end lifted while Sam stayed by Triton's head, watching the older man's every move. Ariel went to the other end of the beam and started lifting. It took a minute, but they managed to get the beam off Triton's legs.

"Help me carry him!" Ariel said. "We'll come back for the others."

Each wrapped one of Triton's arms over their shoulders and together they dragged Triton out of the back room and towards the front door. The fire had spread to the front of the shop and was eating away at Ursula's bottles of potions and herbs. Eric kicked open the front door and the three fell onto the sidewalk in a heap. Sam barked beside them. Ariel rolled onto her back, taking in big gulps of air. She was about to say they should go back in when suddenly the shop windows exploded and huge flames burst out onto the sidewalk. Ariel rolled onto her back and covered her head. When she looked up, the doorway was blocked by fire. She swallowed. There was no way they could go back in now. She sat up and saw Eric still lying beside Triton.

"Eric, do you have your phone on you? We need to call . . ." She paused. Eric wasn't moving. She launched to her feet and skidded around her father, coming to a halt where Eric lay. She saw his eyes shut and he was twitching slightly. Sam whined. Ariel brushed back the boy's sooty hair. _Bad time to have a seizure,_ she thought. She was about to go digging through Eric's pocket when her father groaned. Ariel kept a hand on Eric as she bent over to see her father.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up."

Triton rubbed his sore head as he sat up. "What happened? Ariel?" He looked and saw her beside him. "Ariel!" He leaned over and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Ariel. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Ariel buried her head against her father's chest. "I've missed you, Daddy. I'm sorry I ran away."

Triton shook his head, rubbing his hand over her back. "I'm just happy you're back. And safe." His voice cracked near the end. They were found like this when the fire department arrived a few minutes later. One of the volunteers came over and asked if they were alright.

"My daughter lost her voice yesterday and I would like someone to examine her throat." Triton noticed the boy beside him. "Ariel, who is this?"

Ariel gasped. "Eric! I almost forgot." She turned from her father back to Eric and held his hand. He seemed fine, but she wasn't sure how long it would take for him to recover after his second seizure in as many days. He still wasn't conscious. "Eric Shuttleford has seizures and he's just had another. He should go to the hospital," she explained to the paramedic. "He's the one who found me after I left Ursula's shop yesterday. He helped me save you from the fire," she told Triton.

Triton nodded. "Take him in the ambulance, then. I will drive Ariel over later." He looked to his sister's burning shop. "There is much for me to do here."

Ariel didn't want to leave Eric's side as the paramedics got him loaded onto a stretcher. She had so many things she wanted to say to him now that she could actually talk. But when the paramedics got him settled in the ambulance, Triton said she couldn't go. "Give him time to recover, Ariel. I need you here."

Ariel reluctantly obeyed. She didn't want to anger her father after causing him so much anxiety by running away. She waited for the police to arrive and answered their many questions. When they asked what started the fire, she admitted with a blushing face it was her fault. The Costello officers said she did a very brave thing and told her they would be in touch if they needed anything else. Ariel went to stand beside her father who watched the firemen work to put out the blaze.

"They told me Ursula and her men were dead when they reached them. The smoke got them." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you to blame yourself. There's nothing you could have done, Ariel."

She nodded, swallowing thickly. She may not have liked Ursula, but she certainly hadn't wanted her aunt to die, or for her cousin to be an orphan. "What about the document?"

"Ashes now, I suspect. Or soon will be." He turned away from the flames. "Come, let's go home. We'll get some rest and I'll take you to the doctor in the morning. I'm sure your throat is fine, but I want to make sure whatever my sister gave you didn't damage anything permanently."

Ariel let herself be led to her father's car parked down the block. As she was driven home, she wondered how Eric was.

Ariel stared out of her bay window. The cushioned padding of the built-in bench kept her backside from aching. She hadn't moved much from this position in the past few days. Her guitar sat on her lap, still humming from the last notes she had played on it minutes ago. Her songbook lay open on the purple fabric of the bench. She sighed.

Since the fire, Triton had kept a protective eye on his youngest daughter. He insisted she stay home from school and work for a few days. Ariel had her phone back, but she didn't know Eric's number. Even if she did, what would she say to him? Everything felt so uncertain since the park. Why had he dated Vanessa? Did he still like her? Did he like Ariel, even a little? Ariel shook her head. Her mind was muddled and all she could seem to do was play her guitar. Her songs varied from covers to originals and filled the mansion. Triton hadn't tried to coax her downstairs for meals. Things were uncertain between them, too.

Ariel leaned back against the nearest panel on the bay window and closed her eyes partially. The Halloween party was only a few days away. She wondered if she would be allowed to go. She wondered who Eric was taking.

The door to her bedroom creaked open. Triton stepped in with two cups of tea in hand. He walked over on the soft carpet and sat across from her. He handed her one cup.

"You've been writing a lot lately," he commented.

Ariel shrugged. "There's not much to do."

Triton nodded. "I suppose I have been a bit severe keeping you locked up for the past few days. Reporters have been hounding me every time I go out. I didn't want you to have to deal with that."

Ariel looked at him. "What are they asking?"

"The common questions. How did the fire start, what happened to you, that sort of thing. They know Ursula and I didn't have a great relationship."

Ariel took a sip of her tea. "And why didn't you have a great relationship?"

Triton sighed. "I suppose it's time I told you the story. When I was a teenager, I took the car out without my parents' permission, which would have been fine if I hadn't had a few drinks. On the way back home, I didn't see the other car in the next lane. When I tried to pass a moving truck, I side-swiped the oncoming car. The accident left the person in a wheelchair. They couldn't speak either. I have been paying for their medical care for the last thirty years. Ursula found out a week after the accident and I made her promise to keep it a secret, and she did. But when she found out I wasn't going to let her inherit the aquarium, she started threatening me. She said she would go to the police if I didn't. I paid her off, bought the shop, sent Vanessa to that private school – whatever I could do to keep the story a secret. I'm deeply ashamed of what I did that night and I hope you can understand that I'm not the same man who did that stupid, selfish thing."

Ariel stared at her father in shock. "Did Mother know?"

Triton nodded. "I told your mother everything. She forgave me, but she made me promise that I would never cover up something like that again. She said it was important to own up to one's mistakes. I hadn't just impacted my life that night. I ruined someone else's."

"Is the person still alive?"

Triton nodded. "He's in a care home two towns over, close to family. They don't know who pays the bills, but they come to visit him every week. I go every month. He seems comfortable. If he remembers who I am, he doesn't show it. I don't know how much he remembers of that night. He sustained a serious head injury and the doctors said the memories could come back in time or not at all."

Ariel nodded. "Next time you go, I want to come. I would like to meet him."

Triton stared at his daughter. "Why?"

"Because he's part of the reason you are the way you are. Why you're so strict with me and my sisters."

Triton nodded. "You're right, in a way. I also just wanted to keep you safe. I couldn't do that for your mother when the boating accident occured, but I promised her I would look after you girls. I may have overdone it," he said with a cringe.

"Just a little," Ariel said with a smirk before drinking the rest of her tea.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ariel watched the swallows swooping by the window.

"So, archeology," said Triton. "Your sister Attina said there is a promising program at her university. I made some phone calls and if you're not busy next weekend, we could make a trip down there. It would be good to see the campus and familiarize yourself with the faculty. They may have some tips on what you can do during your senior year to bolster your application."

Ariel's eyes widened as she stared at her father. "Y-You mean you'll let me apply to that program? You don't want me to take over the aquarium?"

Triton placed his cup down and took her hands in his. "Ariel, I'm your father. I only want what's best for you. But I also have to realize that you are growing up and you can make your own decisions. If this is what you want, then I want to make sure you have the best opportunity to be successful." He squeezed her hands. "I don't want us to spend the next decade arguing about your degree and the aquarium. We're a family." His eyes blurred with tears. "I thought I almost lost you in that fire. I don't want to spend the rest of our time living together fighting."

Ariel put her guitar aside and hugged her father tightly. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you."

"I love you, too, Ariel."

When they parted, Triton grabbed their cups. "Supper will be ready soon. Sebastian and Flounder are coming over."

"I'll be ready," she promised.

When he was at the door, Ariel cleared her throat. "Can I ask for one favour, Daddy? Can I go to the Halloween party at school on Friday?"

Triton pursed his lips. After a few seconds of contemplation, he nodded. "Who are you going with?"

Ariel thought of Eric and blushed. "I have someone in mind."

Triton smirked. "I'm sure he'll say yes."

Ariel couldn't wait to go to school the next day.

Eric was nowhere to be found. At lunchtime, Ariel wasted a half hour searching every room she could think of, but still nothing. Finally she collided (literally) with Philip. "Check the roof," he said. "He's been spending a lot of time up there with his guitar."

Ariel took the stairs two at a time until she reached the rooftop to DNSEY. The breeze caught the baby blue skirt of her dress and rustled the fabric. She spotted him with Sam at his feet. Eric was seated near the edge, leaning against the raised stones that stacked the perimeter of the roof. He had his guitar on his lap and was playing a song Ariel hadn't heard before. She loved it.

He didn't notice her until she was seated across from him, singing the harmony to his new song. Ariel blushed as his face lit up in a smile. Sam placed his head on her lap, his tail wagging.

When the song was done, Eric put his guitar off to the side and leaned over to hug Ariel. She inhaled deeply, catching the scent of sandalwood and guitar polish. She buried her head against his neck, holding tight. Minutes passed but neither of them moved. Sam whined, tired of being ignored, and the pair leaned back to sit across from each other once more.

"You were the one who sang to me in the aquarium when I had my seizure, weren't you?" Eric asked.

Ariel nodded. "I was so scared I didn't know what to do," she admitted. She hesitated but then reached out and took his hand in hers. "Do you want to go to the Halloween party with me?"

Eric laughed. "I was going to ask you! I had it all planned out. I was going to bring you a rose . . ." he shook his head. "Of course I'll go, Ariel. There's no one else I'd rather go with."

Ariel blushed. "Sorry I stole your thunder. My dad finally said I could go yesterday and I couldn't wait any longer. How are you feeling, by the way?"

Eric shrugged. "The doctors gave me my last test results and there's a new drug they want to start me on to control my seizures. I told my parents this was the last one I was trying and if it didn't work then that was that. I'm done."

Ariel nodded. She squeezed his hand. "I really hope it works, then." A breeze picked up again and Ariel shivered. Eric raised his arm and Ariel curled up at his side, resting her head against his shoulder. Sam placed his head back on her legs to keep them warm.

"Can I ask you something?" she said. Eric nodded. "When did you date my cousin?"

Eric chuckled. "Oh God, that was a huge mistake. It would have been this past summer. We met up at the pool where I was lifeguarding a few days a week. She was pretty and nice to bring to parties when you needed a date, but it was just a summer fling. I didn't even know she was your cousin until she came to the park last week. I ended things in August because she was going to that private school and I didn't really want a girlfriend at the time."

Ariel nodded. "And do you now? Want a girlfriend, that is?"

Eric leaned his head on top of hers. "I should think it's pretty obvious there's only one girl I want as my girlfriend, Ariel."

Still blushing, Ariel looked up at Eric. She thought of their almost-kiss in the park. She tilted her head up and hoped she wasn't a bad kisser. Just as Eric's lips brushed hers, the bell rang. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Eric took the hint and placed his arm around her waist, drawing her closer. Ariel wasn't sure how long the kiss actually lasted, but it left her feeling lightheaded. She laughed, burying her head against his chest. The soft material from his flannel shirt made Ariel sigh.

Soon, the pair was ready to head back to class. Eric shrugged off his plaid shirt, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. He helped her slip her arms through the flannel shirt and pecked her forehead. "Can I walk you to class?" he asked, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Ariel nodded eagerly. Eric placed his guitar in its case and then on his back. He took Ariel's hand and the couple exited the roof together with Sam trailing behind. She wondered what Jane and Vixey would say when she walked into chemistry with Eric's shirt.


	14. Beauty and the Beast - Ch 1

Belle Leroux had no idea how her friends Esmeralda and Thomas O'Malley convinced her to leave the comfort of her reading nook to go to a school dance. But here she was, hiding from Gaston and watching her classmates twirl around the gymnasium. When Esme picked Belle up and saw Belle was dressed as "The Man in Black" from _The Princess Bride_ , Esme was not impressed.

"How are you supposed to get a guy's attention in _that_?" the Romani exclaimed.

Belle just shrugged. If she was going to be forced to be social, she might as well be wearing a mask.

Truthfully, the evening wasn't that bad. The gym was decorated in black, white, and orange streamers with matching balloons. The dance committee had the event catered so there was no shortage of tasty treats for the hungry students. Almost everyone was dressed up, too, which made things even more interesting for Belle. When Esme went off with Kida and Jasmine, it left her and Thomas to guess who was in what costume. Belle had insisted Thomas could go join Dodger and his gang, but Thomas elected to stay. He had heard about Gaston prowling the gymnasium and offered his friend his protection and company. At that, Belle had rolled her eyes.

"Gaston is stupid, not dangerous," she insisted. And Lord have mercy was he ever dumb.

"I don't know, Belle. Stupid and dangerous often go hand in hand," Thomas pointed out as he sipped his punch. Belle suspected he spiked it with something, but she didn't pry. Thomas was an orphan and she knew he couch hopped the majority of the year. He had even slept on her couch during the summer, not that she told anyone. Thomas kept his private life private and she respected that. Secrets were hard to keep in high school.

The seniors continued their guessing game as they sat on the gymnasium's raised bleachers. Belle spotted Snow and Ferb off to the side. Snow was dressed like a snowflake but she was staring at her phone, her painted brows furrowed. Ferb had decided to wear a Viking costume and he had an arm around Snow. Belle watched as Ella and Kit joined the couple. Ella hugged Snow tight.

"Trial's coming up for Snow's stepmother. Must have gotten a message about the date or something," said Thomas. He had chosen an Elvis costume for the party, depicting his love of music.

Belle raised an eyebrow. "How do you always find out everyone's secrets?"

Thomas chuckled. "It's hardly a secret. Everyone knows about her stepmother now that she was arrested."

Belle supposed he was right. It seemed lots of her classmates had secrets of their own. Belle just hoped she managed to keep hers under wraps until after graduation. Then it wouldn't matter who found out about her father's . . . oddness and her mother's strange disappearance.

Belle drew her attention away from Snow and Ella and spotted Brier Rose with her beau Philip. Belle smiled. She stabled her horse Phillippe with Philip's horses and they used to spend time as children riding horses and mucking out stables. That was before Belle's mother vanished and her father couldn't afford lessons anymore. That was why Belle took the job with the public library at such a young age. She had refused to let Phillippe go and so she used that money to keep him boarded there. She visited whenever she wasn't working and that meant seeing a lot of Brier Rose and Philip.

"See, and Rose over there was put to sleep and Phil was kidnapped. Who would think something like that could happen to them!" Thomas exclaimed, shaking his head. "It's a strange world we live in, Belle. Very strange."

Belle nodded. Brier Rose wore a fairy costume and Philip had picked a farmer's outfit. She watched the pair begin to dance then found another couple beginning to dance. Ariel had dressed up as a mermaid and Eric a sailor. She smirked. They did make a cute pair, despite the rumours surrounding them. Belle wasn't sure if she believed the story about Ariel losing her voice, but she knew Vanessa from when she used to attend Belle's elementary school. When she asked Ariel's cousin what happened, Vanessa only said her mother died in a fire. Belle wanted to press for more, since it had the making of a good story, but she decided not the pry. Vanessa did let it slip that her uncle Triton was her guardian now and she would be at Ariel's for Christmas. Perhaps they could catch up? Belle hadn't known what to say to that, so she said she would get back to her closer to the date.

"Uh oh. Don't look now but your knight in shining armour approaches," muttered Thomas, downing the rest of his drink.

Belle turned her hazel eyes to where Thomas had looked moments ago and groaned. There was Gaston, a senior twice over still trying to pass his classes for the second time, striding confidently to where Belle sat. She just wanted to melt into the wall and disappear. Gaston was wearing a hunter's outfit, complete with camouflage and an orange vest. She didn't follow Gaston on social media, but whenever he requested to friend her on Facebook, his profile picture of his hunting attire and a dead animal were always prominent. At Gaston's side was his lackey Lefou. Poor Lefou. If he wasn't so blindly loyal to Gaston, Belle might actually feel sorry for him.

"Belle, there you are! Why are you hiding up there when you should be dancing with me?" Gaston said, walking between the people sitting on the bleachers below. Belle cringed. She wished Gaston wouldn't single her out. Four years of constant unwanted attention was driving her crazy. _I can't wait until I finally leave this small, provincial town._

"Thanks Gaston, but she doesn't want to dance with you," Thomas said, sticking his foot out to block Gaston from stepping on the bleacher Belle's feet were on.

Gaston turned his dark head to Thomas. His muscles were bigger than Thomas' head, but that never seemed to stop Thomas from standing up to the bully.

"And just who are you? Her body guard?" Gaston asked.

"Good one Gaston!" Lefou laughed.

Gaston smacked Lefou on the head. Lefou cried out and rubbed the sore spot.

Thomas stood up and only reached Gaston's pectorals. He tilted his head up to meet Gaston's bright blue eyes. "No, I'm her friend. Something you would know if you actually had any."

Belle saw Gaston's hands ball into fists. She jumped up and got between the two, putting on hand on Thomas' chest to back him up. "One dance. Just one. I have to leave after."

Gaston's hands relaxed and Belle breathed a sigh of relief. Gaston smiled his charming grin at her, the one that made all the girls swoon, and offered her his arm. Belle swallowed the bile rising in her throat. She took his arm then looked to Thomas. "Don't get into trouble. You're my escort home."

Thomas reluctantly nodded. "I'll be waiting," he promised.

When they got to the dance floor, Belle's only thoughts were to avoid getting stepped on by Gaston's clumsy feet. _At least this isn't a slow dance._ Belle tuned back into Gaston when she realized he was expecting an answer. Belle blushed.

"I'm sorry, Gaston. What did you say? It's so hard to hear with the music."

Gaston smiled. "With this being our last year, I thought we could make things official. You know how long I've wanted you to be my girlfriend."

Belle hid her grimace and tried to fake a smile. "Since ninth grade, I think."

"Much too long as far as I'm concerned! It's about time we become the most beautiful and handsome couple in the whole school."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "That's the only reason you want to date me? Because you think I'm beautiful?"

"I don't think, Belle. I _know_ you're beautiful. I wouldn't waste my time with anyone who wasn't as gorgeous as myself," he said, leering at her in the way only Gaston could.

Belle shuddered. "You're positively primeval, Gaston."

"Why, thank you!" he said, his lack of vocabulary obvious. He tilted his head dangerously close to Belle's lips. "Now what do you say, Belle? Won't you be my girl?"

Belle's chest started to heave. This was _not_ how she wanted to spend her Friday night. She saw a gap in the dancers and ducked out of Gaston's grip. "I'm sorry, Gaston, but I just don't deserve you!" She waved goodbye then weaved through the couples, something Gaston couldn't easily do due to his large size. She found Thomas waiting by the door and ran out of the gymnasium with him. She heard Gaston shouting for her but ignored it. Thomas laughed as they ran.

"Nicely done, Belle! He didn't even expect it." He opened the door leading to the parking lot. "But why didn't you just say no when he asked you to dance in the first place?"

Belle untied her black mask and shoved it in the back of her black pant's pocket. "Since when has Gaston ever taken no for an answer? And he was going to beat you up if I didn't step in." She saw Rita, Dodger's girlfriend, in the driver's seat of Dodger's old truck. Belle waved at Rita. "Besides, people like Gaston won't matter in a few months. I got an early acceptance letter to New York University and once we take our finals in January, I'm leaving to start my English degree." Just the thought made the eighteen-year-old smile. _I'll finally be free._

Thomas paused and took Belle's hand, pulling her to a stop. "Belle, that's great!" He hugged her. "Make sure to keep in touch though, okay? I want to hear about all the adventures you have."

Belle squeezed Thomas back. "I promise. And maybe next summer you can catch a bus and come join me! I'll have lots of places to show you by then."

Belle made Thomas promise not to tell anyone about the letter. She wanted to keep it a secret for just a little longer. Thomas agreed and they talked about other things with Rita on the way home, like the new book Belle was reading and the new song Rita's band was working on.

The next day, Belle woke up later than her usually early morning and put the kettle on for tea. She sat on the counter of the small kitchen and read a few more pages of her book as she waited. She missed the old house she and her father, Maurice, used to live in, but the little cottage in the Sparkle District was better than nothing. It had a big enough basement for all of Maurice's tinkering, which suited the older gentleman just fine. By day, he was a clock repairman with his own shop. By night (and on weekends), Maurice loved to invent things. He had been slaving away for months on a machine that automatically cut logs and he kept telling Belle he was getting close. Belle wasn't sure if he would ever get it done, but she always encouraged him to keep tinkering. It kept his mind off his absent wife and prevented him from worrying too much about his only child.

The kettle boiled. Belle yawned and put down the book. She pulled her long, wavy brown hair back into a ponytail then poured two cups of tea. She tucked the book into the large pocket of her blue robe and headed to the basement with tea in hand.

Maurice's workshop was a mess, as always. Belle avoided the piles of tools, boards, metal, and screws as she made her way to the work bench. She placed Maurice's mug near his notebook and sat on his stool, sipping her own. She watched her father wiggling underneath his invention, trying to twist something in place. Maurice bonked his head and swore. Belle stifled a giggle. Apparently not enough, however, because Maurice wheeled himself out from underneath his machine and playfully glared at his daughter.

"Are you laughing at your old father, Belle?"

Belle smirked. "I wouldn't dare, Father dear. I made you some tea."

Maurice smiled. He got up, dusted off his pants, and waddled over to the work bench. His white hair was vanishing from the top of his head, but his eyebrows and mustache were still big and bushy. Belle briefly wondered what her mother would look like now. The only pictures Maurice still kept hidden of his wife were of her on her wedding day. She looked almost identical to Belle. Belle forced herself away from that rabbit hole and instead focused on her father's rants about his machine.

"It's almost done, Belle. I can feel it. Just one more screw and it should work. Then I can . . ."

"Take it to the science fair in a few days," she finished, smiling at the end.

Maurice chuckled. "Am I that predictable?"

Belle shrugged. "You've only been talking about it for months now."

Maurice sighed, staring at his tea. "I'm just a silly dreamer, I guess. I keep thinking I may see her if I go. I know I won't, but it's nice to think that I would. She loved to travel to fairs." He took a long drink. "But I want to see what others are creating, too. They might have some advice. And if all else fails, I leave with nothing but some fun memories."

Belle smiled then kissed her father's forehead. "Then get back to work, you old dreamer. You can't go to the science fair without an invention!"

As Maurice worked, Belle read her book. But a thought kept nagging her. What if her father went to the fair and everyone found out about his hobby? People would think she was odd, more so than they already did. She remembered being teased as a child for not having a mother and reading all the time. She didn't want to deal with that cruelty again, not when she was so close to leaving it all behind.

"Daddy, do you think I'm odd?"

Maurice paused. "Odd? A daughter of mine, odd? Never!" He dropped his wrench and cursed. Belle covered her mouth to hide the laugh. He picked it up and got back to work. "Why would anyone think you're odd?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know. People are strange. They aren't easy to read in real life like they are in books."

Maurice chuckled. "You've got that right! But they also aren't as interesting as they are in real life. Everyone has a story, Belle. Over the years, I've heard some very interesting stories just by getting to know people. You might be surprised what you discover."

Belle shook her head. "Most of the people in this town are nosy and gossip. I'd rather not get to know them anymore than I already have."

"Belle, I—"

Suddenly, the machine started to sputter. Maurice lost his train of thought and flipped a few switches. Without warning, the log cutter began to do exactly that. Maurice jumped for joy and Belle clapped her hands. "I'm going to the fair!" Maurice shouted.

After that, it was a rush of packing. Between stuffing clean underwear and a change of pants into his bag, Maurice informed Belle of a decision he made some weeks ago in preparation for this success.

"You want me to _what?_ " Belle exclaimed.

Maurice sighed. "Now don't get your nose out of joint. Mrs. Potts is a lovely woman and she could really use your help. She works for the Guillory family and the son Tiberius needs help with his school work. He's very bright but according to Mrs. Potts, his English skills are lacking. When she asked if I knew anyone, I recommended you."

"But you want me to live there? For two whole weeks?"

"I don't want you staying here while I'm gone. It will take me a few days to get there and the fair itself is a week. By the time I'm home again, I'm sure you'll have helped Tiberius sort out his problems." Maurice looked at his daughter. "I don't want to think about what could happen to you here alone. Please, Belle. Do me this one favour. I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

Belle raised a skeptical eyebrow. "You expect me to go to that creepy mansion in the Fantasy District and live with strangers for two weeks all because you're afraid someone will rob the place while you're gone? Wouldn't it make more sense for me to stay with Esmeralda or one of my other friends?"

"It would, but I made a promise to Mrs. Potts. She's desperate and I know you can do it, Belle. You're so smart and brave. Now please, give your father the benefit of the doubt. I know what I'm asking of you. I know you can handle it."

Belle stared at her father for a moment then sighed. "Fine. But I'm not making any promises."

Maurice chuckled. "If anyone can perform a miracle, Belle, it's you."

The drive to the Guillory Mansion was quiet. The truck and trailer clanked along as the truck towed the log cutting machine, but that was the only thing Belle listened to during the awkward twenty-minute drive. When they pulled up to the gated mansion, Belle swallowed.

Maurice placed his hand on hers and squeezed it. "I'll call every day."

Belle just nodded. She grabbed her backpack out of the back seat and got out of the truck. As Maurice was pulling away, he told her he loved her. Belle just waved. She smelt the truck's exhaust lingering in the air as she pressed the gate's button. The doors swung open and Belle went inside. The cobblestone path wasn't trimmed back like the other houses in the area. The bushes were overgrown and the trees towered overhead. When Belle got closer to the house, she saw the vines creeping up the three-story house. She shuddered. _This is such a bad idea._ She shook her head. _You always said you wanted an adventure, Belle. Don't complain now that you've got one._ She walked up the five stairs leading to the wrap-around porch. She wiped her feet off on the doormat then knocked. No one answered. She tried again. Still nothing. After the third attempt, she decided to try the doorknob. It opened and no one stood on the other side. Belle took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Her voice echoed in the large foyer. The black marble floor had a large, red carpet covering most of it. Belle slipped off her shoes and hung up her jacket on the coat rack. She thought she heard footsteps and turned to where they came from, but found nothing. She shook her head. _I must be hearing things._

"Hello? My name is Belle. Mrs. Potts, are you here?"

She turned to face the hallway but was scared nearly to death by a little boy who jumped out from the doorway to the left of Belle. The boy had the audacity to yell "Boo!" Belle almost screamed but she managed to contain it to a yelp.

The little boy grinned, revealing a chipped front tooth. His blonde hair was in need of a trim and his clothes were still dirty from playing in the school yard. "I got you! Grandma said I had to get the door, but she never said I couldn't scare you!" He extended his hand. "My name is Chip. Chip Potts."

Belle raised an eyebrow then reluctantly shook the mischief maker's hand. "Belle Leroux."

Chip's eyes lit up. "You're the one who's going to help Tiberius!" He took her hand and began leading her down the hall. "Grandma will be so happy to see you. She's talked of nothing else for weeks."

"And what of Tiberius? Will he be excited, too?" Belle asked. She hadn't heard much about Tiberius since he didn't attend her school, but she knew Thomas had met him once through a mutual friend, Meg Vitalis. Thomas hadn't said anything particularly nice about Tiberius.

Chip laughed. "Tiberius is never excited about anything. But he might be interested, which is as close as he gets."

Belle smirked. "You're pretty perceptive. How old are you, anyway?"

"I'm ten!" he stated proudly. "Going on eleven in a few months. If you want, you can come to my birthday party. We're going to have a bouncy castle and everything."

Belle smiled. Chip was beginning to grow on her. "I'll keep that in mind."

They entered the last door on the right and Belle was immediately overwhelmed by the delicious smells invading her nose. The kitchen was three times the size of Belle's and full of chrome appliances. The fridge was taller than Belle by at least a foot. She envied the island in the centre, which housed a double sink and all sorts of appliances. She didn't even realize someone was there baking until a woman with greying hair and a stained apron pulled her head out of the oven with a pie in her hands. Mrs. Potts gasped then beamed.

"You're here! Oh, how wonderful." She put the pie down on the counter and wiped her hands on her white apron. She came to Belle and kissed both cheeks. "We are so pleased to have you as our guest, Belle."

Belle smiled. "Thank you for having me, Mrs. Potts."

Mrs. Potts waved her hand dismissively. "Do call me Agatha, my dear. Everyone does, except Chip. Speaking of which," she turned to look at her grandson. "Go and fetch Tiberius, will you dear? Supper will be ready soon and he should be properly introduced to his tutor."

"Yes, Grandma!" The boy dashed out of the room. Agatha sighed, shaking her head.

"It's a good thing he has enough energy for the both of us. I couldn't run these staircases if my life depended on it." She went back to her pie and Belle sat at the island. She placed her bag on the ground and asked if Agatha needed help with supper.

"Why thank you, my dear, but no. I've got it all taken care of." She began asking Belle questions about her life and Belle felt so comfortable talking with the woman, she almost forgot she was in a stranger's house.

"So what does Tiberius need help with, exactly?" Belle asked, taking a sip of the tea she had recently been offered.

Agatha grabbed the pulled pork from the slow cooker. "I've been homeschooling him for the past four years and he's excelled in everything but English. It seems the literary concepts confuse him, and honestly I'm not the best at them myself. We've tried other tutors, but they haven't lasted long. Tiberius . . ." she sighed. "He has a bit of a temper. It's a long story."

Belle nodded. "What do his parents think?"

Agatha paused in her gravy mixing. "His parents passed away several years ago, I'm afraid. Chip, myself, Lumiere and Cogsworth are the only family he has."

Belle's eyes widened. "Why, that's awful! I'm so sorry." She blushed. _No wonder Tiberius is cranky. I couldn't imagine dealing with that._ Losing a mother to mysterious circumstances was hard enough, but her father, too? Belle wasn't sure how she would handle that loss.

Agatha nodded. "So it's only us here. We make due. Tiberius has a bright future ahead of him. If we can get his English grades up, I can see him easily meeting the qualifications for any university." She smiled. "That's why we're so happy to have you, Belle. I think you're just what Tiberius needs."

"Who are you?"

Belle spun in the chair to find a tall, heavily built young man standing in the doorway. His dark jeans had rips in them and his red sweater hung loosely off his muscles. She could barely make out his bright blue eyes with his long, tawny hair hanging limply around his face. He didn't hide his stare as Belle met his gaze. She suddenly felt naked in her blue sweater and dark-wash jeans. She got off the chair and walked the several steps to Tiberius. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Belle Leroux, your new English tutor and house guest. Pleased to meet you."

Tiberius took a step further into the kitchen and when the light hit his face, she gasped. The left side of his face was completely covered in scars from what looked like flames. The burn marks traveled down his neck and Belle was sure they went deeper. She realized her hand was shaking.

Tiberius held her gaze, his eyes turning icy cold. Belle swallowed.

"What are you staring at?" he growled.

"N-Nothing! I'm sorry." Belle lowered her gaze.

Tiberius snorted then turned on his heel, leaving the kitchen. Agatha came up beside Belle, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Belle. That's just his way. He'll warm up to you in time. Come with me to the dining room. Good food will help." Agatha followed Tiberius out, pushing the cart full of food in front of her.

Belle could hear Chip talking to someone with a thick French accent nearby. A stuffy, British voice also joined the conversation. Belle clasped her shaking hands together. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	15. Beauty and the Beast - Ch 2

Tiberius Guillory was an expert at being alone. For ten years, he had perfected the art of seclusion to the point where most days he forgot there was a world outside his estate. The eighteen-year-old knew Mrs. Potts was worried about his social skills, but Tiberius shrugged off her concerns whenever they were brought up around the dinner table. He tried to keep his temper in check, but it was difficult, especially when Mrs. Potts invited unwanted guests into his home under the pretext of helping Tiberius with school. To be fair, Tiberius did need the assistance, but he certainly didn't want it from some strange girl with a quick mind and sharp tongue. Their first quarrel happened within minutes of dinner being served and it made everyone tense. Tiberius had sighed, avoiding the concerned stares from his friends Lumiere and Cogsworth. Those two were no better than Mrs. Potts, but at least they had the decency to not go behind Tiberius' back.

He left the table early that night and would not allow anyone into his room in the west wing. Through the vents, he heard the new girl's voice bouncing around the house. Chip seemed to be giving her a tour, along with Lumiere and Cogswoth. Tiberius had closed the vents soon after, leaving his room terribly chilly. He took off his hoodie and went to his boxing bag that hung from the ceiling. Tiberius spent the rest of the night punching away on the bag, trying not to scream.

The next morning, Mrs. Potts forced him from his room and into his study. Breakfast was on the desk, along with a pile of textbooks. Belle sat in his chair munching away on a piece of toast. She had a book open on her lap and was lazily flipping through it. She had on a navy sweater and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Pieces had fallen out and framed her face. She didn't seem to notice Tiberius standing there until he cleared his throat.

"That's my chair," he said gruffly.

Belle shrugged, not looking up from her book. "Guess you should have arrived on time to your first lesson, then." She pointed to the chair to her left. "I've already got a couple of questions written down. See if you can answer them by the time I finish this book."

Tiberius opened his mouth to tell her _exactly_ where she could shove that book, but one glare from Mrs. Potts had him sighing. "Fine," he huffed. He hated the squeaky chair he sat in, but at least he could annoy Belle with each squeak as he hunted down the answers to her dumb questions. From the corner of his eye, he saw her cringe as he rocked the chair. He didn't bother to hide the triumphant smile that lit up his face as he annoyed her.

Two hours later, Tiberius closed the text on Tim O'Brien's collection of war stories. _At least she picked something interesting to read._ Unlike his other tutors, who chose boring topics like romance and fairy tales. Belle looked up from her book. "Done already?" She closed her book with two pages left. She grabbed the paper he scribbled on and furrowed her brow as she looked it over.

"Well, your penmanship needs work, but I could say that about half the boys in my graduating class," she said with a smirk. She pulled out a red pen from behind her ear and began marking it up. "Spelling needs work, too. Not as bad as I thought it would be, though," she muttered. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she wrote more. Tiberius buried his scarred hands in the pockets of his red sweater and tried not to stare at her. She may be an intruder, but she was cute. _God, I sound like Lumiere when he's hooked on some girl._ Tiberius cringed. Lumiere had been with Tiberius' family since Tiberius was a baby and they had practically grown up together. Despite their closeness, the two were nothing alike. Cogsworth was different from both of them and always chastised them when they were little and got into trouble. It was easy to get into trouble in France, especially with an estate that took up fifty acres. Tiberius sighed. He missed his old home. _One day I'll go back. Once I'm free of this stupid schooling. I can do whatever I want then._ Tiberius had some ideas, but he never shared them with anyone.

"Tiberius? Hello? Earth to Tiberius?" Belle waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to jump back. He almost fell out of his seat. Belle tried to hide her giggle but failed. "Sorry, I was telling you about your paper and you seemed to have gone to another planet."

Tiberius pulled up the hood on his sweater, hiding most of his blushing face. "What?"

Belle slid the papers across the tidy desk to him. "Not bad. From what Mrs. Potts and my dad said, you were a lost cause. But I think we can get you to pass your exam in January, so long as you're willing to work with me."

Tiberius sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

Belle rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like this is torture. I'm only here to help you pass your test. That's all. We don't even have to be friends after these two weeks are up. Just put in a few hours a day and I'll be out of here."

"Good. I didn't even want you here in the first place," he said without bothering to hide the malice creeping in his voice. He hated that Mrs. Potts had let this girl in and he hated how he was struggling and he just hated everything in that moment.

Belle glared at him. "It's not exactly as if I begged my dad to take me here, you know. The least you can do is try to be nice to me."

Tiberius pushed back his chair and stood. "I don't have to do anything, Princess. You're not in charge around here." He went to the door.

"Where are you going? We still have more work to do."

Tiberius looked back at her. "No, we don't. We're done today." He slammed the door on his way out.

Sundays were the days Tiberius spent in his garden. Well, it was really his mother's garden, but for the last ten years, it had been his. This one was smaller than the one they had in France, but he managed to carry the seeds from his mother's rose bushes across the border to the United States when he was eight. Since then, the roses had taken over the majority of the backyard. But with fall settling in, Tiberius' garden was quite barren. Except for his massive greenhouse.

The greenhouse had glass panels for its four walls and was full of a variety of flowers. The roses were Tiberius' favourite plant and he had managed to keep many different kinds alive inside his sweltering greenhouse. He had pulled his long, tawny hair back into a ponytail and ditched his red sweater hours ago. His black tank top didn't hide his scars very well, but inside his greenhouse, he didn't care. He could almost forget they didn't exist when he was inside tending to his flowers.

There was a time when Tiberius really didn't have scares and his life was full of laughing people and smiling faces. He remembered his father's booming laugh that echoed in the large mansion they kept just outside of Paris. His mother was an opera singer and she would fill the house with her songs. Tiberius had an awful voice, which only made him appreciate his mother's talents more. He used to beg her to sing to him just before bed. He used to follow her around her garden after school and help her pick the weeds. With her huge sunhat and dirty hands, she taught him everything he knew about gardening. Which was a good thing, for Mrs. Potts knew nothing except how to cook the vegetables he brought to her.

Tiberius' hand trembled as he plucked the dead pink blossom off the shrub. He wished more than anything he could go back in time and stay in those memories forever. He was beginning to forget what his parents looked like and that terrified him even more than seeing his reflection in the mirror. _If it wasn't for that stupid fire, everything would be different._

At the thought of flames, Tiberius cringed. His face became hot and his scares seemed to tingle as if they were being poked. He tried not to think of the fire, especially in his garden sanctuary, but it always came in his dreams.

What a stupid boy he had been. Who knew playing with matches could end in a house engulfed in flames? He was only eight at the time, but he should have known better. Tiberius had gotten himself trapped in his bedroom and couldn't get out. He remembered two figures moving towards him, but before he could see who they were, he had passed out. When he woke up, Mrs. Potts was holding him tight and sobbing. Lumiere and Cogsworth were speaking to police officers. Tiberius hadn't been able to see out of his one eye, but what he did see scared him. His house was completely gone. Just ash and embers. That was when the pain set in and he began to scream.

It took months before the burns had healed, leaving seventy-five per cent of his body scarred. During his time in the hospital, he learned what had happened to his parents. His mother and father had tried to rescue him, but a beam fell down and pinned them in his room. The firemen managed to get Tiberius out before the room became too dangerous to go back to. Hearing that the firemen did not save his parents set off something in Tiberius. From that day forward, he found himself getting angry easier. He would snap at the smallest inconvenience and he became cruel to Mrs. Potts and the others.

Instead of trying to rebuild, Mrs. Potts decided it would be best to start again in another country. Perhaps they could leave the bad memories behind. That was impossible for Tiberius, but he said nothing when Mrs. Potts packed him up and they went to live in Walterelias. She tried to enroll him in school, but he refused. With the billions of dollars left to him in his parents' will, Tiberius paid for the best education possible, but all in the comfort of his home. He started his career as a recluse and hadn't gone far from his estate since. What was the point, after all, when all anyone would do was point and stare at the strange teenager with the hideous scars?

Tiberius was just about done with the pink roses and about to move on to the red ones when the greenhouse door opened. He was hidden by the rows and rows of tall plants, but he could still make out the entranceway. _It can't be Potts. She knows not to come in here unless it's suppertime._ And it couldn't be suppertime yet because he hadn't even had lunch yet. From his hiding place, he watched Belle enter his domain. The girl had her sweater tied around her waist and stared in awe at Tiberius' plants. His gaze followed her as she slowly made her way through his sanctuary. A part of him wanted to tell her to go away, but the other part was curious. What would she do in his greenhouse? He knew most girls liked flowers but usually it was for shallow reasons. Lumiere picked bouquets for girls all the time, but they were simple flowers like chrysanthemums. Pretty to look at and pretty to smell, but forgotten later over a bottle of beer and a cheap movie. Tiberius knew the meaning of every flower he grew and he tended to judge people on which ones were their favourite.

Belle's face lit up when she saw Tiberius' collection of orchids. She ran her fingers gently over the purple petals of one while smelling the yellow ones. Tiberius flipped through his mental book to the orchid page. _Thoughtfulness. Charm. Love. Beauty. Fertility. Refinement._ Tiberius stared at Belle. He could definitely see the beauty part, but he didn't see the charm. Then again, he hadn't been very charming with her either. _I didn't exactly give her a fair chance earlier._

He was beginning to think he judged her too harshly this morning when he saw her pluck one of the red roses. His _mother's favourite_ red roses. Tiberius' vision blurred.

"What are you doing here?" he shouted. He stomped over and tore the rose from her grasp. "Didn't anyone tell you not to come here?" He glared at her, his arms trembling with rage. "Get out!" he roared.

Belle took off running, her sweater falling from her waist. Tiberius stood there panting. The thorns from the rose pricked his fingers, but he didn't notice. He stared at her sweater then the open door. Mrs. Potts was going to be mad when she heard _this_ story.

But Mrs. Potts wasn't mad. She was enraged.

"Belle grabbed her bag and took off, Tiberius," she explained, frantic as ever. "Whatever you shouted at her sent her running so fast from this house I thought she had Hermes' flying shoes on." She placed her hands on his hips and glared at him. "Now you go out there and find that girl. If anything happens to her, Maurice will never forgive me."

Tiberius refused. Why was she his responsibility?

"Because it's your fault she ran away in the first place!" Mrs. Potts shouted. "You have got to learn to control your temper, Tiberius."

"She took Mom's rose!" Tiberius said, his hands clenching into fists. "I just wanted her to leave them alone."

Mrs. Potts shoulders sank. She sighed as she walked up to Tiberius. "Oh, Tiberius," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I know you miss them still. We all do. But you cannot use your grief as an excuse to be so cruel to people. It's been ten years since they left us. We all have to move forward."

Tiberius' eyes watered. "I can't, Agatha. I just can't."

Mrs. Potts sighed. "We'll talk more about this later. Right now, you are going to find Belle and bring her here. She lives downtown and it's a long hike from here to there, so you had best get started now."

Tiberius huffed. "Fine. I'll find her. But I don't think she'll want to come back with me."

It didn't take long to find Belle. Tiberius was a fast runner and Belle wasn't exactly trying to hide her whereabouts. He spotted her white tank top just as a group of five teenagers surrounded her. He recognized them from their wolf hoddies as a local gang and he sighed. _Of course she gets cornered by these idiots._ Megara talked about them a lot with Tiberius during their text conversations. She had warned them they fought dirty.

Just as one of them was trying to grab Belle's backpack, Tiberius reached the group and spun the guy around, punching him in the face soon after. Tiberius was taller and stronger than them, but he knew five on one was not a fair fight. Still, he did his best to keep them occupied so Belle could get away. He wasn't keen on bringing her back and he knew she wouldn't want to return with him, but if he could at least ensure she got home safe, perhaps Mrs. Potts wouldn't be quite as upset with him.

One of the boys jumped on Tiberius' back. He walked backwards into the nearby wall and slammed them against it. The boy had just landed to the ground when another boy launched himself at Tiberius with a switchblade. He slashed Tiberius' arm, causing Tiberius to cry out. Tiberius avoided the next swipe and got in a few punches before he started to feel lightheaded. He saw a fist coming towards his face when he heard Belle shout "back off!" and knock the attacker out with a crowbar she must have found on the ground. The boys took off running after that.

Tiberius slumped against the wall as the blood from his cut ran down his arm. He panted, shutting his eyes against the pain. He felt something press against the cut and grunted. When he looked, it was Belle using one of her shirts from her bag. She met his gaze and pressed again. Tiberius nodded. He got up from the wall and let Belle keep a hold of his arm as they walked back to his place. They didn't say much for a few blocks.

"That hurts, you know," he muttered.

"Would you rather bleed out on the pavement?" she replied.

"I'm sure you would."

Belle sighed. "No, I wouldn't! You were an ass to me earlier but that doesn't mean I want you hurt. Now, hold still. It wouldn't hurt so much if you didn't keep swinging your arm so much."

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off like that. Agatha was worried about you."

"I wouldn't have run away if _you_ hadn't lost your temper!" she pointed out.

"You shouldn't have been in my garden!"

"How was I supposed to know it's your private garden? I've only been here a day!" she shouted. "Besides, what's so special about the garden?"

"It wasn't the garden. It's . . . It's the roses." He lowered his gaze. "They are my mother's roses. I'm . . . protective of them." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry. Alright? I'm sorry I lost my temper."

Belle stared up at him and didn't flinch when she saw his scarred face again. He didn't see the terror in her eyes from earlier either, which made him feel a bit better. As she regarded him, he realized she was the only person outside of his family who would look at him and not cringe from his disfigurement. He felt his stomach flutter.

"I accept your apology, Tiberius. And I'm sorry, too. I didn't know about the roses. I should have asked Agatha before I went in. I was just bored and I saw the garden from my window. You really have an impressive collection. I especially like the orchids."

Tiberius smirked. "Do you know the ancient Greeks thought the underground tubers looked-"

"Like testicles? Yes," Belle said with a laugh. "As far as I'm concerned, the ancient Greeks thought everything looked like testicles."

Tiberius raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed. I thought I was the only one around here who knew the history of plants."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Tiberius, but I've read almost every book at the public library, including the ones on the symbolism of flowers."

Tiberius smiled. "I used to go to the library a lot in Paris when I lived there, but I was still taking out picture books then."

Belle's eyes widened. "You used to live in Paris? Tell me everything!"

For the rest of the walk home, Tiberius told her stories about his childhood, leaving out the fire. He found Belle to be a great listener, although she did like to interrupt with the odd question. At least her questions weren't silly ones, like what the fashion trends were.

By the time they reached the front door, Tiberius realized he wanted Belle to come inside. He said as much and Belle agreed, so long as Tiberius promised to teach her how to fight like he did.

"I'll tutor you and you tutor me. Agreed?" She stuck out her hand for him to shake.

"Agreed." He shook it then opened the front door. They didn't get a chance to talk much more that night due to Mrs. Potts' hovering and tending to Tiberius' wound, but the house seemed calmer with Belle and Tiberius back. He went to bed not completely dreading the next day.

Belle's company was growing on Tiberius. At first he wasn't sure how to feel about it, but as the days went by and they spent more time together, he began to miss her when she was at school during the week. He found himself wandering the main floor an hour before she was supposed to come home, pacing around like a mad man. Lumiere was even teasing him about it.

But it was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't Lumiere or Cogswoth or Potts. Someone who knew lots of interesting facts about random things. Who had dreams, too. He liked listening to her talk about becoming an author. Sometimes he would ask her about her first book and that would get her going for at least an hour, which made doing his assignments easier. He could listen to her natter on and still figure out the symbolism behind the wallpaper in Charlotte Perkins Gilman's "The Yellow Wallpaper." English was beginning to make sense with Belle as his tutor, too.

Tiberius wasn't quite as natural a tutor as Belle, but he knew enough about boxing to be good at teaching it to someone who had never even worn gloves before. Belle wasn't a talented boxer, but she was a quick learner. Within a few days she had the patterns mastered. She would often quiz him about certain stories that would be on his test while they sparred.

Mrs. Potts and Chip loved having her around, too. Agatha's daughter hadn't stopped by to visit since she left Chip with her mother five years ago, so Agatha had missed having another girl to talk to. Chip liked it when Belle read to him before bed. Tiberius could hear her through the vents when she read to him and it often put Tiberius to sleep as well.

Perhaps because she fit in so well with Tiberius' family that was why he decided to show her the library after she had been in his house for a week. He made Lumiere and Cogsworth promise not to let the surprise slip when they went to a movie with Belle that afternoon. After supper, Tiberius asked Belle to come with him upstairs.

"I think you'll like it," he said as he took her to the top floor of the house. She followed eagerly and soon they stood at the doors to the library. "Close your eyes."

Belle raised an eyebrow. "What have you got planned, Tiberius?"

He smirked. "Just close them, Princess. You'll see soon enough."

With an exaggerated sigh, Belle did as she was told. He took her hand and led her inside. He flipped the light switch on and regarded the rarely-used library. Tiberius' father was the avid reader in the family. Although most of his collection was lost during the fire, he had kept a generous supply of books at his office in Paris. Those books now occupied most of the shelves in the library. But every year, Tiberius spent almost a thousand dollars on books he thought his father would enjoy and added to the collection. It was a tribute, just like the garden. He hoped Belle liked it.

Tiberius shouldn't have worried, though. How could a girl like Belle, one who loved to surround herself with books, not fall in love with a huge room full of them? She gasped and her face practically glowed and Tiberius found his face was hurting from smiling so much. He watched her explore for a time but then he remembered there was a couch in front of the fireplace that would be the perfect spot to relax. He heard Belle giggling as he sat and stared at the empty fireplace. His facial scar twitched. He gulped then went on his knees and began to make the first fire in the last ten years.

When Belle came back with an arm full of books, she grinned. "And a fireplace, too! Oh, this is wonderful. I could die happy now having seen this place." She plopped herself and the books on the couch next to Tiberius. She grabbed the copy of "Romeo and Juliet" off the top. Tiberius shuffled the others onto the ground beside her and made himself comfortable on the other end of the couch.

"You could always come back, you know. After the two weeks are up, I mean. You aren't banned from here," he said.

Belle looked up from the book and smiled. "Why, Tiberius, are you actually inviting me back?"

He shrugged, his blush obvious. "Well, as you so aptly put it a week ago, I don't hate you."

Belle laughed. "I'm glad I am now in your good graces. Have you ever read 'Romeo and Juliet'?"

Tiberius shook his head. "Shakespeare never interested me."

Belle gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Say it isn't so, Ti! How could Shakespeare bore _you_?" she teased. She opened the book to the first page. "We shall have to change that, then. We'll start from the beginning. _Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean . . ._ "

" _We will perform in measure, time and place: So, thanks to all at once and to each one, Whom we invite to see us crown'd at Scone._ " Tiberius closed "Macbeth" with a sigh. Belle, who sat on the other end of the couch, grinned.

"I knew you would like 'Macbeth,'" she said.

"Anything is better than 'Romeo and Juliet,'" he replied, his face pinching up at just the thought of that awful play. Almost another week had gone by and since Belle first read to him, the pair had tried to find time to read together in the library when they could. It was the Friday before Belle's father was to come home and she had the day off from school. With tea (and coffee) in hand, they had retreated to the library before the rest of the house woke up. Tiberius didn't like reading out loud, but Belle didn't make fun of his pronunciation and laughed when he added in funny voices to certain characters.

With "Macbeth" done, the pair stayed on the couch, their feet tangled in the middle of the couch underneath the blanket they shared. Belle laid on her side with her tea in lap and in her pyjamas while Tiberius laid on his end in his sweats and red hoodie. He leaned his head back and sighed. "We probably shouldn't start another book. Since you leave tomorrow and all." His stomach twisted at the thought. He wished she could stay longer.

Belle shrugged. "Probably not. But maybe next weekend we can. When I come back for a visit."

His head shot up. "What?"

She laughed. "Don't give yourself whiplash, Ti!" She shook her head. "My dad likes to tinker on the weekends. It gives me lots of time to myself. And weeknights, too. But if I have homework it will be harder to come over." She met his gaze. "Maybe you could come over on those nights. We could work on homework together."

Tiberius looked away and stared at his coffee cup. Belle had tried to talk him into going for a walk with her earlier, but he refused. He then had to explain the fire and his scares. She had been understanding and sympathetic but did not pity him, which exactly why he told her. Tiberius heard Belle put her cup on the ground. She took his from his hands and put it beside hers. She was practically sitting in his lap and Tiberius' face was on fire but he kind of liked having her there and that made the whole scenario even stranger.

"Ti, I know you don't want people to see your face. I get that. I wouldn't either after everything that happened. But I think it's time you tried it. Even just at night. No one would see it." She placed her hand over his. "You're my best friend, Ti. I just want to help."

Tiberius sighed. He put his other hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. "I'll try."

She beamed. "That's all I want, Ti." Belle glanced down and realized she was sitting on his lap. She blushed. "I, uh, I guess I should go back to my end. I'm getting cold outside of the blanket."

"You can stay. If you want." His blush worsened.

Belle's did, too, but she crawled under the blanket and nestled against Tiberius' chest. Tiberius swallowed as his arms wrapped around her cautiously. She didn't flinch or try to move away. Tiberius sighed and made himself comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this relaxed. He was almost asleep when Belle started to talk.

"I'm going to move to New York after my exams in January, Ti. I got accepted to the University of New York and I'm so excited I could puke."

Tiberius grimaced. "Well, don't puke on me. I only have so many red hoddies."

Belle's laugh shook Tiberius' body. "You have a million of those things, I swear. But that's not the point. For years I have waited to get out of this small town and live my life the way I want to. Before two weeks ago, I wouldn't have missed anything about this place." She sat up a bit to look into his eyes. "But now I'm going to miss a lot of things. Like our boxing lessons and the times we sneak off to this library or when you let me help you tend to the roses in your garden. And . . . you, Ti. I'm going to miss you. A lot."

Tiberius swallowed thickly. "I'm going to miss you, Belle. You're my best friend and I haven't had one in years." He lowered her gaze. "But I wouldn't ask you not to go to New York just because I'll miss you. New York is the perfect place for you. I couldn't live with myself if you stayed behind just because of me or this library or anything else. It wouldn't be fair."

Belle bit her lip. "Tiberius, will you-"

Suddenly, Belle's cell phone went off. She fished it out of the pocket of her pyjama pants and answered it. He watched as the colour rushed from her cheeks, leaving her deathly pale.

"Yes, I'll go there right away. Thank you." Her voice shook and then she hung up.

Tiberius sat up and kept his hands on Belle's shoulders to steady her. She looked like she was about to faint. "Belle? Belle, what's wrong? What happened?"

She blinked a few times and seemed to come out of the trance she had been in. "M-My father. It's my father. He was at the science fair and as he was giving his final presentation, he fainted on stage. He's being rushed to the hospital here and I have to go meet him." She got off the couch. "I-I have to go home and grab his things first. I need to . . . I . . ."

Tiberius got up and took her hands gently in his. "Cogsworth is having the car serviced today, but I'll call a taxi for you. I'll pay. The taxi can take you to the hospital after and once you get there, call me. I'll meet you there."

Belle's eyes widened. "In the hospital? With so many people?"

He nodded. "Come on, you've got to get changed. I'll get you the taxi."

Belle got up on her tiptoes and kissed Tiberius' scarred cheek. "Thank you, Ti. You're the best." She ran out of the library, leaving Tiberius to press a shaking hand to his cheek. No one besides him and the doctors had touched his marred flesh in years. If he wasn't so worried about Belle and Maurice, he would cry from joy.


	16. Beauty and the Beast - Ch 3

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! I know this took a long time to post; I got distracted with wedding stuff! Enjoy - up next is Aladdin!

* * *

On the taxi ride from Tiberius' mansion to her home, Belle felt numb. The taxi driver tried to make light conversation, but Belle contributed nothing. It felt like her head was underwater – words kept getting jumbled together and she couldn't steady herself. With every turn of the taxi, she bumped against the door. As her house came into view, Belle's brain finally clicked back into place and told her she had a job to do: gather her father's things and get to the hospital. She wished she had thought to ask Tiberius to come with her straight from his place, but she had been in such a rush it didn't occur to her to bring him.

Belle was still in her pyjamas when she got inside and ran up to her father's room. He had forgotten to pack his slippers, so Belle grabbed those first and shoved them into a duffle bag. She found a few copies of his favourite tinkering magazines and put them inside as well. She hoped someone from the conference had contacted the hotel to get the rest of Maurice's things. If not, she would have to call from the hospital to arrange it. Belle almost left the house before she realized she hadn't even brushed her hair that morning. She hurriedly ran her spare brush through her brown locks and pulled them back into a high ponytail. She didn't want to waste time with a new outfit, but seeing as she would likely be at the hospital for a while, she didn't want to sit in those uncomfortable chairs in her pyjamas.

When she once again got to the door, she had on a long-sleeved blue shirt and dark wash jeans. With her father's bag on her shoulder and a book for herself under her arm, she was ready to walk into this new battle. She hoped the taxi driver had waited like he promised. Instead of opening the door to find her taxi driver, she saw Gaston on her front stoop with Lefou beside him. Her heart sped up.

"G-Gaston, what are you doing here?" She looked around his large frame and saw the taxi was gone. "And where's my taxi? My father's in the hospital, I have to go to him!"

Gaston just smiled. "I was hoping we could talk, actually. It seemed we left off on the wrong foot at the dance. I've tried to track you down at school, but you keep vanishing."

Belle narrowed her eyes. "Gaston, get out of my way. I need to see my father."

"I'm sure he's fine." Gaston let himself in along with Lefou. He shut the door behind him. Belle heard the audible click of the lock. She swallowed. She glanced at Lefou, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. _Uh oh._

As Gaston kept advancing, Belle found herself retreating until she was very close to a wall. She remembered Tiberius' lessons and forced her feet to stop. _Don't let yourself be backed into a corner._ She met Gaston's hungry stare and found her hands balling up into fists at the sheer idiocy of the situation. _If he thinks he's going to take advantage of me, he's got another thing coming._

"Gaston, get out of my house or I'm calling the police."

Gaston rolled his eyes. "I just want to talk. I really do think we'd be great together. I just want to show you what you're missing."

When his hands tried to lock around her waist, Belle slung the duffle bag off her shoulder and clocked Gaston in the head. Gaston cried out and stumbled backwards. Belle took advantage of his shock and ran for the bathroom. Despite the lack of a lock, Belle used all her bodyweight to keep the door closed. She pulled out her phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"Hello – I'm at 347 Dreamer Lane and there is a man who has broken into my house. He's trying to force himself onto me. I'm in the bathroom but he'll get in soon. Send help!"

The door jumped as Gaston rammed into it. Belle screamed and dropped the phone. The 9-1-1 operator had been cut off when the phone dropped. Belle scrambled to grab it and instead of calling them back, she called Tiberius.

"Ti, I need you. Gaston is here and he's trying to hurt me. I can't hold him off forever."

The other end was quiet for a moment before Tiberius said, in a terrifyingly calm voice, "I'll be there in five minutes."

Belle hung up just as Gaston broke the door off its hinges. Belle's head rang as it landed hard on the tiled floor. She cradled it before she realized Gaston was picking her off the ground and slinging her over his back like a sack of potatoes.

"You're really making this difficult, Belle," he grunted. "All I want is for you to be my girl. Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Because I don't want to be your girl!" she screamed right in his ear before biting it. Another lesson: never miss an opportunity to inflict pain.

Gaston screamed yet again. His grip loosened and Belle rolled off his back onto the carpet of her living room. Lefou was ringing his hands and kept looking out the window. "Gaston, this is crazy! Let's just go. You heard her on the phone. The cops will be here any minute!"

"Coward!" Gaston shouted, holding his ear as blood ran down the side of his face. "Run away if you want, but I'm not leaving without Belle! She's mine!"

"I am not yours!" Belle said. She would have run to the door, but her head was spinning so much she could barely stand. She met Lefou's gaze. "Lefou, help me! Please," she begged. "You know this isn't right."

Lefou looked from Gaston to Belle. He swallowed. Belle would never know what decision he made, because Tiberius chose that moment to break down her front door. From his drenched hoodie and panting, she guessed he had run the whole way there. Tears welled up in her eyes. _Thank God._

Gaston glared at Tiberius. "And who, exactly, is this? Some monster you've taken on as a pet project?"

Tiberius walked to Belle, never taking his eyes off Gaston. "I'm the guy who's going to kick your ass if you don't get out of Belle's house this second."

Gaston snorted. "Tough guy, huh? Let's see if you're as tough as you say you are."

Tiberius didn't have time to move Belle out of the way before Gaston pounced on him. Belle cringed as they knocked over her coffee table during the brawl. She watched with horror as Gaston and Tiberius punched and kicked each other. It was clear Gaston was stronger, but Tiberius was faster and knew more moves than Gaston. With his injured ear, Gaston was fading fast.

Belle had managed to pull herself to the couch and was about to grab the landline to call the cops again when she saw Gaston pull out a pocket knife.

"Ti, watch out!"

But it was too late. Gaston stabbed Tiberius in the side. Belle screamed and with her temporary adrenaline, she launched herself at Gaston, pushing him onto his back. The knife was knocked out of his hand and bounced across the carpeted floor to Lefou's feet.

"You monster!" She punched him in the face just as the police arrived. She forgot all about Gaston and went to Tiberius. While the police were handcuffing Gaston and Lefou, Belle's hands were quickly being covered in blood as she pressed her hands against Tiberius' wound. "Ti, don't leave me. Please don't leave me," she begged, her voice shaking as the tears began to flow.

Tiberius looked at her, his eyes unfocused. "Belle?" he whispered. He raised his hand and Belle leaned into it, still pressing against his wound.

"I'm here, Ti. You saved me," she said with a sniff. "You're going to be alright. The paramedics will look after you. It's okay," she said as much for herself as for him. She felt his hand slipping and gasped.

"At least I got to see you one last time," he said with a sad smile. His eyes began to shut and Belle covered her mouth with one bloody hand.

"No, Tiberius, no! Stay with me!" She leaned down and buried her head against his chest. He still had that comforting campfire smell from earlier that morning. She sobbed. "Don't leave me, Ti. I love you. I love you!" She kept saying those words over and over, even when the paramedics told her she had to move so they could tend to him. She buried her face in her bloody hands and repeated the phrase. _I should have told him sooner._

Belle had been sleeping in the hospital chair for what felt like days when Tiberius woke her up. She blinked and was overwhelmed by the bright hospital light and the smell of strong antibacterial cleaner.

"Belle," Tiberius said, his voice full of wonder.

She ran from the chair by the window and skidded to a halt at his bed. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Belle wasn't sure how she still had tears left to cry, but somehow she did and they trickled down her flushed cheeks as she smiled at Tiberius. "You scared the crap out of me, Ti," she teased.

He grimaced. "Sorry. I was trying to be a hero."

Belle chuckled, running her other hand over his scarred cheek. He leaned into her touch and Belle's heart shuddered. "I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered. "I thought I lost you."

"I was so scared when you called me. I thought I was going to lose _you_ ," he said. He then smiled. "I'm glad we were both wrong." He looked to the door and saw the wall clock. "How long was I out for?"

Belle sat on the edge of his bed, refusing to let go of his hand. "Since yesterday afternoon. After you passed out, you were taken here and had surgery to repair the damage. Gaston just barely missed your kidney. But the doctors say you should make a full recovery. You just have to take it easy for a few weeks."

Tiberius nodded. "I'm sure Agatha and the others are worried sick."

Belle shrugged. "They're just glad you're okay. I sent them to get something to eat. They haven't left this room since last night. Except for Chip, but he had to go to school."

Tiberius smiled. "I'm sure he'll be back as soon as school's out." He squeezed her hand. "How's your father doing?"

Belle smiled. "Much better. Turns out he was just dehydrated. But he's still here under observation because the doctor noticed what he thought to be a heart murmur. So they're running some tests to make sure he's well enough to go home."

"I hope they're wrong about the murmur."

Belle sighed. "Me too. I don't know how I could leave him if he needed a new heart."

Tiberius shrugged. "You know I would look after him. Agatha will need someone else to fuss over when I move out."

She raised an eyebrow. "And just where are you moving to?"

Tiberius avoided her stare. "I was thinking New York. If someone doesn't mind a companion. There are some programs I want to apply for once I finish my schooling here. With all your help, I should have it done in a matter of weeks."

Belle beamed. "I would love that. Ti-"

"There's my daughter! I've been looking everywhere for you," Maurice said as he entered the room in his hospital gown. He held onto his IV stand and grinned at the pair. "Belle, is this the boy you've been telling me so much about?"

Belle blushed. "Yes, Papa. This is Tiberius."

Maurice hobbled over and stuck out his hand for Tiberius to shake, which he did with a smile. "I have you to thank, then, for my daughter's safety. You were very brave to rush in like that. The officers told us this Gaston fellow has gotten into quite a few altercations over the last five years. But it seems between you and Belle, he's got some significant charges that will keep him away from you for a long time."

Tiberius sighed. "Good. I don't want him bothering Belle again. How are you, Maurice? Belle mentioned something about heart trouble."

Belle grabbed Maurice a chair then sat beside Tiberius like before. Maurice sighed. "Well, I don't have a murmur, thank goodness. But the doctor said if I don't improve my diet and start exercising, I'm likely to have a heart attack within a year. I'm sure Belle has told you this before, but I'm very absentminded and sometimes I forget to get my daily walk in."

"Sometimes?" Belle said.

Maurice blushed. "Most of the time. Anyhow, I'm not sure how to cook these healthy meals he wants me eating." He sighed. "It seems I'll have to make some changes."

Belle glanced at Tiberius, who nodded. "Papa, Tiberius has an idea."

By the end of the hour-long visit, Mrs. Potts and the others had returned in time to hear of Tiberius' idea. Agatha thought it was a grand idea. She could always use more company and there was plenty of room in the mansion for Maurice's inventions.

"Besides, we get along so well already. It's hardly a bother!" she said. Belle smiled. She had high hopes for Maurice and Agatha.

The doctor came in and informed everyone Maurice could go home tonight and Tiberius the next day. Maurice insisted Belle stay with Tiberius a little longer.

"I'll head home and grab a few things to take over tonight. Agatha and I can handle things until you two return tomorrow," said Maurice.

"And I will send a car for you when visiting hours are over, Belle," Cogsworth said. "Lumiere and I will take you home to gather your things then you can rest in your room at the mansion for the night."

Belle and Tiberius agreed. Once it was just the two of them, she looked at Tiberius. "Ti, yesterday when you were hurt, did you hear what I said to you?"

Tiberius raised an eyebrow. "Which part are you referring to?"

She blushed. "The part where I may or may not have told you I love you. A lot."

He grinned. "I remember. I would have said it back, but I was kind of losing blood."

Belle smiled. "Don't worry, I wasn't expecting a deathbed declaration." She squeezed his hand. "I meant it yesterday, Ti. I wasn't just saying it because I thought you were dying."

He squeezed her hand in return. "I know." He adjusted himself so he was sitting up. He leaned his head closer until they were a mere inch apart. "I love you, too, Belle," he said quietly before pressing his lips gently against hers.

Belle had been kissed before once or twice, but it was never anything as nice as this. No, nice wasn't the right word. As her arms wrapped around his neck, she realized how at peace she was with Tiberius. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her until she was sitting on his lap. She hoped a nurse didn't decide to walk in just as Tiberius slid his tongue past her lips. For a brief moment, she wondered where he learned to kiss so well, but decided not to ask. At least, not until later.

She wasn't sure how much time passed before they had to stop for air, but Belle didn't mind. She rested her head on his shoulder and accidently made a place for herself on his bed beside him, stretching out as if she was going to sleep. Tiberius didn't seem to care, for he laid down again and kept his arms around her. Belle moved her head to lean against his chest. She sighed happily. "Nap time?"

He nodded. "Definitely. I'm going to need all my strength if I'm going to keep up with you."

Belle laughed. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Tiberius had been home for almost a week when Belle asked if it was alright to invite a few friends over to celebrate Belle's acceptance to the University of New York. She made sure he knew it was just a couple of people and it would be done before midnight. She just wanted to snack on some tasty treats and watch some funny movies with her favourite people. Agatha and Maurice already approved it since they were going on their own date that very night. Agatha had left plenty of food in the fridge to feed the hungry teenagers.

When Tiberius said yes and even said he would wear something besides his red hoodie, Belle was shocked. As she was getting ready, she hoped Tiberius' test results came back soon. She hadn't mentioned anything to her friends yet about Tiberius coming with her, but she knew they would be happy for her.

Belle glanced at her wall clock and gasped. Her friends would be there any minute! She finished brushing out her hair then pulled half of it into a bun while the rest hung loose down her back. She zipped herself into her golden yellow dress, the long sleeves bunching at her wrists. The dress reached just past her knees and she knew it was probably too fancy for this kind of get together, but after everything that had happened, she wanted to take advantage of the chance to feel beautiful and to have fun.

Gaston was being held in jail until his court date and Lefou had been released on bail, but he was not allowed on school property and Belle had a restraining order against them both, just in case. Lefou had sent her a letter apologizing for his part in the attack, which she appreciated. Belle hadn't heard a thing from Gaston, thank goodness.

Belle ran her hands over her dress one last time then left her room. She was walking towards Ti's room when she noticed him in the hall. Actually, she wasn't sure at first it was him. Tiberius was wearing a new pair of dark wash jeans, but instead of his hoodie, he had paired it with a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a navy blue vest, and a red tie. His hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. Belle's heart sped up. She had never seen a more handsome man.

Tiberius walked over with his hands behind his back. She realized why when he pulled a rose out and handed it to her. "You look beautiful, Belle," he said quietly, a shy smile lighting up his face.

Belle took the rose then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You don't look half bad yourself," she whispered just as she kissed him. She did her best not to think about taking his fancy clothes _off_ later.

The doorbell rang and Belle pulled back smiling. "Ready?"

He offered her his arm. "Ready."


	17. Aladdin - Ch 1

**Author's Note: There is a character mentioned briefly here named John Prince. He is Prince John from "Robin Hood," in case it wasn't obvious. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jasmine Heidari adjusted her bright blue head covering as the early November wind tried to untie the cute bow she managed to create earlier that morning. The front steps to DSNEY were crowded as students waited for rides from their parents or for their friends to get out of their extracurricular activities. Jasmine sighed. She would give anything to be able to participate in the drama club or the photography club, but her father wouldn't allow it. When she was younger, the senior considered joining a club behind her father's back, but she knew Jafar would rat her out. His lackey, Iago, guarded Jasmine while she was at school, and any mischief was always reported back to Jafar, who then told Abdul Sultan Heidari, even if he was halfway across the world drawing up a new contract with an up-and-coming textile company. Jasmine's large, gold earrings brushed against her cheeks as she leaned her head against her hands. _I wish I didn't feel so lonely all the time._

Jasmine did have friends, but because of the constant supervision, she rarely invited said friends over. If she wanted to go for coffee, Iago had to trail her. Jasmine never quite understood why she needed a bodyguard, but whenever she asked her father, he wouldn't have a solid answer. His vague responses always left Jasmine feeling uncomfortable and angry. Why couldn't she just be a normal teenager like her classmates?

"Jaz!" Jasmine turned towards the sound of her nickname and saw Rapunzel walking over, the tip of her long blonde braid trailing the ground.

Jasmine smiled and waved her over. "I thought you had cooking class today?"

Rapunzel shrugged as she took a seat beside Jasmine on the steps. "I did, but we got out early. Mulan accidentally had her oven catch fire."

Jasmine couldn't help but laugh at that. When Rapunzel's giggles subsided, she sighed. "I don't know why she signed up for it. I don't even think she enjoys cooking."

Jasmine shrugged. "Might not have been her choice."

Rapunzel's brow furrowed. "True. I never thought of that!"

Unlike Jasmine's father, Rapunzel's mother Gothel signed Rapunzel up for as many extracurricular activities as possible. Along with cooking class, Rapunzel also participated in a knitting group, chess club, and she practically ran the art club. Rapunzel's artistic talents allowed her to organize a weekly community art club for students thirteen and younger on Saturdays. Jasmine had always been a little jealous of Rapunzel's freedom, but over the years she had learned Rapunzel had just as strict a household. Gothel just liked to keep Rapunzel busy so she could pursue her own activities without her daughter getting in the way.

"Did you get to go to the Halloween dance last week?" Rapunzel asked.

"No," Jasmine sighed. "But I didn't expect to. Jafar had already gotten to my father and told him it wouldn't be a 'safe environment' for his 'impressionable daughter.'" Jasmine rolled her eyes. "They all treat me like I'm still ten years old."

Rapunzel leaned her head against Jasmine's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't go either. Mother wanted me to practice my guitar and then I had to work on the curriculum for my winter art club. It starts after Christmas but I have so many ideas I have to go through. It could take weeks."

Jasmine smiled. "At least you have something to keep you busy. I don't know what I'm going to do over Christmas break. I almost wish we still had school," she chuckled.

"Your dad won't let you go to Dubai with him?"

"No, it's a business trip, or so he says. He doesn't think it would be much fun for me." Oh, but how amazing it would be to see such a colourful place! Just to get out of her own backyard would be a miracle. She sighed. If only graduation wasn't so far away. Then again, perhaps it was best it was, for she had no idea how she was going to tell her father she was moving out and going backpacking for a year, if not longer.

A car horn honked. Rapunzel and Jasmine looked over to see Gothel waiting in her red Cadillac. Rapunzel zipped up her violet jacket and got up. "I'll see you in history tomorrow. Text me later if you get bored!"

"I always am," Jasmine teased. She waved goodbye to her friend then continued waiting for her own ride. She wished she could just walk home, or take the bus, but her father and Jafar agreed it wasn't safe for a young woman to ride public transit alone. Jasmine rolled her eyes. _It's not like I'm some defenseless baby!_ Jasmine knew the dangers of being a Muslim woman in America. She had grown up with people trying to pull her hijab since she was five. After 9/11, she considered not wearing it, but to her that would mean letting Islamophobia and racism win. There wasn't much Jasmine had control over in her life, but this was one thing she held dear to her heart. She felt connected to her people, her God, and her ancestors when she wore the traditional head covering and. So even if she wasn't allowed to take the bus, she wasn't going to let some jerk like Gaston or John Prince make her feel like she didn't belong.

The crowd around the front steps was starting to clear. Jasmine glanced at her gold watch and saw it was almost four o'clock. She sighed. It wouldn't be so bad to have a ride if Jafar wasn't always late picking her up. As she continued to wait, she saw Belle Leroux and her beau with Thomas O'Malley and Dodger lounging on the crunchy fall grass. Jasmine had ELA with Belle, but that was as far as the relationship went. She seemed nice enough to Jasmine and her boyfriend was certainly attractive, but Jasmine was wary of him. She heard rumours of Tiberius' fight with Gaston. Anyone who could take on that brute and come out the winner was not someone to be trifled with.

"Are you guys coming to the party tonight?" asked Dodger. "It's supposed to have a new DJ who is wicked good."

"He better be. The last guy was awful," Thomas said, crinkling his nose. "I could do better, and I only know acoustics."

Belle shook her head. "It sounds fun, but we can't. I have a few more scholarship applications I have to finish, and Ti has to complete his NYU application if he wants to get in for the fall."

Dodger rolled his eyes with a playful grin. "You guys are too square for me. I don't even know why I hang out with you."

"Because no one else can tolerate you?" Tiberius suggested with a smirk. Everyone, including Dodger, laughed.

Dodger got up and zipped up his leather jacket. He pulled two scraps of paper out of his jean pocket. "If you change your mind, here's the address. It's close to last week's, Thom. You should be able to find it."

A few minutes after the group left, Jasmine saw the pieces of paper floating in the breeze. She glanced around and saw Iago was on the phone with Jafar, his back to Jasmine. She reached up and managed to grab one piece before it blew past her. She quickly stuffed it under her head covering just as Iago turned around. The redhead squinted at Jasmine in confusion, but she just smiled. Iago shrugged, placing his cell phone back in his jacket pocket, then put his dark sunglasses on.

Jasmine's mind was completely occupied by the piece of paper as she waited for her ride. What made her reach out and grab the paper? She had never been to a party before, much less one that seemed secretive. She wasn't even sure she really wanted to go, but just having the paper made her feel bold enough to try. She knew she couldn't ask permission; Jafar would never allow it and as her guardian while her father was away, his word was law. _But no one said I had to ask permission in the first place._

Jafar finally showed up in the black limousine. Iago walked beside Jasmine as they made their way to Jafar, then held the door open for her. She slid in and made room for Iago, as the seat to Jafar's left was taken by Jafar's favourite bodyguard, Razoul.

Jasmine had never known a time where Jafar wasn't around. As her father's assistant, he managed household affairs for Abdul when he was out of the country and made sure Jasmine was safe. Despite his years of servitude, Jasmine had never trusted him. Perhaps it was the way his beard kinked just so, or his shifty gaze, but the older gentleman always seemed to be planning something. It didn't help that, as she got older, his gaze seemed to linger on her longer than was appropriate. She had mentioned it to her father on occasion, but he never reprimanded Jafar. After all, it was Jasmine's word against that of his trusted advisor. Who was Abdul to believe?

"My apologies, Jasmine. There were business matters I had to take care of with your father and I'm afraid they ran later than expected. Next time, I will send the car earlier," said Jafar. His black suit blended in with the leather interior of the limo, making his red tie pop.

Jasmine shrugged. "How is my father?"

"Splendid as usual," he replied with a smile. "Business is going better than expected. He wanted me to tell you he should be home by the end of next week. He has some news he feels will interest you."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." _Perhaps he's letting me join him in Dubai after all?_

The rest of the car ride was spent in daydreams. Jasmine looked out the window as Jafar yammered on about something Jasmine had no interest in. She couldn't wait until she got home and could look at the paper in the privacy of her bedroom.

Finally, after what felt like days, the limo pulled up to the gated driveway of Jasmine's home in the Fantasy District. Jafar was handed the wireless key pad in the limo and punched in the day's new code. By the time Jasmine reached her bedroom on the third floor of the three-story mansion, she was practically buzzing with anticipation. She shut her bedroom door then went immediately to the attached bathroom and locked that door behind her. Rajah, her fat tabby cat, scratched at the door.

"Sorry, Raj!" She let him in then locked it again. She sat on the edge of her bathtub and pulled the paper out. There was an address and time written in poor handwriting. Jasmine bit her lip. Now came the decision. She swallowed. Once, just once in her life, she wanted to do something a little rebellious, a little outrageous. And what was more outrageous then sneaking out and going to a party in what seemed to be the warehouse district? But she couldn't go alone. That would be too risky. Jasmine stroked Rajah's fur as he curled up on her lap and used her other hand to grab her phone from her purse pocket. She sent a picture of the paper to her two other friends, Kida and Nala.

 _You guys busy?_

Within a half hour, she knew exactly what she was going to do. Kida and Nala were a bit surprised Jasmine wanted to go to the party, but they agreed it would be fun and would meet her at the entrance to the party around nine o'clock. Until then, Jasmine had to find a way to stay composed, sneak out, and figure out what she was going to wear.

It wasn't as hard as Jasmine thought it would be. Jafar had insomnia and after Jasmine crushed up two pills and slipped them into his milk, he fell asleep within minutes in front of the television. Iago was given a glass as well. With the house quiet, Jasmine pulled on her tan coat and snuck out the backdoor. Rajah sat in her bedroom window and Jasmine waved goodbye. The back end of the house wasn't patrolled regularly by the bodyguards, so Jasmine had fifteen minutes to get out before the next shift started. By the time she got to the front of her neighbour's house, she already had her phone out to call a taxi. Jasmine went to the edge of Fantasy District and waited for her taxi. She grinned. _If I knew it was this easy, I would have done this ages ago._

As the mansions faded in the background, Jasmine stared in awe at the neon lights lining the roads leading to the party. She never knew the town could be so colourful after dark. Some streetlights were burnt out, but the signs and large shop windows made up for it. She saw homeless people, street kids, and other "delinquents," as Jafar would call them. She wished she could come back during the day and explore more, but the seventeen-year-old had a feeling this would be her only adventure before graduation.

Kida and Nala were in front of the warehouse as promised. Jasmine paid the taxi driver with the cash she smuggled out of the family safe. She hoped Jafar wouldn't notice before she could go to an ATM the next day. She went over to her friends and gave them each a big hug.

"Thanks for coming, guys. I don't think I'd have the guts to do this without you!"

Kida shook her head, her white-blonde hair cascading down her back as the blue and red beads clinked together. "I don't know about that, you're pretty brave for thinking of this in the first place."

Nala nodded, giving Jasmine a kiss on the cheek. "We're honoured to be part of your first rebellious act! Maybe next time we can convince you to come to my house party," the ebony-skinned girl said with a wink.

Jasmine glanced at the building. Inside, colourful lights were flashing in the windows near the roof and she could hear the deep bass of the music. She took a deep breath. "Let's go in before I lose my nerve!"

It was nothing like Jasmine expected. She had heard of teenage parties before (she had watched enough movies) but this reminded her more of a Miami club. The DJ was near the front and the dance floor was packed. Alcohol was piled high on a large table to the left. Jasmine decided to avoid the beer and grabbed a can of Coke instead. Kida took Nala and Jasmine's coats and went to the narrow closet near the front doors. Jasmine kept her purse zipped and close to her side. When Kida returned, the girls headed to the dance floor and Jasmine let herself get lost in the music. She wasn't the best dancer, but her shimmery tank top and bright white pants caught the attention of a few boys. They asked her to dance, but she declined.

Jasmine wasn't sure how much time passed, perhaps an hour, before she realized Kida and Nala had moved away from her and were dancing with boys of their own. Feeling out of place, Jasmine went back to the drink table where she had left her Coke and decided to rest. As she put her drink up to her lips, a hand came and pushed it back. She looked up at the owner of the hand in shock and was about to demand what he was doing, when she noticed how handsome he was. Her cheeks flushed. He had the darkest, scruffiest hair she had ever seen, but the red beanie gave him a certain charm. His eyes were brown, the exact shade as hers, but his skin was darker. She noticed his right ear was pierced and he had on a purple leather jacket to cover his bare chest. She blushed darker.

"You really shouldn't leave your drink," the boy said loudly over the music. "Someone could have spiked it."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "I didn't even think of that!" She quickly put it down and grabbed an unopened one. "Thanks. I owe you."

The stranger shrugged, a sheepish smile on his face. Jasmine grinned. _I like him._ "I don't think I've seen you here before," he said. "Is this your first party in the warehouse?"

Jasmine nodded. "I needed a break."

He raised an eyebrow. "From what?"  
She shrugged. "Life, I guess."

He chuckled. "I know the feeling. It's pretty hard to talk in here. Do you want to go up to the roof? It's got an amazing view."

She hesitated. "I shouldn't leave my friends. They might worry."

He nodded. "There are usually a few other people up there, so we won't be alone. But you can text your friends and let them know."

Jasmine agreed. After a hasty text, Jasmine followed the boy's lead, taking his offered hand as he took her to the staircase and led her to the roof. Jasmine's heart was pounding. What if this stranger was trying to lead her away to harm her? He didn't seem like the type, but what did Jasmine know about boys and social cues? She sighed. _I wish I wasn't so sheltered._

When they made it to the roof, there were a few other people lounging around, smoking cigarettes. The boy led Jasmine away from the smoke and they sat on the ledge a foot from the edge of the roof. Jasmine looked out at the skyline and gasped. "It's beautiful!"

The boy chuckled. "Well, I don't know about beautiful. It's just my old neighbourhood. But it does paint a pretty picture at night." He guided her gaze to the Fantasy District and grinned. "Now that, my friend, is a view. Just think of what all those rich folks do on a night like this."

"Drink wine and get wasted watching horse races?" She knew that was what Jafar liked to do best.

He laughed. "That's a good one. You're probably right." He leaned back on his hands and sighed. "I would give anything to live there, though. Think of all the opportunities."

"You mean all the rules and restrictions."

He raised an eyebrow. "I guess. But there are rules no matter what side of the tracks you grow up on. Think of what it would be like to grow up with servants and valets! Such service," he said with a laugh.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "More people to tell you what to do and where to go and who you can talk to."

"It's better than scraping by here. I remember going hungry a lot when I was a kid."

"But you're not free to make your own choices there!"

"Or here," he added.

"You just feel so . . ." Jasmine searched for the word.

"Trapped," they said at the same time, staring at each other. The boy blushed and Jasmine hid her smile.

"I guess it isn't easy no matter where you live," she said with a sigh. "I just wish I didn't feel so lonely no matter where I go."

He nodded. "It's hard to feel like you belong in a place you don't feel comfortable. At least my friends live with me."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Where do you live?"

"In a group home. Genie, Abu, and I used to live out of my car. I call him my Magic Carpet. But the school told Social Services and so we were placed in this group home a half a mile from here until our eighteenth birthdays. No one adopts seventeen-year-old orphans," he said with a smirk.

Jasmine squinted. She had never seen him before at DSNEY. She placed her hand over his. He stared at it in surprise then looked back at the skyline. "I'm sorry about your parents," Jasmine said. "I've always felt like an orphan because my father's gone on business most of the time and my mom lives in England with her new family, but it must be awful to actually be one."

He shrugged. "You get used to it. When your dad is so strung out of cocaine he signs away his parental rights and your mother dies from a stray bullet a few years later, you get used to disappointment." He blushed. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all this. It's probably not how you wanted to spend your time at this party."

Jasmine smiled. "I'm not sure how I wanted to spend my time, honestly. I've never been allowed out after dark even for a sleepover, so parties are pretty new for me. I'm just glad I found a spot where I can breathe a little easier, you know?"

He nodded. "I know." He noticed Jasmine shiver. "Do you want my jacket?"

"Won't you freeze?"

He shook his head. "I'm still sweating from dancing, honestly." He shrugged off the jacket and placed it over Jasmine's shoulders. "Purple looks good on you. It matches your hijab."

Jasmine blushed. "Thanks."

They went back to watching the skyline and activity below. Jasmine didn't notice when she started resting her head against the stranger's shoulder, but it was comfortable and he smelt like a spicy cologne, something she might find in a marketplace in Persia. It was calming.

Suddenly, blue and red flashing lights lit up the area just in front of the warehouse. The stranger cursed. "The cops are raiding the place. We had better get you back to your friends and get you out of here."

She was jostled from her cozy position and stumbled after the stranger as he tugged on her hand. "Will they arrest us?"

"Only if you're drinking. You should be fine. I just don't want the cops to bother you. I might never see you again if they scare you away," he said, flashing a grin over his shoulder at her just before they trotted down the stairs. Jasmine wasn't sure what to say to that, so she simply followed his lead.

By the time they reached the main level of the warehouse, people were scattering for any exit. Jasmine stuck close to the stranger, until she collided with Razoul's barrel chest.

"Jasmine Heidari! There you are! We have been searching everywhere for you." The bodyguard turned his glare to the stranger. "And who, exactly, is this?"

Jasmine glared at the bodyguard. "He's a friend. We were just visiting." Razoul placed his rough hand on her arm and tried to pull her away. "Get your hand off me! I'll go willingly, but let me say goodbye first." She saw a few of Razoul's goons were nearby and she didn't want them to harm her new friend if she didn't cooperate. She turned her back to Razoul and smiled sadly at the stranger. His eyes were as wide as the moon.

"Jasmine Heidari? As in Heidari Textiles and Trade, one of the biggest and most successful trading companies in the modern world?" he asked.

She nodded. "I meant to tell you, but I was having such a lovely time and I didn't want you to think any less of me because of my father's business."

Razoul grabbed her arm again. "That's enough goodbyes. We're going home. Jafar has been worried sick about you."

Jasmine got halfway to the door before she could turn back. She saw the stranger still standing there in shock. "But I never even got his name," she whispered to herself. She watched him get lost in the crowd then forced herself to turn around. Her night on the town was over, but it was worth it. She started texting Kida and Nala to make sure they were safe and to avoid Razoul's glared. Jasmine settled into the purple jacket. _How am I going to explain this to Jafar? And Father?_


	18. Aladdin - Ch 2

"You have _got_ to be kidding," Genie said with a laugh, throwing himself back first onto the dusty couch that occupied Aladdin's, Abu's, and Genie's attic bedroom. The three were used to far less space, so the attic was a dream come true. Abu was sitting on the beanbag chair, laughing at his best friend's expense. Aladdin Nikbin stared at the boys, his arms crossed around his bare chest.

"I don't see what's so funny. She was a pretty girl." _Gorgeous actually,_ he thought. "And she was cold. How was I to know her bodyguards would take her away before we got to say a proper goodbye?"

"And what, pray tell, would that proper goodbye look like?" Genie asked, his bushy, black eyebrows wagging.

Aladdin blushed. "Certainly not what _you're_ thinking." He went to his tiny closet beside his bed and pulled out another violet jacket. It was a good thing Aladdin thought to shop lift a couple of these. It was, after all, his signature look. _If I have to be poor, I might as well look good._ The problem was, it had looked even better on Jasmine Heidari. Thinking of her, his cheeks flamed up even worse.

"I still can't believe you snuck off with a Heidari. Her father would kill you if he knew you spirited her away," said Abu. The seventeen-year-old was smaller in build than Aladdin due to malnutrition in his early years. Abu's sandy hair often covered his eyes and he did his best to blend in while in public, unlike Aladdin and Genie.

"Me neither. Talk about luck!" Genie pulled a deck of cards from the front pocket of his red pants. Genie had a natural talent for magic tricks, which paid decently when someone gullible enough stopped by his table in the park. His forged ID card got him some impressive blue arm tattoos in swirly patterns. Aladdin liked how they reminded him of smoke. The gold cuffs Genie wore on both wrists matched his left earring, leaving Genie a debonair miscreant.

"So, what are you going to do, lover boy? Pine away all night by the window?" Abu teased.

Aladdin sighed. Instead of putting on the jacket, he grabbed his pyjamas. At least at this foster home the mother was nice. She gave the boys new underwear, pyjamas, and slippers when they first arrived. She didn't seem to care if they went to the school for delinquents or not (so of course they didn't), as long as they were home for supper. Aladdin liked her and her two biological children. Perhaps this would be the foster home he stayed in touch with once he aged out of the system.

"She doesn't even know my name, guys. What am I supposed to do? Just go to that fancy school of hers and present myself with arms wide open?" Aladdin rolled his eyes. "She's practically a princess and I'm . . ."

"A street rat?" Abu supplied.

"Gee, thanks," Aladdin said sarcastically. He sat on the seat of the bay window and his eyes wandered to the Fantasy District. He wondered which house was Jasmine's. _Is she thinking of me?_ He doubted that. He sighed. _She's probably forgotten all about me._

Genie's warm hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder. Aladdin glanced up. "Look, Al, buddy, if she's really all that special, then she's worth a bit of effort, right?"

Aladdin nodded. "Of course! But I can't go see her like this. I told her I live in a foster home, but I want to impress her. I don't want her to look at me as if I'm some charity case."

"So let's get you some new clothes! It's not as if we haven't done it before," said Abu.

"And we'll get you a haircut. I've got some extra money stashed away for a rainy day. And what better way to use that money than help my best pal get a date with the girl of his dreams?" added Genie.

Aladdin looked at his friends. "If we're going to do this, we'll have to think of a reason as to why I'm at her school suddenly."

"You could just tell her the truth, you know," Genie said.

"No! Are you crazy? If she finds out just how poor I am and what exactly I do, she'll never talk to me again! No, I've got to win her over first. Then I'll tell her the truth."

"Isn't basing a relationship on lies a bad way to start off?" Abu asked.

Aladdin glared at him. "I thought you were going to help."

"We are! Just don't get carried away. She seemed fine when you told her about the foster home business, so maybe she would be okay if you were honest about the rest of it," said Genie.

Aladdin sighed. "I don't know, it could have just been pity, or maybe she didn't understand. After all, to her poor may mean something other than this," he said as he waved his hand around the room.

"Look, let's just get the clothes and cut tomorrow and see what happens, alright? Abu and I will be with you every step of the way, right Abu?" said Genie.

Abu gave a thumbs-up from his beanbag then headed to his bed near the back wall. Genie stretched and yawned. "Good idea, Abu. It's been a long night. That party was great, though." Genie got ready for bed then noticed Aladdin was still sitting at the window. "Al, you coming to bed?"

"In a minute," Aladdin promised. He turned out the light for his friends then went back to his window seat. Another thing Aladdin liked about this new foster home was the attic window. Aladdin always liked to find the highest place in his new houses, for they made him feel safe. He could pretend he was anywhere when the wind was blowing through his hair and his imagination got going. But tonight, as he stared out the window and the neon lights flickered, he wondered what it would be like to have spent just a few more minutes with Jasmine up on that roof top. Would he have kissed her? He blushed at the thought. He had had girlfriends in the past, but nothing serious. With Jasmine, however, he could easily see it becoming a serious affair. _That's why I can't mess it up by telling her the truth. She wouldn't understand._ No, he would have to find a way to break it to her later, once she got to know the real him. Aladdin leaned his head against the cool glass. He hoped the butterflies in his stomach would calm down soon so he could get some rest.

* * *

The Magic Carpet pulled into the DSNEY student parking lot. Aladdin swallowed thickly as he sat inside the purple Camaro. _What was I thinking? This is crazy!_ But with Genie and Abu in the car, he knew he couldn't make a clean getaway. He took a deep breath and got out.

During their shopping trip, Genie found Aladdin a knitted cream vest with gold diamond-shaped patterns. It paired nicely with his caramel-coloured button-up shirt and gold tie. His dark jeans were brand new, as were his dark brown Oxfords. The barber had taken too much off in Aladdin's opinion, but at least his hair wasn't as scraggly as before. It was shaved close on the sides and Aladdin certainly felt lighter without his red beanie. He wished he had kept it on, but Genie said it didn't go with his new look.

"If you want to impress her this way, you've got to look the part," Genie said.

Aladdin and his friends began to wander the campus grounds. He had no idea where Jasmine would be, but he hoped she hadn't left school for her lunch break. As they searched, he noticed quite a few students, mainly female, staring at the new boys. Genie flashed a grin, his black ponytail bouncing against his back. Abu ignored the attention and kept close to Aladdin's side.

"What does she look like again? There are so many people here, we might have missed her," Abu said.

Aladdin shook his head. "Trust me, when you see her, you'll know. You could never miss a girl like that," he insisted.

They made it to the football field when Aladdin finally did see her. He stopped dead in his tracks. How was it possible she looked even more beautiful? He gulped. Suddenly, this brave act seemed silly. What if –

Jasmine turned her head from the blonde she was walking with and saw Aladdin. She, too, froze. Then her face broke out into one of the happiest smiles Aladdin had ever seen. She muttered something to her friend then walked over, a lightness in her steps Aladdin hadn't noticed last night. Before he knew what to do, she was standing right in front of him. That was when he noticed she was wearing his jacket.

"Came to collect your jacket?" she asked, one hand on her hip as the other held her school books.

Aladdin shook his head, her presence making him smile. "No, actually it looks better on you. I'm here because I just transferred schools."

Her eyes lit up. "You did? That's great!" She reached out and took his hand. Aladdin blushed. "Truthfully, I had hoped we would meet again. I had an amazing time last night."

He squeezed her hand. "Me too." He glanced behind him and saw Genie had moved Abu a few steps back so they weren't eavesdropping. "Let me introduce you to my friends." He waved them over. "This is Genie and Abu. We live together."

Jasmine smiled and waved hello. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." She looked back at Aladdin. "Although, shouldn't you introduce yourself first? We seemed to skip that step last night," she teased.

Aladdin laughed. "You're right, we did." He bowed. "Ali Ababwa, at your service milady."

He and his friends had fought over this name change most of the morning. Aladdin reasoned that he would tell her his real name if she seemed to genuinely like him. He could say Ali was a nickname. Either way, it was too late now to change his mind.

Jasmine curtseyed with a mischievous grin. "Jasmine Heidari. But I suspect you know that from my bodyguard." Then she cringed. "Speaking of which . . ."

A shorter man with bright red hair in a black suit marched over to the group. "Jasmine, you know you are not supposed to wander off with your friends, especially after last night." The man then lowered his sunglasses and stared at Aladdin. "Who is this?"

Jasmine took a step closer to Aladdin. "Iago, this is Ali Ababwa, a friend of mind and recent transfer student to DSNEY. Will you call Jafar for me and inform him we will have three guests for dinner tonight? I have to help Ali, Genie, and Abu catch up with his school work."

Aladdin raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Jasmine but she just stared at him. He nodded. "Yes, if that's alright, of course."

Iago continued to stare at the boy, which unsettled Aladdin to no end. Finally, the bodyguard nodded. "I'll pass along the request. The bell is going to ring soon, so you had best get to class. I'll be along shortly."

Iago turned his back to the teenagers and pulled out his phone. Jasmine exhaled, as did Aladdin. She smiled. "Sorry for the lie, but I thought you wouldn't mind a free meal in what seems to be your favourite district," she said with a wink.

He squeezed the hand of hers that he still held. "The company will certainly be better."

Genie and Abu agreed. "Thanks for the invite, Jas. Now, can I show you a card trick?" asked Genie.

Suddenly, the bell did indeed ring. Jasmine sighed. "I have to get going to history. What class do you have?"

"History," Aladdin lied. "We all do."

Jasmine beamed. "Great! Come along, then. The teacher hates tardiness."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Aladdin had no idea what was going on in each of his classes, but he really didn't care. Jasmine was not only beautiful, but incredibly smart. She was especially knowledgeable about politics. Aladdin could care less about anything political, mainly because his interests lay more in where his next meal was coming from, but he liked to debate Jasmine. She had very strong beliefs and she taught him a great deal in their afternoon political science class. By the time the final bell rang, Aladdin found he actually hadn't hated his school day.

Iago informed Jasmine as she, Aladdin, Genie, and Abu walked out of DSNEY that Jafar had approved the guests, so long as they left by nine o'clock. She agreed that was reasonable then asked if her guests would like to take the limo with her to her house.

Genie and Abu politely declined. "Someone has to take the Magic Carpet," Genie said. "We'll follow the limo!"

Jasmine seemed visibly shocked when the limo pulled up on time. Iago opened the door for them. She seemed even more surprised to see no one waiting inside.

"Typically, Jafar picks me up and is always late. He must have wanted to make a good impression on you," she explained.

Aladdin slid in beside her and relaxed against the leather upholstery. So far, so good. The next step in his grand plan was to take Jasmine on a date. Let her get to know him. _Maybe then I can tell her the truth._

The pair chatted idly on the ride to Jasmine's mansion. Iago said nothing, just watched them and glanced at his phone on occasion. It was unsettling, but Aladdin ignored him. When they finally reached her home, Aladdin was in awe. The three-level mansion took up most of the space in the large lot, but Aladdin could make out a backyard. The limo was parked in the spacious garage and Jasmine led Aladdin from the cobblestone walkway to the front door. He couldn't stop staring at the marble pillars inside, or the Turkish carpets. Paintings covered most of the wall space and antique vases stood on expensive oak tables. Aladdin and his friends were speechless.

Jasmine smiled at the group. "Welcome to my home! Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Sparkling water, if you please," Genie said with a stuffy British accent.

Jasmine laughed. "I'm afraid you'll have to suffer with plain tap water."

Iago came up to Aladdin and motioned to the staircase. "Jafar would like to see you."

"He probably just wants to say hello," Jasmine said. "He's very busy at the moment. Don't worry, I'll give Genie and Abu a tour while you're gone. Oh, and I'll find a space for us to study!" She squeezed his hand then picked up her fat tabby cat. "Come, Rajah. We have guests to entertain!"

Aladdin felt uneasy. He wished Genie or Abu would have come with him, but he could see Jasmine's house was having the same effect on them as it was on him. He sighed and reluctantly followed Iago.

The bodyguard led him to a massive oak door. Iago knocked then let Aladdin in. Aladdin heard the audible click of the lock as the door shut behind him. He gulped. _I have a bad feeling about this._

Inside the room sat a tall, lanky man with a short, curling beard that looked to have been greased to form that particular twist. His jawbones were prominent and he wore a striking black suit with a striped tie. His table was covered in papers and the fireplace nearby was roaring. Aladdin noticed an empty seat before the man but didn't take it. His gut kept telling him to run, but to where? The window behind Jafar appeared locked and the curtains were drawn.

Suddenly, Jafar looked up from his work and grinned. "Ah, you must be Ali Ababwa. What a pleasure. Come, come, have a seat. We have much to discuss."

Aladdin reluctantly did as he was told. He folded his shaking hands in his lap and stared at this strange man. "What do you want, sir?"

Jafar leaned back in his chair, grabbing the glass of dark liquor that had rested on his desk. He chuckled. "What do I want? Funny you should ask. When Iago called and told me about you and your friends, I almost told him to turn you away. But then it came to me. Last night, Jasmine mentioned a handsome young stranger. Could you be he? I had to wonder." Jafar reached forward and opened the file folder between them and revealed Aladdin's mugshot, among other papers. Aladdin flushed. Jafar grinned. "An hour of snooping turned out to be quite profitable on my part. Now, unless you want Jasmine to know exactly what kind of person you are, and who you truly are, you're going to listen very closely to what I have to say."

Jafar rose from his chair and drained his drink. He grabbed a book off his shelf along with a bottle of brandy. He refilled his glass while flipping to a page near the middle. When he found it, he tossed it on Aladdin's lap. "The Heirdari family has an heirloom worth millions. It is called the Magic Lamp." Aladdin looked at the picture of what looked like a gold teapot. "I have been trying to decode the password to its locked box for a decade now and have had no luck. I'm an expert in many things, but thievery isn't one. That's where I need you."

"Me?" Aladdin's voice cracked. He swallowed. "Why do you need to steal this? Don't you work for the family?"

Jafar took a sip of his brandy then sighed. "You couldn't possibly understand, what with your lacking intellect and all, but let me put this plainly." He sat down in his chair and held Aladdin's frightened gaze. "I need the lamp so I can sell it for a fairly decent profit. It will bring in enough so I can start my own rival company and overtake Heidari Textiles. Mr. Heidari is a simpleton and a fool at the best of times. Without me running his company and household, he would be destitute. My lacking funds have kept me bound to this family for too long. So I need you to steal the lamp for me. Got it?"

Aladdin's palms were sweaty. "But why me?"

"Because although you may have been caught once or twice, you are good at what you do. And I need someone with your skills."

"What do I get in return?"

Jafar smirked. "The love of a beautiful young lady and the knowledge that you helped a very deserving man achieve his lifelong dream."

Aladdin grimaced. "You don't seem very deserving if you have to resort to stealing and blackmail."

Jafar shrugged. "Such is the way of the world, as I'm sure you understand. Now, unless you want me to rat you out to Jasmine this instant, you'll agree to do my bidding. Understand?"

Aladdin stared at the picture of the lamp. He thought of what Jasmine would say if she found out. _But she doesn't have to find out_ , a little voice inside him said. _If you don't tell her, who would know?_ He hated himself for it, but he nodded. What other choice did he have?

Jafar grinned. "Excellent. You may go now. Iago will give you instructions sometime tonight. I want the job done in the next three days. Mr. Heidari arrives home in less than a week and I want to be long gone by then."

Aladdin nodded then left the office. He leaned back against the shut door and groaned. _This just got way more complicated._

* * *

For the rest of the visit, Aladdin felt incredibly uncomfortable. That feeling only worsened when Jafar came down for supper. Aladdin worried Jafar would let something slip about Aladdin's past, but he acted the gracious host. Genie and Abu didn't seem to suspect anything amiss with Aladdin, which only worried him further. He already knew he wouldn't involve his friends in his crime. He didn't want to put them in more danger than he already had.

Despite his concerns about Jafar, Aladdin still found himself captivated by Jasmine. If he didn't like her so much, perhaps it would have been easier to decline Jafar's request. But it was too late now to focus on that, for he had already agreed. Aladdin decided that before he went through with Jafar's scheme, he would still take Jasmine on a proper date. Perhaps he would gather the courage to tell her about Jafar's scheme, and the truth about himself, and they could come up with a plan together.

Just as the guests were leaving at the appointed time, Iago slipped a piece of paper into Aladdin's pocket. He didn't look at it, for Jasmine rounded the corner with a bag of leftovers in Tupperware containers. She handed them to Genie. "There you go. That should last you until you arrive at home. Cook thanks you for the compliments, Genie. He said he hasn't had a guest appreciate his food as much as you do in years."

Genie patted his broad belly and grinned. "Trust me, the pleasure was all mine. We'll have to do more of these study dates! I always get hungry when I think," he said with a wink.

Abu thanked Jasmine for her hospitality then said he would go start the car. Genie took his cue and left as well. For once, even Iago wasn't hovering. Aladdin sighed then smiled at Jasmine. "Thanks again. You really didn't have to do all this."

Jasmine waved her hand dismissively. "It's no trouble. I have so much here. It doesn't make sense not to be generous with friends." She took his hands in hers and smiled. "Will I see you tomorrow at school?"

Aladdin nodded. "Bright and early. But I was wondering if maybe after school we could go on a date? Just us."

She smirked. "You mean your friends won't tag along?"

Aladdin chuckled. "No, I promise. You won't bring your bodyguard?"

Jasmine shook her head. "I won't. I'd love to go. I'll tell Iago I have a school project I have to work on with Rapunzel. Jafar trusts her mother and lets me work on projects at school with her after hours. She won't mind lying."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," said Aladdin.

Jasmine pecked his cheek. "Goodnight, Ali."

Aladdin left the house in a daze. He was on Cloud 9 the entire drive home. Thankfully, Genie had insisted on driving.

The next day, Aladdin was a dutiful student for a second day in a row. He even handed his completed homework in on time. Jasmine seemed impressed and once again he enjoyed debating her through every class. But Jafar's job was still on his mind. He couldn't shake his sense of unease, no matter how hard he tried. When Genie and Abu had fallen asleep the night before, he read Jafar's note. Apparently, Saturday was the best day because Jasmine spent her mornings at the library with Iago fetching new books for her to read during the upcoming week. Jafar would also be out of the house, leaving Aladdin a few hours to work on cracking the code. Aladdin wasn't looking forward to it at all, but at least he had his date with Jasmine coming up.

As promised, Iago was nowhere in sight when Aladdin met Jasmine in the school's library. The pair snuck out the backdoor and went to the parking lot where his car was waiting. Jasmine didn't say where Iago typically waited when Jasmine was working on her homework, but he didn't ask. All he wanted to do was focus on Jasmine and how special he wanted her to feel tonight. _If something goes wrong and she finds out who I really am, at least she'll have some good memories to look back on._

First, he took her to a little café near where Aladdin had grown up. They ordered the same kind of coffee by accident and took it in to-go cups. He showed her all the stores he used to frequent and they wandered through the neighbourhood's park, even with its sleeping homeless population. He showed her the area he used to play as a child and he was delighted to see how interested she was in these places. She asked a lot of questions about what programs were in place to help the youth.

"I know I'm not very knowledgeable with this type of thing, but I would think the municipal government would be interested in working to better the lives of its homeless population, especially the youth," she said.

Aladdin shrugged. "There were a few programs when I was younger, but you grow out of them. It was only sports camps or art camps, very limited."

Jasmine sighed. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

Aladdin wrapped his arm around her waist. "The fact that you care says a lot, Jas."

He almost told her right then about his criminal history, and all the other lies he had told, but the moment passed.

They wandered back to his car then drove outside of Walterelias to a hill overlooking the town. It was obviously frequented by people with certain ideas in mind, but Aladdin avoided the used condoms as he and Jasmine sat on the hood of his car and watched the sunset.

"Thank you, Aladdin. This has been a lovely day," she said with a happy sigh. She reached into the bag of mini donuts they bought on their way out of town and pulled it apart.

Aladdin chuckled. "Well, thanks. I wanted to take you somewhere fancier, but you seemed very interested in my neighbourhood."

"Oh, I am! That's why I liked it so much. When my father has business dinners, we always go to fancy restaurants where the food portions are so small, you have to go home and eat another meal just to feel full!" She shook her head. "This was much better. I got to see what life is really like for most people." She lowered her gaze. "It makes me feel somewhat ashamed."

Aladdin shook his head. "Don't feel that way, Jas. It's not like you could control who you were born to, just like I can't and other people can't. But who knows, maybe you can use the opportunities you've been given to invest in some programs or something." He shrugged. "If anyone can do it, you can."

Jasmine stared at him for a moment, one of her intense stares he was becoming familiar with, then smiled. "It's funny, but I feel like I've known you all my life. I wish I had." She rested her head against his shoulder like she had at the party. Just like that night, Aladdin's heart sped up.

"Me too. I have a feeling I would be a much better person if I had you to tell me when I was being stupid back then."

Jasmine laughed. "I didn't realize I had become your conscience over the last few days."

Aladdin wrapped his arm around her waist. "Not exactly, but you certainly make me want to be a better person, Jas. To be good enough for you."

Jasmine snorted. "That's nonsense, Ali. You already are a good person."

 _Oh, how I wish I was_. He cleared his throat. "Jasmine, I have to tell you something." Now was the time. She had such a good time today, perhaps Genie and Abu had been right all along. Now he could tell her the truth, and everything would be alright!

But then logic kicked in. How could it ever be alright? He had lied to her. She would be furious with him. She may understand his upbringing, but she certainly wouldn't think he was a good person after hearing his sordid history with the law.

"Ali? What is it?" she asked, raising her head to look at him.

Aladdin bit the inside of his cheek hard. He sighed. "Jas, I really like you. A lot. And not like a friend, but . . . more than that. You know?"

Jasmine smiled. "I know. I feel it, too. But my father is very strict. I'm not allowed to date until I get to college, and even then I think he secretly plans to arrange a marriage for me, like his parents did with him." Her nose crinkled at that. Then she grinned. "However, no one has to know we're dating. We can keep it a secret, at least for another semester. If you want to, that is," she added with a blush.

Aladdin tilted his head down, holding her gaze. "I do want to, Jasmine. You have no idea." He finally got the nerve and pressed his lips gently to hers. It was clear Jasmine had never been kissed, but she wasn't like some girls he had kissed who sat as stiff as a beanpole. He felt a rush of warm run up his spine as her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers.

A long time passed, longer than either expected, and before they knew it, they had to leave. Jafar would be expecting Jasmine home soon, according to Jasmine, and Aladdin certainly didn't want to make her late. By the time he returned her home, that sinking feeling had returned. Aladdin was overwhelmed by guilt and wished he had the courage to just admit to Jasmine his mistakes. But after that kiss, he wasn't so sure she would understand.

He parked just outside the gate to her home then got out and opened the door for her. Jasmine smiled as she took his offered hand. Without warning, she wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you, Ali. This was the best day I've had in a long time." She pecked his lips. "I'll see you Monday."

"Goodbye, Jasmine," he said with a sad smile. Aladdin watched as she punched in the code then walked up the long driveway. He leaned back against his car and sighed. He had a feeling after tomorrow, it really would be his final goodbye to her.

* * *

Aladdin hated picking locks. It was his least favourite way to break into places, but Jafar said it must look genuine, so Aladdin did as the note instructed. After climbing over the gate, avoiding security guards, picking the front door, avoiding more guards, then getting to the room that held the lamp, Aladdin's nerves were shot. It took longer than expected to pick the room's lock and he was sure one of the guards would catch him. Mercifully, the guards were slow on their rounds that day and Aladdin got in without incident.

The room held more than the box with the magic lamp. Prized paintings, vases, sculptures, and other artifacts lined the walls. Mr. Heidari's collection was kept under lock and key, for the most part. The lamp, unfortunately, was one such item. Aladdin went to where the box was said to be and found it was indeed in the centre of the room with a number code lock. There were only so many combinations it could be, so Aladdin began with the most common ones. Sadly, Mr. Heidari was smarter than that. Aladdin got his ear as close as possible to the lock and listened for the tell-tale clicking to give him clues. Several minutes passed before Aladdin heard exactly what he wanted.

It didn't look all that important, but it certainly was interesting. Aladdin unzipped his black sweater and stuffed it in there. He zipped the sweater shut then placed the box back in its place, locked once more. He prayed feverishly that he would make it out before someone caught him.

Aladdin almost made it down the staircase when the guard from the party spotted him. "What are you doing here, street rat?" Aladdin tried to turn and run, but it was too late. Guards at the top of the stairs had already blocked his path. The guard below wrestled the lamp out of his sweater.

"Ah ha! Trying to get to the lamp through Jasmine, were you? Well, your plan didn't work. Fazahl, Hakim! Take him to the foyer. I'm calling the police."

Aladdin tried to explain, but the men wouldn't listen. Eventually, the man in charge named Razoul had his mouth covered with a cloth. Coincidentally, Jafar arrived just as the police did. Aladdin had to admit, Jafar was a good actor. He seemed genuinely shocked to find Aladdin in his home with the lamp.

"Officers, I can assure you this boy was by no means allowed in the house today. He visited once before with my master's daughter. He must have used her to get to this priceless artifact," Jafar explained, conveniently holding said artifact. The police wanted to take it with them, but Jafar said it was not possible without Mr. Heidari's permission.

"It is a family heirloom and any damage to it would cause the Heidari family great grief."

The officers exchanging a glance. "We will come collect it later, as it is evidence. For right now, we'll take the boy to be processed. We've had run-ins with him before."

Thankfully, the officers removed the makeshift gag, but it did little good since they wouldn't believe Jafar was the mastermind behind all this. He wouldn't have thrown a big fuss as he was being placed in the police car if Jasmine hadn't arrived in the limo at that moment. She looked regal in her lilac hijab and matching dress. She was, once again, wearing his jacket.

"Ali? What's going on?" she cried out.

Jafar arrived, the artifact hidden behind his back. "I'm afraid, dear child that Ali is not who he says he is." The wicked man frowned. "He has lied to us all."

Jasmine looked from Jafar to Aladdin. "What is he talking about? Ali, what is going on?"

Aladdin hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Jasmine. I just wanted you to like me. I didn't mean for it to go this far."

The police wouldn't let him say anything else, for they shut the car door. But he saw Jasmine calling his name. With her back to Jafar, she didn't see Jafar's malicious grin, or his bow of thanks to Aladdin. The boy was furious. _How could I have let myself be played by the likes of that slimy lizard? I've got to find a way out of here!_ How, exactly, Aladdin wasn't sure. But he knew he had wronged Jasmine greatly and he would do anything to make it up to her. Even if it meant breaking out of jail.


	19. Aladdin - Ch 3

Watching her mother pack up and leave her father was the most traumatizing moment in Jasmine's life, up until she saw the boy she was falling for being hauled away in a police car. Stunned, Jasmine had let Jafar lead her inside the house and up to his office, where he promised he would "explain everything." Once inside, he ordered tea to be sent upstairs. Jasmine wanted to question his doting nature, but she couldn't get the image of Ali – Aladdin – being dragged away.

Jafar sat her down in the chair across from his massive armchair and placed a folder in front of her. "This, unfortunately, is the boy you know to be Ali." He flipped open the cover and that was when Jasmine started to hyperventilate, for there was Aladdin's photo in black and white. She placed a hand on her chest to try and steady her breathing, but it wasn't working. She shut her eyes tight.

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

It was then that Iago brought the tea inside. Jasmine watched him leave, trying to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't look at her. She narrowed her eyes. _Odd._ It was as if he were hiding something. She focused back on Jafar. Her hand shook as she grabbed her tea but she ignored it. The hot drink steadied her and forced her to focus on her father's trusted assistant.

Jafar folded his hands on the desk as he leaned forward. "I'm afraid there isn't much to tell, my dear. Aladdin lied to you. He stole your family's prized possession. He was only using you to get to the artifact."

The words stung. Jasmine swallowed the burning tea and blinked rapidly. "But why did he choose me? How did he even know about the artifact? I've never mentioned it to anyone!"

Jafar got up and sat on the edge of his desk to Jasmine's right. She found his presence uncomfortable and tried to shift away from him, but it wasn't easy in the tiny office and constricting chair. "I may have left out a detail or two. In all honesty, my dear, Aladdin stole the artifact for me." He grinned mischievously. "You see, I have dreamt of leaving your father's company behind and starting my own business, but you know how hard it is to come up with the money. So, I thought I would use your stupid, lying, boyfriend to do the deed." He leaned in close. "Do you want to know the best part? Once I leave this house with the lamp, nothing can stop me. After all, who will believe a street rat's testimony, least of all one who is a thief?"

Jasmine stared at Jafar in shock. "And why tell me this? You know I will report you to the police," she hissed. While Aladdin's lies hurt her, he certainly didn't deserve to sit in jail for Jafar's crimes.

Jafar removed the tea cup from her hand and instead took her hands in his own. Jasmine tried to pull them out but he held tight. "I had hoped you would come with me, Jasmine. After all, once I am gone, your father's company will fail and you will be destitute. At least with me, you have a promising future."

Jasmine struggled against his grip. "As your what? Your wife?" she spat, thoroughly disgusted with Jafar and this whole situation. _I didn't think letting a boy into my life would turn into this!_

He shrugged. "Eventually. You're too young by this country's standards for marriage, but if we were to travel back to Iraq, perhaps we could progress to that stage earlier than planned." He leaned closer, if that were possible, until Jasmine was barely an inch from him. "So what do you say, Jasmine? Care to take a journey with me?"

Jasmine pushed her chair back with such force that Jafar's grip momentarily loosened. With her new freedom, Jasmine made a break for the door. "Never! You can rot!" she screamed.

When she opened the door, Jasmine was greeted by Razoul's prominent chest and Iago's bright red hair. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Razoul, apprehend Jafar! He has set up Aladdin and-"

"Oh, do stop, Jasmine," Jafar said with an exasperated sigh. He got up from the desk and grabbed a bag big enough to hold the lamp. "Razoul, Jasmine needs to stay in the office for a while. At least until my flight leaves. If you please."

Razoul came forward and Jasmine's heart clenched in fear. She stepped back into the office until she was up against the desk. "You would betray my family, Razoul?" she asked quietly.

The bodyguard shrugged. "At least with Jafar I wouldn't be bossed around by some know-it-all girl."

Jafar smirked. "I hate to end things this way, Jasmine, but perhaps in the future you will reconsider your options. You know how to get a hold of me." He was almost out the door when he paused. "Oh, and don't try to call the police. I had my office phone disconnected earlier. Razoul, make sure to take hers. We can't have her warning the police now, can we?" With that, Jafar left with Iago trailing after him.

Jasmine tried to keep hold of her purse, but Razoul was stronger. He took the phone and left the rest behind. Soon after, he left, locking the door behind him. Jasmine sunk to the carpeted floor and buried her face in her hands. _How could this have happened?_

Jasmine wasn't sure how much time passed while she shed her tears, but she managed to collect herself enough to realize she needed to stop Jafar. She sat in Jafar's old chair and began rummaging in her purse for anything useful. She dumped the contents onto Jafar's desk, covering Aladdin's criminal record. She paused, staring at the photo again. Tentatively, she grabbed the folder. She read every word on every page and when she was done, she sighed. "I'll have to have a word with him about the merits of telling the truth," she muttered. Her anger was still there, but she was much more concerned about the lamp. It was then that she decided no matter how much Aladdin had hurt her, she needed his help to get the lamp back. After all, who better to steal a lamp back than the man who stole it in the first place?

 _But I have to get out of this office first_. She looked through her purse's contents again and tried to think of the days when she was younger when she would spend hours looking up random information on the internet. She was sure this would have come up at some point. Coming to her wallet, the idea came. Jasmine yanked out one of her extensive credit cards and headed to the door. She pressed her ear against it but heard no movement. She hoped Jafar hadn't thought to post a guard. _I doubt it. He doesn't think I'm capable of much, other than being his bride._ Jasmine almost retched at the thought, but gathered her composure. She began to pick the lock with her credit card.

It took longer than she would have liked, but when the lock finally clicked, Jasmine let out a triumphant laugh. She shoved her items back in her purse then tried the handle. It turned just like it was supposed to and when she opened the door, she saw Genie and Abu standing across the hall discussing something.

"Genie? Abu? What are you doing here?"

The two jumped as they turned to see her. Genie beamed. "Jas! We're here to rescue you!"

"And Al, apparently," added Abu with a roll of his eyes.

Jasmine walked over, her arms folded across her chest. "You were in on it, weren't you? You knew he was lying to me."

Genie sighed. "We did, but we tried to tell him not to. He just wanted to impress you. I think he was scared that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't speak to him."

She snorted. "Trust me, if my family's heirloom wasn't on its way to Iraq or who knows where, I would consider leaving him to rot in jail." She sighed. "But as it so happens, I need his help. And yours, if you don't mind lending it."

Genie and Abu nodded. "Not at all!" said Genie. "That's actually why we're here. Al called us from jail and asked us to come here and tell you he's sorry for what he did and he wants to make it right. He just needs some bail money," Genie cringed.

"How much?"

"He said $5,000 and it has to be cash or bond," said Abu.

Jasmine's shoulder sank. "Well, there's no time to go to a bail bondsman. Jafar could be leaving the country any minute. Follow me."

Genie and Abu followed Jasmine to her father's office. She typed in the passcode then went straight to the wall safe. As Genie and Abu ogled her father's expensive taste in furniture, Jasmine took out the necessary cash, plus extra. She shoved the bills in her purse then zipped it shut.

"Did you bring the Magic Carpet?" she asked. Genie produced the keys. "Perfect. You'll drive." As they exited her father's office, she asked if they had seen any guards on the property when they arrived.

"Nope, the place was deserted," Genie said.

"Which is one of the many things that has freaked me out about today," said Abu. "I can't believe Al stole that thing for that creek Jafar! He's so stupid."

Jasmine sighed. "We can discuss the consequences of Aladdin's theft later. Right now, I need that lamp back."

The drive to the police station felt like it took centuries. When Jasmine was finally directed to the right desk with the right officer, she had Aladdin released within minutes. He didn't have any wounds that she could see, which did make her feel better, despite how angry she still was. He had the decency to look ashamed when he saw she had come to his rescue.

He walked over with his head hung down until he came within a foot of her. He then raised his head and she was shocked to see tears in his eyes. "Jasmine, I am so sorry for lying to you. It was cowardly of me. I wanted to impress you. I thought if I lied about my name, I could convince you to look past my record and get to know the real me. But I didn't really let you know the real me because I lied. I understand if you never want to see me again. And I promise I'll pay back the bail money you put up for me. And not through theft," he reassured.

Jasmine was furious with herself. _Why can't I just stay mad at him? He lied to me! He tricked me! He stole from me!_ But, she had to remember, he had also been lied to and tricked by Jafar. The more she looked at him, the more she saw his youth. _He's just a teenager like me trying to make his way in the world._

She took a step forward. "I bailed you out because it was the right thing to do. You did steal from me, but on Jafar's orders. He is the real criminal and right now he's getting away with my lamp. If you want to earn my trust and respect, you can help me retrieve it. Or you can go back to being a liar and a thief. It's up to you, Aladdin."

They stared at each other for a moment before Aladdin looked to Genie. "I think I have an idea. Did you bring any of your magic tricks with you?"

Genie grinned. "They're in the trunk, like always."

Aladdin nodded. "Good." He glanced at Jasmine. "Are you opposed to being the bait?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Considering he offered to marry me, I think I would be the perfect bait."

The three boys stared at her. Aladdin's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Wait, what?" he sputtered.

She waved her hand dismissively. "I'll explain later. Genie, can you take us to a costume store? I need to pick up a few things."

* * *

Jasmine sat on the deserted park bench, her nerves strung tight. She picked at the thread on her new black trench coat. _I wish he would just hurry up already. He said he would meet me here!_

Initially, Jasmine wasn't sure the plan would work. After all, Jafar might be suspicious as to how she got out of the office. But she knew his curiosity – and his lust – would force him to meet her wherever she wished. The park seemed the best place, for it was quiet and not too far from the police station. The Magic Carpet was hidden around the block and the boys had taken up their positions not far from Jasmine. She hoped Jafar obeyed the request to not bring any bodyguards.

When she saw him coming this way, she forced herself to smile in his direction. _Good, he's got the lamp._ She knew he wouldn't trust anyone with it. She was counting on his practical nature to be his downfall.

Jafar eagerly took a seat beside her, leaving the lamp bag on the ground beside him. "I was hoping you would reconsider my offer, although I must admit I didn't expect it so soon," he said with a grin. "Do tell me, my dear, how did you get out of my office so fast?" He snaked his arm around her shoulders. Every muscle in her body told her to withdraw, but she knew if she did Jafar would suspect something.

Jasmine fluttered her lashes like all the girls in those teen drama movies did. "I have my ways. I'm not as silly as I look."

Jafar leaned closer, holding her gaze. "My dear, I never thought you were silly. Quite the contrary! You're the perfect woman. That's why I am so delighted you contacted me. Did you find a new phone?"  
Jasmine blushed. "Yes, since you took mine I had to buy a new one so I could reach you."

"No matter! I'll pay for this new one. My wife-to-be won't have to worry about a thing. I will treat you like the queen you are."

 _Bingo._ "Speaking of being your queen, I have something to show you." She got up and untied her jacket. When she pulled open the jacket, she revealed bright red, puffy pants with a matching crop top. The sleeves were short and while she kept her hijab on, Jafar seemed to just now notice that it was red and made into a bow. She hated how this leftover Halloween costume made people think this was how people from the Middle East actually dressed, but if it attracted Jafar's attention, she would suffer through it.

Jasmine pulled out of the jacket pocket a fake crown. While inside, she also pressed the record button on her new phone. "I wanted to dress the way I would if we were to go back to Iraq. That is where you want to go, isn't it? With the lamp?"

Jafar couldn't take his eyes off her. "Y-Yes, that was the plan. My flight leaves in three hours. We have enough time to make it if we hurry." He got up but Jasmine grabbed his hand, keeping him close and his eyes on her.

"Tell me again why you tricked Aladdin into stealing the lamp. I find it so amusing how you fooled my father all these years into thinking you were a loyal employee." From behind a nearby bush, she saw Aladdin making his way to the unattended lamp bag.

Jafar grinned. "It was very easy, my dear. Your father is not the brightest man and he easily let me have control over many aspects of the company. That was where I learned all about business management. Like I told you before, all I needed was the money. I tried for years to crack the code to the lamp's box. Who would have guessed you would bring a thief home just a few days ago! When Iago called to tell me of your guests, I had a suspicion he wasn't who he said he was. He sounded too much like the man Razoul saw with you at the party. Everything just fell into place after that. Manipulating people is one of my specialities."

Jasmine smiled. "I am so lucky to have a smart man like you in my life to tell me what I need to do," she said, hoping the sarcasm didn't seep into her voice. Aladdin was only a few feet away from the lamp. She placed her hands on Jafar's cheeks and directed his gaze so he was focused solely on her. "And now you're going to start your own business? How brave of you!"

"It won't be difficult once all your father's clients flock to me. I'll have them eating out of my hand in no time and your father will be penniless – as he should be. That fool doesn't know his front from his back."

Just then, Aladdin took the bag. "Now, Genie!" he shouted. Genie popped up from behind the bushes stationed behind the bench. He placed one handcuff on Jafar's hand and the other on his, attaching the two together.

Jafar gasped when he noticed the lamp was in Aladdin's possession. He was even more mortified when he saw the handcuffs, especially when he found out just how tall and muscular Genie was. He glared at Jasmine. "You tricked me," he snarled.

Jasmine shrugged as she did up her jacket. "Manipulating people is my speciality," she said with a smirk. "And just so you know: I am not a prize to be won, Jafar. Stealing my family's lamp or my father's business wouldn't have made me marry you even if you were the last man on earth." She looked to Abu. "Go get the Magic Carpet. Jafar has a date at the police station."

Through Aladdin's testimony, Jasmine's statements, and the damming recording, Jafar was placed in custody without the possibility of bail. As he was taken away, Jasmine heard him confessing where Iago and the other guards were. She sighed. _At least I won't have to worry about them coming back for revenge._

On the front steps of the police station, Aladdin asked Jasmine if she wanted a ride home. She smiled sadly. "Thank you, but I think I'll take a taxi." She tentatively took one of his hands in hers. "I need some time to think, Aladdin. A lot has happened these last few days and I'm sure once my father hears what happened, I'll have a lot more on my mind than I already do. You understand, don't you?"

He squeezed her hand. "Of course. Take all the time you need. You have my number." He tilted his head down and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Jasmine."

She watched him leave with his friends, her heart thundering in her chest. She clenched the bag with the lamp tighter. Letting Aladdin leave was one of the hardest things she suspected she would do in her life, but it was for the best. At least for now.

* * *

Almost three weeks had gone by since Jafar was arrested. Abdul Sultan Heidari arrived home a few days after and since then, father and daughter had spent a great deal of time together. The portly merchant admitted he may have been too strict about bodyguards and parties and whatnot, but it was only because he wanted to protect Jasmine.

"But I see I let a snake in the front door," the man had sighed, stroking his bushy white beard.

That night, the pair agreed they would only hire five security guards for the house. Jasmine would be allowed to go where she pleased, so long as he was home by nine o'clock. Jasmine also convinced her father to let her take on a larger role with the company. After all, without Jafar around her father certainly needed a new assistant. Who better to protect Abdul's interests than his own daughter?

Now that the panic of Jafar's betrayal had lessened, Abdul had told Jasmine over supper the night before he was going on another business trip. "I promise to be back in two weeks. And so long as your grades remain good, you can come with me to Dubai over your Christmas break."

That news made Jasmine happy, at least for a time. But she had to admit, she wasn't completely happy these last few weeks. She missed Aladdin. Despite all the mistakes he made, there was good in him. She missed the way they bantered and how chivalrous he was. Excusing the lies, he had respected her in a way Jafar, or her father, hadn't really. She wanted to reach out to him, but she hadn't seen him at school the following Monday, or any day after for that matter. He didn't message her either. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps her decision to give herself space had been misguided. She still had his jacket hanging in her closet. Part of her thought she might need to return it, but she couldn't bear the thought.

It was the day before Abdul was to leave and Jasmine was helping her father pack. She heard the doorbell and ran down the stairs to see who it was. Her violet hijab was loose and a curl of black hair had snuck out. She tied the billowing navy robe around her waist then opened the door. She was surprised to see Aladdin there with a bouquet of jasmine flowers in hand. He was wearing the outfit she first met him in, with the addition of a shirt underneath the jacket. He smiled shyly at Jasmine.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied as her cheeks heated up.

Aladdin extended the large bouquet to her. "I was walking by the flower shop earlier and saw these in the window. Thought you might like them."

Jasmine received the gift and buried her nose in the fresh flowers, taking a big whiff. She then smiled at Aladdin. "As cliché as it sounds, jasmines are my favourite flower."

He grinned, his shoulders relaxing. "How have you been?"

She shrugged. "Okay. My father has been home for the last few weeks, which has been nice. But . . ."

He raised an eyebrow. "But?"

She bit her lip. "I missed you," she admitted. "I've thought about you a great deal." She took a step closer to Aladdin, to the point where she threatened to crush the bouquet between them. "I am still hurt by the lies you told, but I understand why you did it. I don't want to ignore you or ignore the feelings I have for you any longer."

Aladdin placed his hand against her cheek and lowered his head until their foreheads touched. "I promise I'll earn back your trust, Jasmine. I've missed you, too. So much."

She wondered if they would have kissed if her father hadn't chosen that moment to come and see why his daughter was taking so long at the door. To say Abdul Heidari was shocked to see Jasmine so close to a boy was an understatement. Yet it was hard to be angry with them when he could so easily see how much they cared for each other. Too early for love, perhaps, but with time . . .

"Jasmine, who is your friend?" he asked with a smile.

Jasmine blushed as she presented Aladdin. "He is the one who helped me get the lamp back."

Abdul's eyes lit up. He took Aladdin's hand and shook it vigorously. "Then I owe you a great deal of thanks, my boy! Come in, come in. We're just going to have lunch. Jasmine, will you run and tell the cook to set up another plate at the table? Now, Aladdin is it? How do you feel about the textile industry?"

Jasmine came back inside, shaking her head with a smile. As she went to find the cook and her kitchen staff, she could hear Aladdin and Abdul discussing the benefits of fabric from India versus China. She had a feeling she would hear nothing but textiles for the rest of the afternoon, but that was perfectly fine with her.


	20. Pocahontas - Ch 1

**Author's Note: The First Nation/reserve Pocahontas is from is made up by me and is based off of First Nations in Canada as that is where I'm from. If I have made any errors please let me know and I will correct them. Thanks!**

* * *

"In conclusion, this youth centre will offer not only recreational opportunities but also provide career services, such as job training workshops. These opportunities won't be limited to those living in the downtown area, either," Jasmine Heidari explained. Pocahontas Delany leaned back in the squeaky rolling chair. She exchanged a glance with Hercules, the president of DSNEY's student council. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. She nodded before leaning forward to address Jasmine.

"Thank you for that informative presentation, Jasmine. Your suggestion of having a booth in our upcoming winter carnival to fundraise for this new youth centre of yours is ambitious," she said. "The council will deliberate and if we approve of the booth, we'll let you know within a week."

Jasmine bowed her covered head with a smile. Her assistant – and boyfriend, Pocahontas was sure that rumour was true – Aladdin unplugged the jump stick from the laptop and helped Jasmine carry out her presentation boards. Jasmine waved goodbye and Pocahontas did the same. Once the door to the council room closed, Pocahontas addressed the council of eight students. As vice-president, she often directed the meetings because Hercules was caught up in various practices. Today, she insisted he attend.

"So, what do we think?" she asked.

Anna and Philip voiced their approval of the booth. Esmeralda and Thomas O'Malley were skeptical.

"Her father is a millionaire. Why doesn't she just fund it herself?" Esmeralda asked.

Normally, Pocahontas would have agreed with Esme, but she saw promise with this project. "I assume because it's a large undertaking. Perhaps her father is using it as a learning experience to teach her about business management," she suggested. "Whatever the reason, we have to judge the booth based on its merits. Does anyone see any issues with this booth, besides the money?"

Simba leaned back in his chair, flipping back his long, black dreadlocks. "It's for a good cause. Adults always complain about teenagers roaming the streets. This will show some of them we're willing to support something that benefits our generation, and will continue to do so into the future."

Belle agreed. As treasurer, she knew the numbers better than anyone. "According to my records, we have enough room to allow a few more booths. There's no conflict there."

Hercules propped his feet up on the table as he sat beside Pocahontas. His letterman jacket hung on the back of his chair. "Let's put it to a vote. I've got to get going to practice in ten minutes."

Pocahontas rolled her eyes. "All in favour of allowing Jasmine's booth in the winter carnival?"

Everyone expect Esmeralda and Thomas voted in favour. Pocahontas smiled. "It's decided then. And to keep our president on schedule, we're even ending early!"

"Will wonders never cease," Simba teased as he got up from the long, grey table.

As the group began to disperse, Pocahontas cleared her throat. "Don't forget, we have a special meeting this Wednesday to discuss our proposal to the school district about changing the curriculum to include First Nations history. It's very important we come up with our talking points before Friday's meeting."

"We'll be there, Madame President," Thomas said with a salute.

"Hey, she's not president yet!" Hercules said with a smirk. He glanced at his friend. "We'll be there. I'll even skip practice if I have to."

 _I'll believe that when I see it._ She smiled all the same. Hercules may appear to be a muscular buffoon, but he had a good heart. He knew how important this petition to the school district was. As she cleared up her notes from the meeting, her hands started to shake. _If I can make this change, maybe Father will see I'm capable of being elected to the band council._ She knew the important work her father and the rest of the members did behind the scenes to make sure the reserve ran smoothly. She had sat in on enough meetings as a child to know her way around a band council meeting.

Pocahontas made sure Anna, the secretary, had her tape recorder and notes before leaving for the day. It was nearing suppertime, but the drive back home would give her time to compile her thoughts for next Wednesday. _I can't mess this up. The district has to listen to us. There's no reason they shouldn't change the curriculum. They're living in the dark ages!_

Then again, most residents in Walterelias had similar thinking as the district. She snorted as she left the school and headed to her parked truck. _It's easier for them to ignore these issues than face the reality that First Nations and other people of colour are living a very different life from their white society. They don't see the daily struggles we face, but this will show them. They can't ignore us forever._

As the sun began to set, Pocahontas made the forty-five minute drive home. Powatan, Pocahontas's father, had been chief of Running Bear First Nation since before Pocahontas was born. He led with dignity, wisdom, and respect. Growing up, Pocahontas watched him address city councillors, senators, and other dignitaries with a presence that commanded respect. All her life, she admired him. As a child, she promised herself that one day she would have the same energy as her father. She would change the world, even if it was just a small corner of it.

From a young age, she knew she wanted to be a lawyer, but that drive increased when her mother went missing seven years ago. At eleven, Pocahontas already knew about the rise in missing indigenous women. She just never expected it to happen to her own mother. Pocahontas distinctly remembered waking up one morning to hear her father on the phone reporting her mother missing. From what she overheard, the police didn't take the complaint serious. Due to continued neglect and disinterest by the police, her mother was never found. Her case file was locked away in Pocahontas' messy desk drawer. One day, when she had the resources at her disposal, Pocahontas vowed she would dig deeper into her mother's disappearance. And she would do whatever she could to make sure no one else's mother, sisters, daughters, and nieces went missing like her mother did.

Those were big dreams for an eighteen-year-old to have, but Pocahontas knew these problems were bigger than just her and her family. If no one else was going to step up and tackle this issue, then she would have to do it.

As the fading sun painted the sky a mix of pinks, violets, and dark blues, Pocahontas rolled down her window. The wind grabbed her black, waist-length hair. She smiled as the breeze brushed her mother's necklace that rested around her neck. She ran her fingers lightly over the turquoise jewels. The strong scent of pine needles and campfire smoke began to fill the cab of her truck. She inhaled deeply. _I'll never get tired of this._ She stuck her hand out the window and let it flow with the wind as her truck kicked up dust behind her.

She turned right off the dusty dirt road and was greeted by the large, wooden sign: _Running Bear First Nation: Steady as the Beating Drum._ The reserve's motto had existed long before her father was elected chief. Pocahontas grew up saying that phrase in elementary school after singing the national anthem. As she drove into the reserve's business district, she waved to children as they lingered in the road, playing during the last hour of sunlight. Winter was almost upon them. She remembered using up every hour of daylight when she was their age. _Nothing compares to playing in the fields or climbing the sycamore trees._

Pocahontas passed the corner store, the post office, Mom-and-Pop grocery store, the recreation centre, and the elementary school before she could see the outline of the band office come into view. She knew that was where her father would be. Along with being the chief, Powatan was also a lawyer, but he mainly handled cases involving members of his First Nation or neighbouring ones. With a select case load, it gave him time to oversee the daily concerns of his people.

She barely parked her truck when her best friend, Nakoma, popped up beside her. "That meeting took longer than usual," she said as her short, black hair got caught up in the chilly breeze. It hadn't snowed yet, but if the wind was any indication, it was coming.

Pocahontas shrugged, her jean jacket brushing her dark skin. "We ended early, if you can believe it."

"Can't have Hercules miss his precious practice," Nakoma said with a wink. The girls laughed as Pocahontas grabbed her backpack from the passenger seat. She tossed it over her shoulder before walking up the short flight of stairs to the front door of the band office. It was a square bungalow building with a wrap-around deck and a porch out back. One sweat lodges hid in the backyard. Pocahontas took a deep breath and smelt the lingering odor of smoke. _Must have been a slow day if he had time to have a sweat._

"Before you go in there, you should know Kocoum is back."

Nakoma's voice stopped Pocahontas before she could open the door. She sighed heavily, her shoulders falling. _Of all days, why does he have to come home now?_ She looked to her friend. "When did he arrive?"

Nakoma skipped up the stairs, her ripped jeans hardly restricting her movements. "This afternoon, I think. He was already here when I got off the bus."

In the mornings, Pocahontas drove Nakoma, Kenai, Meeko, and Flit to DSNEY. If there was a council meeting or one of the others had an activity after school, they relied on the one school bus that served the reserve to get them home. Nakoma actually enjoyed the bus and often took it even if Pocahontas could give her a ride. Today, Pocahontas was very glad she had a council meeting.

"Did he say anything to you?"

Nakoma stood before her friend with her hand on her hip, cocking it to the side. "Well, nothing besides 'hello' and 'where's Pocahontas?' He certainly hasn't gained any manners since he's been away. I didn't tell him anything."

Pocahontas wasn't surprised to hear that. Six months ago, Kocoum and several other young men went to one of the nearby First Nations to help fight the wildfires that started early this year. Afterwards, Powatan let them stay to help rebuild homes and buildings that had been destroyed. The gesture earned her father, and Running Bear, a great deal of gratitude and respect from their neighbours. It would bode well for the upcoming tribal council meeting in the New Year. Regardless of the good intentions, it also kept Kocoum away from Pocahontas – something she wished could have lasted longer.

 _There's no sense in whining about it now. He's back and you have to face him._ With that in mind, she straightened her shoulders and went inside the band office.

The building was made of pine and resembled a log cabin. She had heard from her father that it was hand built almost a century ago when the First Nation was just starting to feel the grip of colonialism. It had lasted through war, famine, poverty, and much more. Pocahontas ran her hand over one of the walls as the door slammed shut behind her, making the bell overtop ring. The office manager was gone for the day – her desk at the back of the wide waiting room deserted – but she could still see a light on in her father's office. The band council's meeting room was to the right of his office. She tried to steady herself with deep breathes as she went to greet him. She prayed Kocoum had the sense not to wait around for her here. If he did, she might punch him.

Pocahontas was relieved when she turned into the office and only saw her father scribbling away in his notebook. She cleared her throat and tried not to laugh at how startled he looked. Half his head was shaved and the other had hair almost as long as Pocahontas', but more grey than black. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"You look as though you survived quite the meeting," he said in greeting, motioning for her to sit across from his desk. Pocahontas dropped her bag beside her as she flopped down. It was said her mother had the grace of a deer, but it was clear to everyone the only thing Pocahontas inherited from her – besides her striking features – was her mischief.

"It's like herding cats some days, as I'm sure you know," she said with a smirk.

Powatan laughed. "Yes, I agree with you there." He leaned back in his leather chair, folding his hands over his chest. For a man approaching fifty, Powatan had held onto his good looks. Pocahontas knew many a middle-aged woman in Running Bear hoped her father singled them out, but since her mother's disappearance, she hadn't noticed his eyes linger on anyone in particular. _Good. I have no need for stepmothers._

"We're meeting next Wednesday to discuss our proposal to the school district," she mentioned. "I think we will succeed, if we play our cards right."

Powatan smiled with a shake of his head. "I assume you've already got a presentation drawn up."

"Two, actually. I'll show the group both and we'll pick one for the district's proposal." Pocahontas let out a nervous breath. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Father?"

Powatan leaned forward until he could take his daughter's hands in his. "Pocahontas, you have the spirit of the river. You're always moving, always changing courses – it will benefit you in some ways and harm you in others, but that's how you grow. Isn't it?" He smiled. "No matter what happens with the school district, I am proud of you. You remind me so much of your mother." At the mention of her, Powatan's eyes misted over. Pocahontas placed one of her hands over his and squeezed. She wondered who she would be if her mother hadn't disappeared so many years ago. It was getting harder and harder to remember what her mother looked like. Even the photos weren't helping as much as they used to.

Powatan removed his hands from Pocahontas' and straightened, his plaid shirt tightening across his broad shoulders. "Kocoum has returned."

He was trying to sound passive, but she knew what his words meant. _You have to talk to him. Mend the bridge._ It was what he advised months ago, but Pocahontas refused to. She had been too consumed by her anger, and that anger had only dulled a little since he had left. Pocahontas sighed.

"I heard," she replied. She didn't want to give her father any hints as to which way her mind was running. _I must be steady as the beating drum. Calm. Focused._

Powatan frowned. "I know you two have your differences, and I agree he has made mistakes, but the path of anger leads nowhere good. It is time to end this."

Pocahontas lifted her chin defiantly. "I will end it. But things will not go back to the way they were before. The damage is done." She got up and grabbed her bag, but before she left the office, her father's words caught her.

"Fire destroys, much like anger. But from fire comes new life. Such as it is with anger also. Do not let your anger cloud your judgement, Pocahontas. You are better than that." He cleared his throat. "I'll be home in an hour. Supper is in the fridge."

Pocahontas took her dismissal with as much pride as she could manage. She did not look back as she got in her truck and drove home. It was only five minutes away, but the time passed too quickly. Before she knew it, the dark brown two-story house took shape. The deck had a swing on it and the porch light was on already. Her flower pots were empty beside the door, ready for winter to arrive. Smoke was coming out of the chimney. Pocahontas sighed. _Meeko and Flit must be home. Hopefully they left some supper for me._

Meeko and Flit were not Pocahontas' brothers by birth, but she had grown up with them. She wasn't sure when they moved in, but it was before her mother disappeared. Meeko didn't remember much about his birth parents. He once told Pocahontas he spent the first five years of his life bouncing from foster home to foster home in Walterelias, but none of the homes worked out.

"No one wants a little Indian," he had said with a sad smile. The dark circles under his eyes had seemed heavier the day he told that story.

One day, when Pocahontas was no older than seven, he just showed up on her porch with Powatan. Her father said they could be friends and play together. Meeko was deeply loyal to Pocahontas' family, but especially to Pocahontas, who was, as he said, his first real friend.

Flit came into Pocahontas' life a year later. He was so different from Meeko, so soft spoken and steady and _strong_ , despite his small stature. He had confessed to Pocahontas his parents lived on another First Nation where drugs and alcohol were not banned like they were on Running Bear.

"They were one of the many heroin dealers. When the police raided their house, I was taken and put into foster care. Your dad was making one of his trips to the police station when I was there for one of my meetings with my case worker and the cops who arrested my parents. They wanted information, or something. I don't remember. But your dad saw us and he asked the case worker about me. I don't think my case worker was expecting him to ask to take me home right there." Flit talked so fast, it was hard to peace the story together, but when he smiled, time paused.

Pocahontas couldn't remember when Meeko and Flit were officially adopted, but as far as the legal system was concerned, Powatan had three children. Pocahontas loved her brothers and as she parked her truck on the grass near the front door, she thought maybe Meeko was the one sitting on the porch swing. He liked to watch day turn to night. But when Pocahontas got out, she realized the frame was too tall, too broad to be Meeko. Malnutrition had given Meeko a sensational appetite, but he never kept the weight on.

She always knew this day would come, and for someone who was usually so prepared for major events, Pocahontas found herself grasping at straws. The cold wind bit her neck as she and Kocoum stared at each other. He had hardly changed in the past six months. His hair was still shaved on one side with a mohawk parting it down the middle, letting the rest of his thick, black hair run down the other side. His dark jeans were dusted in ashes and his black t-shirt hugged his muscles tightly. She distinctly remembered his inability to feel the chill, at least until it was well below thirty.

The one thing that did make her pause, however, was the necklace. She openly stared at the leather string with three rectangular jewels. She had made that for him for his twentieth birthday. She fought every instinct to run and forced herself to meet his gaze again. She tried to read his expression, but Kocoum was still, and perhaps always would be, a mystery. It was one of the many things about him that irked her.

Kocoum got off the porch swing and slowly walked to her, as if approaching an animal in the woods. Pocahontas crossed her arms and stood her ground, like the mother bears that lingered in the forests surrounding the reserve.

"Your father said you would be here after your meeting. I didn't realize you were vice-president now," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. It made the rage in her flare up. She wanted to hit him. _Hard._

She took a deep breath. "What do you want, Kocoum?"

He stepped forward again and now they were a mere foot apart. Pocahontas planted her feet as they urged her to run. She met his gaze again and this time she was surprised to see sadness and shame lingering there.

"I came to apologize, Pocahontas. I came to make things right."

Pocahontas snorted. "You can't make things right. You screwed it all up and then you left me here to deal with it while you played hero. You don't just get to walk back into my life and pretend everything is fine when it certainly is _not_ ," she snapped.

Kocoum narrowed his eyes. "You told me to go! You told me you didn't want to see me again. What was I supposed to do?"

"If you were really sorry for what you did, you would have stayed!" she shouted, surprised by her own anger. She thought she had faced these demons months ago, the only anger lingering at the injustice of being used by a boy. A handsome boy, but a boy no less.

"I _am_ sorry, Poca! I've been sorry for months. I haven't thought about anything but you since I left. What more do you want me to say?" he shouted, his hands raised in exasperation.

Hearing his nickname for her, she smacked his chest. _God, that felt good._ "You don't get to call me that anymore," she said, her voice deadly quiet. "You don't get to call me that after you slept with my best friend!"

Kocoum had the decency to blush. Saying it out loud made it real again. Suddenly, Pocahontas was back to that day six months ago. She and Kocoum had been dating for almost a year when she found out about the bonfire outside of Walterelias. Pocahontas was away with her father as he attended a surprise tribal council meeting. She found out after how Nakoma was drunk and Kocoum – who offered to drive her home since he didn't drink – took her to a place known by the locals for its privacy. How he didn't say no when she took off her clothes, then his. How he was _sober_ as he cheated on Pocahontas, the girl he said he loved and wanted to one day marry.

It was Nakoma, actually, who told her. She was so upset and ashamed when she remembered it. She didn't expect Pocahontas to forgive her. Pocahontas didn't either. But at least Nakoma had an excuse. What was Kocoum's?

Pocahontas spent a great deal of time over the last six months wondering what his reasoning was behind the whole situation. It was true she and Kocoum were very different, but she thought those differences made their relationship stronger. Not to Kocoum, apparently. But unlike Kocoum, Nakoma stayed. She gave Pocahontas her space to come to terms with the situation and let Pocahontas approach her when she was ready to talk. It was a nasty, bitter talk with curses and tears and raw anger. But when the hours had passed, the girls came out on the other side holding hands. Nakoma may not be innocent, but she was honest and loved Pocahontas more than a boy who couldn't keep his word.

And now here she was, forced to deal with said boy again. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. Her vision blurred. "After tonight, you are not welcome in my home. You are not to approach me in private, or in public, unless it is for a pow wow and we are forced to dance together. In public, I will be cordial to you because it's what my father wants, but know this: I will never love you again, or trust you. I want nothing more to do with you."

She knew what her father would have wanted her to say, and that was not it. Powatan would have wanted her to invite him inside for supper, but all thoughts of food left her mind as she jumped back in her truck and fled. The sun was almost set, but she had enough light left to spend some time outside before it would be too dark to see. She drove hard and fast to a footpath she knew well then threw her truck into park. She took her hunting knife out of her glove box and slid it into her knee-high boot before shouldering her backpack and heading towards Grandmother Willow's house.

Grandmother Willow wasn't actually her grandmother. She wasn't anyone's as far as the locals knew. Grandmother Willow lived on the edge of Running Bear in a cabin of her own design and had so for the last seventy years. Pocahontas suspected she was older than seventy-something, but Grandmother Willow never confirmed or denied the suspicions.

When a babysitter was needed, Pocahontas was always dropped off at Grandmother Willow's. Pocahontas had spent a great deal of time running around Grandmother's plant-filled house, doing her best not to knock over any pots. This was the place she ran to when Kocoum's indiscretion came to light. She spent a month going from school to Grandmother's, avoiding her home and the painful memories that surfaced every time something reminded her of Kocoum. It was the only place she could think of to go to now.

The path was quiet except for lingering bird song and squirrel chatter. In the distance, Pocahontas could heard the river trickling. She took deep breathes, trying to steady herself so she wouldn't be a complete mess when she arrived at Grandmother's. She was a third of the way there when she saw someone sitting on a cluster of rocks near the river. He was less than half a mile away and difficult to make out, but Pocahontas was used to making out features in wooded areas. It was what made her an excellent trapper.

The person was definitely male, but no one she knew. Hikers and campers did sometimes stumble onto the reserve, but they didn't usually linger. If they did, it was only to cause trouble. Pocahontas grabbed her knife and decided to see what the stranger was up to.

As she came closer, she saw the remaining sunlight flicker in his hair, casting the golden shade. She squinted. _What is a white boy doing here at this hour?_ Boy was perhaps the wrong word. He looked to be Kocoum's age, but his pale skin and light blue eyes certainly set him apart. He had on a pair of dirty jeans and a plaid button-up. She noticed his sweater tied around his waist and his hiking boots resting beside him. His wool hat was riding up, exposing his ears. She watched as he cupped water from the river into his hands and splashed his face. She scanned his backpack. It was certainly large enough for a hiker. She stepped out of the shadows.

"Don't fill your canteen here. The water's not the best."

She loved it startling hikers. This one was especially delightful. He jumped off the rock and almost landed in the river. She laughed for the first time in what felt like hours. The man surprised her and laughed, too. With his feet now soaked, she reached out a hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. It's just it's dark out here and hikers usually don't linger this long in these woods."

He shook his head. "It's my own fault. I should have heard you coming. It's beautiful out here. Makes it easy to get lost in your thoughts." He took her offered hand and pulled himself up. He didn't let go, however. Pocahontas' senses pricked, but she didn't feel like she was in danger. "I'm John Smith, by the way."

She shook his hand. "Pocahontas. What are you doing out here alone at this hour, John Smith?"

He smirked. "Isn't that what I should be asking you?" He noticed her knife. "Then again, it seems you're well-prepared." He shoved his wet feet into his boots and shouldered his pack.

"I'm from Running Bear. I know these woods better than my high school," she replied.

John raised an eyebrow. "Running Bear? Oh, the reserve!" He blushed. "Sorry, I'm new to the area. I'm still learning what everything is called."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it. Most people outside of the reserve don't know it's out here either. I like it, though."

John looked around them and that was when she noticed he had his right ear pieced. It was just a simple silver jewel, but it suited him. "It's fantastic. I was backpacking across Europe last year and I didn't think I would enjoy anything as much as that. But this area has proved me wrong."

Her eyes widened and she fought the urge to show her jealousy. "I'm flattered my humble area trumps Europe," she said with a laugh. "So you're just some vagrant then? Bumming around until you're forced to do something useful with your life?"

John laughed again and it made Pocahontas' stomach twist in knots. His laugh sounded like he had never experienced pain or sadness or loss. _What would it be like to have a laugh like that, a life like that?_ She shook away those thoughts and instead tried to pay attention to his story.

"Something like that. I took a year off of college and I'm slowly making my way back. The Emily Carr University of Art and Design can't wait to take more money from me," he said.

"I bet your travels have given you some inspiration."

He nodded eagerly. "You wouldn't believe the amount of sketch books I've filled up since I left. I'd show you, but I'm afraid the light is fading faster than I expected."

For a moment, she hesitated. _What would Father say about me taking a man to see Grandmother Willow? What would Kocoum say if he knew?_ That thought made her pause. Who cared what Kocoum thought! _He lost the right to control me months ago._ She put her knife back and extended her hand. "I know of a place nearby that will have some light. Do you want to come?"

John stared at her hand then placed his in hers. "Why not? I always enjoy a new adventure."


End file.
